Dawn Of War: Raven Fall
by Kinsmen From A Far Star
Summary: A Novelization of the Dawn Of War Series. Starting from the disastrous Tiberius Campaign all the way to the Second Battle Of Cyrene, The Blood Ravens fight to escape annihilation. Now it is up to the Blood Ravens 3rd Company to save the Chapter.
1. Prolouge

**Hey Guys [and girls] I have been overwhelmed by the wonderful [and hard to correct] critique for Raven Fall. As well as those giving me idea's for the story like Amir-015. If I do manage to write the Entire Raven's Fall I planned, there will be Ten Sections of Seven Chapters each.  
><strong>

**Section I: Anoura**

**Section II: Fall Of Cyrene**

**Section III: War Dawns  
><strong>

**Section IV: Demigod**

**Section V: Nemesis  
><strong>

**Section VI: Lost Souls**

**Section VII: Second Dawn**

**Section VIII: Darkness Rising**

**Section IX: Decent  
><strong>

**Section X: Vengeance**

**So In general, I've planned this Fan Fiction to last for a while... If I do get around around to doing all Ten Sections [Seventy Chapters!] of Raven Fall, Emperor help me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn Of War: Raven Fall<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years Before The Purification Of Cyrene <strong>

"_To the day your sins are repaid, you shall continue to serve."_

"_And if they never are paid?"_

"_Then you will die, Karmic and you shall go down as a Traitor for all of history."_

"_All Imperial history."_

"_The Imperium shall endure and will forever, Karmic. We are offering you redemption.."_

"_Don't forget your part in it too."_

"_A minor part."_

"_Your as guilty as I am."_

"_Listen, Karmic. We both have something to gain from this. You will die if you don't take this offer."_

"_And you?"_

"_I'll find my way out, after all: I am Chapter Master."_

"_But not Master over the Inquisition."  
>"Karmic, what are you trying to say?"<em>

"_If your sending me down, I'm taking you with me."_

"_Karmic! I'm trying to save you. Not prosecute you. Just take my Offer, and you can keep your head." _

"_What is worth to me? I'm already a dead man walking..." The room was silent. Neither occupants moved. Karmic weighed the consequences. One way: Stand by the truth, and receive execution at the hands of the Inquisition, or: take Kyraes offer: and keep his life, perhaps..._

"_I don't have all day Karmic, I'm offering a way out. Back into service."_

"_On what condition?"  
>"That you take leave, eight years minimum in exile. It's the best solution I could find for you. Once and If you return: you will be reinstated as a Sargent." Kyras finished. Karmic thought again. Not a bad offer at all. Exile though, for eight years. Karmic finally decided.<em>

"_Ok, you have my silence Kyras." Soon as Karmic finished, the Chapter Master smiled. _

"_You made the right choice, Karmic. Your silence shall protect the Chapter."_

"_Your own skin more like it..." Karmic muttered to himself. The Deal was finished. Kyras has his silence and Karmic had his life. A win-win situation. _

_'Not for all those died at least' Karmic thought..._

* * *

><p><strong>Eight Years Before Cyrene Incident:<strong>

**Initiate Private Olin, Scout Company **

**Planet Isalus, Echo Anari System**

**Status: Engaging Ork Invaders**

"Mortar incoming!" Sargent Roland yelled. Olin Dasmac knew what happened next. You survived or you didn't. The screams of a squad of nearby Guardsman not to far confirmed that Olin had survived this particular shell.

_'Get hold of yourself. Ork Mortar's couldn't kill an Marine...' _The next death cry of the Scout Marine next to him both rebuked and silenced Olin's thoughts as the clumsily made Fragmentation Mortar tore the Scout Sniper to shreds, with other shards bounced off Olin's body Armour or piercing his skin, not seriously though. A final pavement of shells came down, luckily missing Olin himself. Olin gripped his shotgun tight. The Orks weren't going to sit back and let the Mortars handle this one, they were going to do what they always do: charge in mass.

"Get up dogs! There coming!" Roland cried. Olin must of thought his Squad leader Physic for a second, not even bothering to look up but then realised it was common knowledge the charge followed the Assault. The War Cries of the Orks thundered through the Urban ruins. Along with the 4th Tactical Squad, Scout 3rd Squad and four Platoons of Guardsman, Olin and his Squad rose up from their hastily made fortifications.

"WRAUGGHHH!" The Lead Ork cried, his comrades following. Olin gripped his Shotgun tighter, terrified of the advance. It was a joke for a Marine, even an Initiate to be this afraid of the enemy, but then: Who asides from the tough neck Sargent's wasn't afraid of an Ork Charge?

"Soldiers!" The Tactical Squad's Sargent: Tarkas cried, addressing the rest of them. "Fire only when they are within Rifle-fire range!"

"Roger sir!" Roland and the Guard's Platoon leaders cried back. The Ork War Cry made it hard to hear himself thinking.

"WAUGGHH!" The Orks let off a final cry before charging over their trenches into battle. The guards nervously watched as they stood their ground for now. The Two Scout Squads and the Tactical Marines stood fearless against the Ork advance. Olin was inspired by the way the Tactical Marines held their ground motionlessly, or was it just the armour that concealed their fear?

"_Space Marines aren't scared of anything, because they are the Angels of Death. Not the foe, but us: We shall strike the enemy down, we shall take the offensive."_

Olin mused the final line. These days, most Space Marine deployments were to defensive positions. Actually, to think about it: When weren't they defending? Olin's musing over deployment orders were interrupted by an Ork Shooter round whizzing by his head. Olin nearly slapped himself for allowing for getting so off attention. The Ork Horde drew closer, wildly firing there guns off in the air.

"Fire! All Units fire!" The combined force of the Blood Ravens and the Guardsmen opened fire, sending the initial wave of Orks to the afterlife. The Ork Horde beat forward like a rising tide. Olin waited until an Ork jumped up in front of his Trench before unleashing his Standard MKIII Combat Shotgun on it. The Ork took the slug and fell to the ground. Olin waited for the next Ork to take it's place and they sure did. As true to the old stories: for every Ork you kill, another hundred will take it's place. The Orks swarmed over the Trench barrier and leapt down into the trench. The Scout Isisford next to Olin was impaled on a Choppa. Scout Sargent Roland drew and activated his Chain-sword.

"Come on you brutes! Let me show you how real warriors fight!" Roland hacked into the Ork horde with the ferocity of a Elder Banshee. Olin fared a little worse. The next Ork charged straight at Olin, Choppa raised to cut him down. Olin unleashed his Shotgun, shredding through the Orks inside. So many Orks now leapt down into their trench that it was overrun with Green skins. Olin just managed to climb out of the trench before the Orks swarmed him. The other two Scouts in Olin's squad fell, leaving only Sargent Roland left standing.

"Come on! Impress me!" the age old veteran Roland cried as he decapitated a Nob. The Trench was brimming to the edge with the Orks but the Sargent never showed any sign of doubt.

"Lets see!.." Roland's shout was silenced as a Ork Nob plunged it's Auto-Choppa into Roland's back, skewering him. The Ork deactivated his Choppa and threw the dead Marine off it before celebrating it's victory. Olin was in full sprint away from the trench now, as the Green Skins climbed out after him. The Guard Platoons were or had suffered the same fate. The Guards fighting now bravely as any Marine, cutting down Orks before they finally overwhelmed them. The Full Space Marines, in their Power Amour still stood on the hill, gunning down Orks with their Bolter's and skewering Orks up close with their chain-swords, recreating an image which had encouraged Olin to join the Blood Ravens in the first place. Heroes standing against impossible odds, but Olin could see that the Orks sheer numbers were slowly bringing them down.

"Fight! There is no retreat!" The Tactical Marine Sargent reminded his squad of what was at risk. They were the last line of defense between the Orks and the Ellis Space Port, were guards were still hurrying to evacuate civilians. Olin still fled though, it being pure suicide to face the Orks alone. Hell, even if he turned around and stood ground, he doubted his defiance would set the Orks one second back from the slaughter they so craved as they would trample him.

"You! Initiate! I require assistance." A Tactical Marine called as Olin fled past. The words stopped Olin in his tracks as he turned to face the Marine. The helmet less Marine, had a Auto-Choppa sticking out of his leg and was resting against a fallen building, still firing his pistol side arm.

"Yes sir!" Olin replied.

"Get this thing out of me. Quick!" Olin ran the Marine and set down his shotgun before starting. As all Blood Ravens were trained to administer basic field revival. The Auto-Choppa was no exception, if the Ork holding it would have activated it: Olin doubted the Marine would have a leg left. Olin made quick and bloody work, basically using his knife to help him tear the weapon free. The Marine clenched his teeth as Olin tore the weapon free. Olin finally had removed the Choppa and was just about to start working on the wound itself when the Marine interrupted .

"Don't worry about patching me up, I only needed the Choppa removed." The Marine rose up from his position and drew his Bolter back off his back. Olin could see the Marine was in unbearable pain. If he didn't get patched up soon, a bleed out was likely. The Marine fired his Bolter, supporting his surviving comrades. "Get out of here Initiate! Enough have died facing these scum today. Fall back to the Space Port and tell them that troubles coming!" Olin can't just believe his ears that he was actually falling back due to orders.

"Yes Sir!"

"Go! We'll hold these Ork Scum off for now!" The Marine started dredging forward through the ever heightening sea of Orks towards his squad again. Only Seven Marines were left now, still fighting until the last. Olin sprinted away, the Orks laughing manically as there lust for a real fight was finally met.

* * *

><p>Olin ran through the devastated city of Ells for an hour. Every turning corner reminding him of the sheer brutality of war. Night was falling now, gunshots could still be heard in the distance, meaning someone was still holding out. Olin looked nervously towards the empty dark, bombed out buildings. There abandoned presence adding an intimidating feeling to the once beautiful streets.<p>

_I would know. _Olin's memories of life before joining the Marines stirred. The deserted, dark streets now as twisting and black as a back alley on a Meridian Hive World. Olin's remembrance of past came to a sudden stop. The lights of the Space Port lit up the sky in the distance. A colorful light show as the Evac Transports made for the skies, pursued by Ork Fighters and the Anti-Air trying to shoot them down. Olin knew time was of the essence. The Ork Horde could catch up with him any second now if the started to slow. Jogging up to the main gate, he heard someone shout.  
>"Stop right there!" Olin didn't move, but tried to locate the shouter. A Squad of Storm Troopers were in a Bunker not so far from the main gate, targeting him. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I was ordered to fall back to the Space Port and report to the commanding officer." Olin replied, trying to keep his tone neutral. Why the hell were they holding him up? Every second wasted, the Ork Horde was drawing closer. The Storm Troopers laughed.

"Sorry kid, you'll have to try harder than that. Report back to your stations before we report you." The Storm Trooper leader said. Pitiful. They believed him to be a deserter. Just great.

"I said I have to report."

"Beat it! Sargent Tarkas would of sent more than one man!"

"They were overrun. I was the only one left they could spare."

"It would have been reported over the Vox!" The Storm Trooper replied, still not believing his story.

"Dead men don't make Vox reports!" Olin cried back. The Storm Troopers maybe started to realise that Olin might be telling the truth. They weighed it. Letting one possible deserter through or risk him being the actual messenger which was about to get there fall back order off this miserable planet. They decided.

"Go right though." The Storm Trooper opened the gate from the Bunker, the Metal Gates slid apart. Olin entered, relieved. The insides of the Space Port were filled. Refugees piled up inside the Space Port walls, making it look like they covered every piece of concrete. Olin made his way through the crowd, as they stared at the Astrate with questioning eyes.

"_Are we going to die?" _Olin wondered if he searched, that he would be able to find some people from his past, the thought returning to him. Anyone who wasn't inside the Space Ports walls was good as dead right now. Olin continued towards the terminal were a make shift command post had been erected. The remaining officers of the Guard PDF and the off world Regiments ran around the make shift post, shouting and repeating orders, trying to contact what was left of the forces holding off the Ork advance. The Lead Officer instantly spotted the Astrate [Well, future Astrate if Olin was lucky] and walked towards him. Olin could see the name tag on the Officers uniform as well as his rank insignia...

"General Sturnn sir!" Olin intermediately recognizing the famous Guardsmen Officer. General Sturnn was known for his Battle against the Orks at Eel-Tar, fighting off billions of Orks with limited forces and no armour. The dozen other battles the General participated in made him into a legendary General among both the Guards and the other Imperial Forces that fought alongside him.

"At ease Private." The General addressing him by his Rank name in the Imperial Force instead of the Space Marines. "You have news from the front?"

"Sir." Olin said grimly. "The Forces at the front have been overrun. The Orks are moving towards the Port." Soon as Olin finished, the General frowned.

"Sargent Tarkas sent you?"

"One of his Marines sir. He was surrounded last time I saw him." Olin remembering the Space Marines on the hill slowly being overwhelmed. The General sighed.

"The Cadian 412th Regiment faces destruction Private. We are down to 7% strength. The 411th has been overwhelmed at New Yanis. Total wipe out." The General gritted his teeth. "A total wipe out hasn't been seen in the Cadian Regiments since the 9th Black Crusade." The General turned to the Holo-Map behind him. "Fleet Commander Morn has sent us our orders. Were to abandon. This planet is lost." The General bowed his head at the display as the symbol representing 9th Company disappeared in the haze of red dots. Olin's hope was crushed to see the General admit defeat. "Get on the next ship back to 'Glory Hour' Private. You can meet up with another Blood Raven unit there"

"Sir, can't I assist with the Evac?" Olin asked, surprised with himself that he was so eager to leave only to volunteer to stay longer.

"Negative Private, The 412th can handle this alone. We'll hold the Orks till all the Civies are out. You just get out of here."

"Sir, Yes Sir." Olin left the room, moving to collect his weapon only to realize that he left his Shotgun all the way back when he treated that Tactical Marine. The Officer in the corner of the room pointed him to a Valkyrie Gunship which he boarded. Sitting with a small group of Guards from the 431st Grenadian Regiment.

"Thank the Emperor that were getting out of this hell hole alive." One exclaimed.

"Hear what happened to the 411th? I hear they got wiped out!" Another added.

"I hell as not hope so. I know someone there that still owes me money!"

Olin ignored the Guards banter and watched as the Gunship lifted off the pad and zoomed away into the sky. Olin looked over the city he had grown in, burning to ash as the invaders finally trampled the remaining defenders beneath their feet. A massive explosion lit up the night sky only four blocks away from the Space Port. Olin caught another glimpse of a second explosion just as the Valkyries side doors shut as it prepared to enter space.

"You all tight back there! ETA Two hours till we Rendezvous with Glory Hour!" The Pilot called over the Vox.

"Were good!" The Guard Sargent called back. Olin can't believe he fell asleep on the way, dreaming of a home far gone...

* * *

><p><strong>The First Chapter in my Attempt at a Dawn of War Novelization. Please do not make this an attempt. Reviews fuel more enthusiasm to continue. I have grand plans to continue all the way till Retribution even. <strong>

**Excuse this chapter for having no actual place in Dawn of War 1 what so ever. I was merely introducing character [Something that didn't happen a lot.] and setting the Novel up. As well as the conversation between an OC and Kyras at the start. Please drop a Review. Some Critique would be much appreciated.  
><strong>


	2. 1:1 Birth Of A Raven

**Section I: ANOURA**

**Chapter I: Birth Of A Raven **

* * *

><p><strong>Three Day after the unsuccessful defense of the Ellis Space Port...<strong>

**Status: System was lost. All units either fled or were wiped out. Blood Raven Casualties... 95%...**

**Initiate Olin**

**Inboard 'Glory Hour' **

**Echo Anari System, Planet Isalus**

Olin watched from the observation deck as the Imperial Ships opened fire. A hail of missiles rained down upon Isalus, sending massive planet wide shock waves. The Imperial Fleet unleashed it's full power down upon the lost world...

_Exterminates... _Any world lost without no hopes of reconquest was to be purged. Lost to the Orks was even greater reason. If the Orks weren't wiped out here, they could appear in another system in a month or a years time, ready to wage another bloody war. The bombardment finally ceased as the last of the fire burnt the remaining landmasses to ash.

"A pity to see such a world go to waste..." Olin turned to face the person who had just spoke. He saw a Blood Raven Tactical Marine standing in full amour with his helmet on. Olin could see that his Armour was battered and bloodied and one of his legs was crucially injured. Olin turned back.

"It's the second time I've left. First time to become an Initiate, second time to see it die." Olin mused over his home-worlds destruction.

"It's not the first world to fall, nor I doubt will be the last. But we know our duty and we do it. Just like you did yours." Olin suddenly realized how he didn't recognize the Marine. The same one which he healed back planet side. It struck him how he could of survived. The Marines leg was still in the rough shape Olin had left it in, though it had been bandaged and the blood clotted. "You saved me from the Ork Choppa, I doubt I could removed it myself." The Marine gritted his teeth, remembering the pain.

"I just helped, that's all." Olin responded humbly. The Marine seemed unimpressed.

"Don't underestimate yourself Initiate, you saved my life. For that I can only thank you. You did your duty and followed my orders to deliver the report back to command. You did your duty and I have decided to reward you for that." The Marine finished. Olin stood dumbstruck. _A reward? What kind of reward?_ Olin wondered what it could be before the Marine finished.

"I have recommended your promotion to full Battle Brother, I think you've spent enough time as an Initiate, a few years now in fact. Your ready to do your duty, aren't you? Are you prepared to die for the Chapter?" The Marine asked. Olin knew how he would respond. Yes. There was nothing left of Isalus, nothing to try and go back to. To return to the Chapter and receive his full rank... Something Olin had dreamt about when he first joined the Initiates.

"Yes." Olin responded proudly. "I am ready to do my duty." Olin couldn't see into the Helmet of the Marine, but he knew he was smiling.

"You made the right choice Brother." Olin flinched at the word 'brother'. The Tactical Marine truly considered him equal, a fellow comrade. Not a Scout or an Initiate. A full Battle Brother. The Marine started to walk away now. "Once to Glory Hour rejoins the 7th Anari Fleet at Alpha, we will depart on the Strike Cruiser Oasis for the Chapter Keep on Cyrene. There, I will see to it you get the position you deserve." The Marine went to leave but Olin had one more question.

"Sorry Sir, but may I ask you your name?"

"Battle Brother Tyndall Karmic, of the Blood Ravens 5th Company, 4th squad. What's left of the forth anyway..." Tyndall left. Olin returned his gaze to his home world, almost completely burnt up now. The Marine disappeared, making the entire last scene feel like a dream. Olin felt pride. _Battle Brother Olin. I can't believe it. _Olin took one last glance at the ash striken Isalus and left to a new life of service...

* * *

><p><strong>Six Months Later...<strong>

**Cyrene Chapter Keep: Locasta **

**Armour 2C..**

Olin felt the weight of his new set of Armour. The Servitor finished up the final touches. Olin felt a prick of pain as the Servitor fitted the last piece of amour, welding on his last shoulder pad. The Servitor finished and bowed.

"Your Armour is fitted and ready my lord. Equip your helmet so that we can continue with the calibration process." The Servitor offered him his helmet. The Helmet was like all others: The Helmet of a Tactical Marine of the Blood Ravens. The Chapter Symbol of a Bleeding Raven was marked on the Helmets forehead. Olin felt overwhelming pride once more as he took the helmet from the Servitor. He survived the trials, he survived initiation. He survived the final tests. Now; he was finally a Blood Raven. Olin donned the helmet.

"Synchronizing..." The cold tone of another Servitor said. Olin felt a new wave of pain set over as the electronic signals pulsed through his head. Finally it stooped and Olin opened his eyes.

"Synchronizing Complete." The first Servitor stated. Olin saw the Tactical Head's Up Display [THUD] fill his view. Olin felt the power of the Armour overwhelm him. He flexed his hand for the first time while wearing the magnificent suit. He felt like a Titan; powerful, unstoppable and all above deadly. Olin smiled as his Head's Up Display finally completely opened. He could see the ammunition levels for his MKIV Bolter and his Bolt Pistol Sidearm. Olin also saw his Health Status wink up above his view.

"OK. Armour Calibration is complete. Feel free to move, Blood Raven." The Tech Marine overseeing the operation said. Olin smiled as he took his first steps in the Power Armour like a baby; almost collapsing before he could retain balance.

"Take it slow. The Armour takes a while to get use to." Tyndall said as he watched from the side of the chamber. Olin took another step, much more prepared this time. His managed to move forward without losing balance, firmly planting his feet on the ground. He wobbled a bit as he brought his other foot to bear, almost tipping backwards. Tyndall laughed. "I hope you don't have such trouble walking when it comes time to do battle Olin!"

"Trust me, I'll get the hang of it." Olin replied. The Tech Marine Martellus finished his work and motioned for the Servitors to leave before turning back to Olin.

"You'll need to learn faster than that. We only have two weeks before all three of us are due for a new mission to the Beta Anari System." Tyndall suddenly seemed disturbed.

"The Beta system? Why there? I thought the Ultramarines were already moving to support the Imperial Army there?"

"It seems our Brothers were unsuccessful from taking the Tau Occupied Planet. The Chapter Master: Kyras has pleaded the 3rd and 4th Companies to help stage a second attempt at retaking the Forge World."

"Into another hellish war zone...Doesn't get any better get any better than a Xenos infested Forge World does it Olin?" Tyndall asked his comrade still messily attempting not the fall over as he knocked over machinery.

"A Daemon infested Forge World?" Olin replied as he ran into another Computer Desk, crushing it under his power armored boots.

"Don't say the name of the accursed.. Hey Watch what your breaking there!" Martellus yelled as Olin trampled another Data Machine...

* * *

><p><strong>Cyrene Chapter Keep: Locasta <strong>

**Inner Sanctum:**

"My Lord: This shall not be a light undertaking. The Tau have fortified the Forge World and have garrisoned it with some of their best troops. Using the Drop Pods will..." Kyras silenced Captain Martin of the 4th Company with a swipe of his hand.

"I didn't ask for your criticism Captain, I asked if you are capable of this task or not. There are others who would jump as such opportunity..."

"Chapter Master, I agree with Martin. This plan you suggest is way to risky and basically suicidal..." Gabriel Anglos, Captain of the 3rd Company added. Kyras turned and scrutinized Gabriel.

"I'm sorry. I asked you a question. I did not ask for opinions!" Kyras shouted, silencing them. "I ask you: Are you capable of undertaking such mission?" The two Captains exchanged glances, before responding.

"We are, Chapter Master." Martin answered.

"Good! Prepare your Companies! I depart for the Chapter Monetary tomorrow. By time, I leave: I expect the Mission to be away."

"Yes Sir." The two Captains responded. "I will have the 3rd and 4th Companies ready for departure tomorrow my lord." Martin said, a impossible task. Rallying both Companies would take more than one day, maybe a week at the maximum, but Martin didn't want to upset the Chapter Master any more.

"Then I will be on my way.."

"Just one question sir." Gabriel asked. Kyras turned around to face the Captain.

"What is it, Captain Anglos?"

"While the 3rd and 4th are fighting in the Beta System, who will defend Cyrene?"

"A detachment of the 7th shall be deployed to Cyrene, I assure you Captain. Now assemble your men and stop wasting my time!" The Chapter Master shouted as he stormed out of the Chamber. Gabriel turned to an amused Martin.

"What's so funny?"

"I've never seen the Chapter Master so pissed. Wonder what's going on?"

"Nothing that concerns us Martin. Rally our Companies and instruct the Techs and Servitors to start preparing the Fleet. I have one thing to do before I leave Cyrene."

"You leave me with all the work? Sounds like old times already Gabriel!... Gabriel?..." Martin saw that Gabriel had already walked off towards the exit...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the reviews! Olin has been raised to a Full Battle Brother and Kyras has sent the 3rd and 4th Companies on a mission to<strong> the Forge World Of Tiberius Alpha. I plan on doing Chapters weekly or maybe two a week depending if I have the time. Also: By Auto-Choppa, I referred to the heavier variant of Automatic Choppa's wielded by Nob's, so yea. It basically is an Ork Chainsword...<strong>  
><strong>


	3. 1:2 Much Anticipation

**Chapter II: Much Anticipation **

* * *

><p><strong>Four Days Later<strong>

**Strike Cruiser: Retribution **

**In Warp Transit to ****Tiberius Alpha**

"So you fought with Gabriel Anglos before?" Olin asked Tyndall as he continued to practice using the Power Armour in the ship's Armory.

"Only once in the Ilis Accrual System. We fought a grueling campaign against the Orks there. At least a quarter of the 4th Company was wiped out. That's were I got this:" Tyndall removed his helmet and showed Olin the long sharp scar running down from his forehead to his chin.

"What gave up that wound?"

"A shrapnel blast from a grenade, wrecked my helmet and gave me the scar. Pretty nasty what those Orks put together In there spare time. They shove as much shrapnel in their grenades as possible for maximum damage. If your close to one, may the Emperor have mercy." Tyndall finished. Olin imagined having Shrapnel cut into you like that. The thought was particularly uneasy...

"Anyway. Who else survived the battle on Isalus?" Olin asked, changing the subject. Tyndall strained to remember.

"Only three of us. I was down by time Martellus sent extraction, we were swimming in Orks. Only me, Sargent Tarkas and Brother Rogez managed to make it to the Storm Bird. I recovered from injuries more than well, sadly I couldn't say the same for Rogez..."

"Sargent Tarkas? I've been hearing his name all to often..."

"That's because he's Leader of the 3rd Squad, in our own company. He was the one who commanded us back at Isalus when we faced the Orks."

"I thought you were a Sargent too?"

"ah. I am Sargent of 4th squad. Sadly, my squad lost four of it's members so I was forced to combine up with Tarkas to from a full strength squad. I left command to him, I haven't ever commanded against the Orks before. Tarkas has. You have to learn your brothers names Olin. It's an excuse not to know someone outside your company, but you should be able to familiarize yourself with all of the 4th's Sargent's at least."

"That reminds me. I've been herded onto this ship along with both 3rd and the 4th, yet no one has told me which Company or Squad I'm assigned to."

"You'll probably be in my Squad or with Tarkas. Our Detachment is seriously under strength after Isalus. If you do want to know which: you should ask Martellus about it. "

"It would be an honor to serve alongside you Sargent." Olin smiled as he tested his chain sword on a Wooden dummy.

"Likewise Brother Olin." Tyndall turned away. Olin also turned to see a newcomer entering.

"Captain Martin!" Tyndall snapped of a salute like a Guard with a Commissar's pistol at the back of his head.

"Sargent Karmic, Brother Olin." Martin greeted them. Olin could see the Captain of the 3rd Company in his Armour with a short white cloak following it. Unlike all these other new people, Olin knew Captain Martin back when he was an Initiate; serving under him in the Taurus Campaign. The Captain was a symbol of prestige within the Chapter, he had never ever failed a mission in his Decades long service to the Emperor; his faith never faltered. Olin was humbled by the Captain's appearance every time. Now the Captain turned to Olin.

"Good to see the 3rd Companies latest recruit ready for battle?" Olin's optimism shrank. He wasn't going to serve with Tyndall in 4th Company?

"Yes Sir." Olin answered, hiding his dismay.

"Good, you have received your new Assignment orders haven't you?" Martin asked.

"No sir. I haven't received any Orders yet. In fact, I didn't know I was in the 3rd till you told me a second ago."

"Really? That's Martellus being slack with communications again. You are to be in the 7th Squad, under Sargent Alexander. If you want me to introduce you to your squad, I would be more than happy to." Martin gestured towards the door. Tyndall turned back to repairing his Bolter.

"Go on Olin, never hurts to know your brothers."

"Ok. Where's the 7th squad right now?"

"There down on the Drop Deck, preparing the Drop Pods for our mission." Tyndall was suddenly disturbed by Martin's response.

"Drop Pods? Were Dropping on A Forge World?"

"Yes Sargent Karmic, we will be using Drop Pods to make our Assault on the Alpha Hive Spire. The Spire is too well defended with Anti Air to use Thunder Hawks. You'll hear more about the mission with Captain Anglos briefing us later."

"Very well. I just don't want to miss." Tyndall Karmic got the lurching feeling of missing the target and having the Drop Pod fall into the lower depths of the Forge World...

"Our superiors promise us a safe decent onto the planet. Come on Olin, let me show you Seventh Squad." The Captain and Olin left Tyndall behind and walked through the Retribution's corridors. The Strike Cruiser Retribution was only one of the ship's making for the Beta Anari System along with Four other Blood Raven ships accompanied by a Imperial Fleet of forty five ships. The General strategy in place was that the Marines would drop in and secure the landing area's for the Army's Valkyrie Drop ships and Landers to make decent. The Tau would realize the strategic importance of those landing areas and Space Ports to an Invading Army on a Forge/ Hive World. With Limited space to land, they couldn't just set their Army down anywhere. The Tau probably would start to destroy the landing area's. That why they needed the Drop Pods to be a fast as possible with capturing them.

"So Sir. What do you think about our latest mission?" Olin asked the Captain.

"It's to damn Risky, to share my opinion." The Captain responded. "But we Space Marines don't have the luxury of a safe landing on a Xenos infested World, I don't blame the Chapter Master for insisting we go feet first. But I still think this plan isn't going to work. Drop Pods don't have a great landing accuracy you know..."

"I Thought..." Olin's response was cut short as the Captain opened the door to the drop bay. The Drop Bay contained Sixteen Drop Pods, each being outfitted and serviced by the Servitors. A Squad of Marines sat not to far from the entrance, loading extra ammo into the Pod.

"Sargent Alexander. Isn't that a little to much ammo?" Captain Martin asked the person which was obviously Sargent Alex. The Sargent grinned as he turned to face the Captain.

"It's a ground holding mission isn't it Captain? Martellus recommended we load the Drop Pod up with Extra Ammo to avoid running out. We won't have support for long time after we drop."

"Good thinking Sargent..." The Captain noticed a Servitor fall of the platform and onto the blast doors. If the Servitor had been unlucky enough to have a Movement Node malfunction when the Drop Pods were Launching, it would of fallen into outer space.

"I see Martellus has time to make mission recommendations but not enough time to make sure our Servitors are in working order?" Olin joked.

"Indeed. How old is that Tech Marine anyway?"

"Only three centuries." Another Marine loading a Heavy Bolter onto the Drop Pod responded.

"Anyway! This is Brother Olin! He will be joining your Squad for the Mission and possibly more to come!" The Captain introduced the Squads newest member. The Captain turned to Olin. "You already have heard of Sargent Alexander."

"Greetings Brother" The Sargent said as he finished loading a box of extra Bolter Clips into the Drop Pod.

"There is Devastator Marine Dimitri Laricov." The Captain gestured back to the Marine strapping in the Heavy Bolter to the Drop Pod.

"What's it? Olin..."

"Dasmac"

"Olin Dasmac. Welcome to the 7th Squad."

"And the last two are Larsen Neil and Erickson Harris." The Captain pointed to the last two who were waiting by the Drop Pod. The Two Tactical Marines stood by, checking their Bolter Rifles.

"Always good to have a new team member." Eric stated.

"Yea. Replaces the one we lost last time." Neil sniggered.

"Now. I need to return to the Bridge. I need to make final perorations before we enter system." Captain Martin left the Drop Bay to head off to the Bridge. Olin turned back to his new Squad. Alexander finished loading ammunition and walked over to Olin.

"Good to meet you Olin. I was hoping we would get a replacement before the Drop."

"Guess I'm the lucky one then." Olin responded.

"Indeed. You'll be riding down with us in our little Drop Pod here." Alex patted the Drop Pod which Olin noticed: had more Armour equipped to it than other standard Drop Pods. Large Metal Sheets had been wielded onto it were the Armour was the weakest. "I know it's a waste to get attached to something that will get lost in the field one way or another. But I prefer having a little piece of armour between me and Xenos Plasma Fire when it comes time to ride down." Olin was distracted as he saw a group of Servitors along with Martellus loading a Dreadnought into another Drop Pod.

"Seems good." Olin responded as he turned his gaze back to his Squad.

"If it's good enough to get us down to Tiberius in one piece, it's good enough for me." Neil said as he circled the Drop Pod.

"Providing every goes to plan, we should able to use the Drop Pod as cover when we land."

"Has Captain Martin said anything about destroying the Tau AA guns? I heard they shot the Ultramarines out of the sky last time they made planet fall on the Alpha Hive." Eric asked.

"The Ultramarines were to eager to get into the action. That's why were using Drop Pods instead of Thunder Hawks and Storm Birds. Once were on the ground _[or platform one billion feet from ground, Olin didn't know how his fear of sharp heights was going to fare on the Forge/Hive World] _Assault Squads will use Jump Packs to scale Tau Fortifications and destroy their Anti Air capabilities before The Army joins us." Alexander finished.

"Seems the Guardsmen are getting the easy jobs this mission..." Dimitri added.

* * *

><p><strong>Strike Cruiser: Chariot Of Faith<strong>

Gabriel Anglos resumed cleaning his Power Sword as he always did. Polishing the Blade; until it's golden aura glowed.

"Captain Anglos?" Anglos turned to see the newcomer or rather the hologram of the newcomer as the Strike Cruiser: Icarus made a transmission.

"Commander Thule." Gabriel responded. "For what reason do you contact me?"

"It's about the Mission.."

"We all have doubts about it. However the Chapter Master has made our path clear: We will take Tiberius Alpha."

"I fear were being sent on a suicide mission. If the Ultramarines failed such a task..."

"Our Brothers acted to rashly before they could see their errors, Illuminating the enemies weakness for us. Chapter Master Kyras has given us our objective and our method. We shall carry it out as so." Gabriel responded expressionlessly.

"Haven't you noticed it? I made the effort to survey our Forces..."

"Information reserved for the Captain's only, Commander." Gabriel said angrily.

"Captain Martin wasn't so pessimistic, even he was annoyed by the force we were granted: We have only four Regiments of Imperial Guard to hold down an entire Hive World. The Ultramarines were backed up by a force eight times that size. Chapter Master Kyras has severely underestimated the Tau Empire's capabilities. This mission is bound to fail, we need to reassess."

"And abandon our duty? Commander Thule, I have never doubted your abilities, but you suggest we disobey the Chapter Master and let the Xenos make off with their prize!" Gabriel boomed.

"Not at all Captain..." Commander Thule nervously responded. "I simply suggest we need to pick a new strategy..."

"The Chapter Master has already decided! We shall drop straight into the Alpha Hive! I expect to see you and your men on top of the Hive before I even step foot on Tiberius." Before Thule could respond, Gabriel cut the transmission. Gabriel abandoned the Sword with rage, casting it down. Gabriel felt the weight of the mission bearing down, one doomed to fail. Yet he sat here, all so confident in the Chapter Master's abilities? Gabriel wished he had never left Cyrene on this dammed mission. His Captaincy was cursed from the start...

* * *

><p><strong>Why The Captain is so bitchy comes later. Meanwhile: Olin and Co and are about to make a surprise visit to a Tau occupied ForgeHive World. **


	4. 1:3 Planet Fall

**Chapter III: Planet Fall**

* * *

><p><strong>Five Days Later.<strong>

**Drop Bay, Strike Cruiser Retribution **

**Status: Preparing For Drop**

Olin gripped onto the handles of his Drop Pod as the Retribution emerged from Warp Space. Captain Martin spoke over the ships loudspeakers.

"Blood Ravens! It is time for us to rain steel upon these Xenos! You know your duty, you know your mission! The Emperor Shall Guide us down!"

"The Emperor Protects!" The Marines returned.

"Prepare for Planetary Insertion Marines!" Olin checked one final time that his helmet was secure. Being the first time Olin had ever been in a Drop Pod, he couldn't feel more nervous. Sargent Alexander and the rest of his Squad remained steel, waiting for the Metal Clap to open, sending their Drop Pod hurtling towards the Planet. Olin felt like he wanted to leap out of the Drop Pod, but It was to late now to chicken out. Years to late.

"Thirty Seconds till drop!" Martin cried over the Vox. Alexander noticed Olin's nervous shuffle in the Drop Pods restraints.

"Don't Worry Brother! The Emperor shall deliver us safely! Just hold on tight!"

"Ten Seconds till drop!" Martin shouted eagerly. Olin held on tight.

"DROP!" The metal Clap holding the Drop Pod in it's bay released. Sixteen Drop Pods launched from Retribution followed by all the other Strike Cruisers. Olin felt the lurch in his stomach as well as crippling fear as the Drop Pod sped towards Tiberius Alpha. Gravity disappeared as the Pod left the field of Retribution and started pulling towards Tiberius. Olin started drifting from the Drop Pods floor as the gravity-less flight went under way. Seconds later, Gravity returned as they hurtled into Alpha's atmosphere. If not for the restraints, Olin would have been thrown around the Drop Pod like a Child's toy. Olin's feet rested again of the feet of the Drop Pod again. He and his Squad opened the THUD as the Camera's attached to the Drop Pod came online, displaying the space around them.

"There she is Raven's! Alpha Spire!" Alex yelled over the extremely loud noise of the Drop Pod's stabilisers. Olin was humbled by the sheer size of the Hive City, it's magnificent Spires raising out of it's crowded underbelly as the City stretched into the horizon. Alpha Spire: the City and the planet's Capital: rose up like a beautiful Rose in a Garden of weeds, gleaming in Beta Anari's Harsh Sun. The THUD highlighted a landing Pad just on the edge of Alpha Spire, large enough to dock a Tau Freighter. This was the Seventh's Objective. Secure the Pad until the Valkyrie's arrive.

"AA!" Eric called as the AA Guns on and around Alpha Spire opened fire. The Pulse Rounds speared up from the AA guns, consuming entire Drop Pods as the Gunners played Shooting Gallery. The AA guns picked off more targets as the Drop Pods slowed for their decent. An AA shot suddenly collided with their Pod. Olin felt the lurch as the Drop Pod was spun off course by the shot which merely clipped them. If the Gunner had shot a center-meter Closer, they would of lost half the pod.

"Hang on Marines! It's going to be a rough landing!" The Sargent yelled. Olin's worst fears came true as the Pod spun away from the Landing Pad marked by the THUD beacon and sped on it's side towards the underbelly of the city...

* * *

><p><strong>4th Company, 4th Squad.<strong>

**Sargent Tyndall Karmic**

**Status: Dropping into Tau Occupied Spire Space Port, Western Landing Pads**

Tyndall snapped into action as the Drop Pod doors flew open. Tyndall wretched his Bolter free and leapt out of the Drop Pod onto the Landing Area. A Dozen dazed Tau Air Caste Workers and Pilots stood around, still in complete shock. Tyndall opened fire, slaying the Tau Pilots as they attempted to upholster their Plasma Pistols. The rest of the 4th disembarked and unleashed their Bolters upon the Tau, cutting them down in a hail of explosive Bolter Rounds.

"Marines Find Cover!" Tyndall called to his Comrades as they moved away from the Drop Pod. Luckily, the Spire Space Port just had a lot of ships and crates stacked around for loading up into the bigger supply ships. Tyndall found cover behind a landed Barracuda Fighter just before a newly entered squad of Fire Warriors unleashed their Pulse Rifles. The Fire Warriors took a heightened position on a higher landing Pad, suppressing the 4th Squad, likely covering another flanking squad.

"Alton! Give covering fire!" Tyndall yelled to the Marine with the Heavy Bolter.

"Roger sir!" The Marine stood up from cover and unleashed his Heavy Bolter. The Tau on the Higher Landing Pad were forced into cover. _Good. Now we could move to attack... _

"Incoming Fighters! Get away!" Alton Yelled but was to late. Five Barracuda's in formation dived down and unleashed their Plasma Bombs. The Landing Pad was covered in burning Plasma, destroying the Drop Pod and instantly frying two of the 4th Squads members. Tyndall felt the heat even in his Power Armour. The Burning Plasma brunt away at Tyndall's boots.

"Sir! Barracuda's are coming for a second pass!" Callrick yelled. They needed to get off the Space Port's landing Pads. The longer they stayed in the open, the more risk they were at of being killed by Tau Air Support. Before Tyndall could give the orders to fall out, a Tau Manta flew over the Space Port buildings.

"Manta Incoming!" Alton called the obvious. The Manta put the entire West Space Port in shadow. If the Barracuda's weren't enough, a Manta had enough fire power to wipe out an Entire Company of Space Marines. The Manta's Secondary Chain Guns opened fire, spraying the pad with inaccurate Plasma fire, but it wouldn't take long for them to find their targets.

"Marines! Get off the Landing Pad!" Tyndall yelled. The Plasma Guns hit Callrick in the back as he moved towards cover, burning right through his Amour Plate, killing him. "Get to the Main Port Building!" Tyndall yelled as he and Alton ran towards the building. They both cleared the doors before the Manta unleashed a Plasma Rocket, burning everything on the Landing Pad to a crisp. Alton breathed heavily.

"That...was a little to much..." Alton struggled to regain his breath. Tyndall slammed the Door behind him. They were now in a large bay area, probably were Crew and cargo were kept as they waited to move to the Pad. Tyndall reloaded his Bolter and walked towards the next set of doors.

"Come on Alton, lets avenge our fallen brothers." Alton finally regained his breath and rose.

"With you Sargent."

* * *

><p><strong>Shas'La Tarn<strong>

**Assigned to Manta Detachment WS-008 **

**Status: Preparing to deploy...  
><strong>

"Prepare yourselves!" The Shas'Vre yelled as the Manta flew over the destroyed Pad. Shas'La Tarn checked his Pulse Rifle again nervously. Putting down rebels and dissidents which refused the Greater Good was one thing, fighting Space Marines was another. Tarn along with Forty other Fire Warriors prepared in the Bay of the Manta. The Bay could house Four Hover Tanks and Eight Battle suits. Today, it only contained the Ship's Detachment of Fire Warriors.

"Get ready to engage the enemy!" The Vre yelled as he prepared his own Crisis Battle-suit. Tarn had been nervous about the entire thing since the Imperial Fleet smashed into orbit. Spending Five years in the Cadre on Tiberius had taught him a thing or two about combat. Take cover, don't get shot. Space Marines were another thing in Combat entirely. They didn't obey the rules of Combat and used their strength and armour to charge into close range combat. Tarn heard stories of the Space Marines ploughing down entire warrior Detachments single handily. Such stories were dismissed by the high ranking warriors as a complete load of rubbish, insisting that the Marines would die as any other Human would when shot. Shas'Ui Ka who told Tarn in the first place insisted otherwise.

"Deploy!" The Vre yelled. The First rank of Fire Warriors grabbed the rappel lines and descended down onto the still burning landing pad. The next rank of ten followed them. Finally, the third rank in which Tarn was standing went. Tarn grabbed the rappel line and leapt. Remembering his training, Tarn descended from the Manta onto the Landing Pad which was smelt to Tarn like Burnt Concrete. Probably because it was: the floor was a scorched black and even through his boots, Tarn's feet were being burnt by the heat remaining. After the final forth line glided down from the Rappel Lines, the Vre simply glided down using his jet pack, landing right next to Tarn.

"Fire Warriors! Fall out and secure the area!" The Vre called. The Manta took off and glided into the distance. Tarn followed his orders and took cover by... A destroyed Drop Pod. Tarn examined the burnt piece of metal, barely through the ash he could see a symbol of a Raven.

"Shas'Vre! I have found the remains of their Drop Pod!" The Vre walked over and examined Tarn's findings. The burnt pieces were indeed of the Space Marine Drop Pod as one of the Security Teams guarding the Space Port confirmed. After a rather short communique with the Manta pilots, they seemed unsure if any Space Marines survived the Manta's attack.

"Warriors! Sweep the buildings! Make sure none of the humans survived!"

"Yes Shas'Vre!" The Fire Warrior Teams moved to sweep the buildings. Two Teams of Shas'Saal's assigned to guard the building reported that life signs were detected in the Lower Waiting Area. With a sharp indication of the Vre's armoured fist, Shas'La Tarn and Fire other Fire Warriors moved to breach the Main Port Building...

* * *

><p>"Hear that Sargent?" Alton asked. Tyndall heard it. Armoured boots on metal. The Tau were following them even after they moved seven floors down from the Landing Pad, into the Space Port Spire.<p>

"I do Brother. Lets not disappoint them." Tyndall unclipped his Chain Sword from his belt and tested it. It would prove useful in this close quarters environment.

"Very well." Alton cast away his Heavy Bolter for a Standard one, loading an AP clip. If the Tau brought a Battle-Suit, it paid to be prepared. Tyndall heard the Xenos chatter close on the door to the maintenance corridor they were in. Tyndall and Alton readied their Bolters...

"Barcha!" he heard the Tau yell in their own language. The door came crashing down and four Fire Warriors charged into the room; Pulse Rifles raised. Tyndall and Alton opened fire at the same time, cutting the Fire Warriors down in an burst of Bolt Fire. A second door opened as another squad steeped in. A Tau fired their Pulse Rifle, catching Tyndall on his shoulder. Aside from burning away the 4th Company emblem on his shoulder pad, he was unharmed. Tyndall growled as he spun to face the Fire Warrior; activating his Chain Sword. The Three Fire Warrior he was facing started running back towards the door, looking to escape from the Marine; but Tyndall was already upon them.

"ARHH!" A Fire Warrior cried as the Chain-Sword dismembered his arm. Tyndall swung again, catching the Fire Warrior which shot him in the left arm. The Fire Warrior screamed as the Chain-Sword cut through him. Alton was still firing at the other Fire Warriors now pouring into the room.

"Sargent! Battle-Suit!" Alton warned Tyndall just in time to avoid being crushed by a falling wall as the Tau Battle-Suit entered the fray.

"Lets get out of here!" Tyndall delivered the third Warrior a kick to the mid section; sending him flying back into the wall, possibly breaking it's spine.

"Roger that!" Alton covered Tyndall as the Battle-Suit recovered from it's dash through the wall...

* * *

><p><strong>Shas'Vre Gall<strong>

**Assigned to Manta Detachment WS-008**

**Status: Engaging Imperial Forces  
><strong>

Shas'Vre Gall smiled as the Auto Canon's targeting program locked onto the Blood Raven. He fired. The Marine was very skilled; barrel rolling to avoid the sweep of Plasma fire. Gall re-targeted and repeated the fire, but the Marine found cover before the Canon fire could find him. The Marines fell back through the corridor, occasionally returning fire on Gall and his Fire Warriors. Gall targeted them again but met similar luck. The Marine with the Chain-Sword ducked around a pillar. Gall concentrated his fire but it did nothing but chip away the pillar's concrete cover. Still, it forced the Marine to fall back again. AP rounds bounced off Gall's armour as the second Marine attempted to take him down in a futile effort. The Two Marines eventually ducked through a door into another room. Gall activated the COM.

"Follow them! Do not let them escape!" Gall kicked the Crisis Suit's Thrusters on, sending him speeding towards the door which the Marines escaped through. He smashed through the wall, emerging into a large area. This long hall was massive, it's entire left wall was glass, giving a spectacular view of the rest of Alpha Hive Spire and the rest of the city. The Hall was lined with seats, it appeared to be another large waiting area for passengers waiting for their ships. The Marines started towards the great window, bounding with agility Gall had not thought possible for someone in Amour that size.

"Fire Warriors! Bring them down!" Gall yelled to the Warriors which had barely kept up with him on his wild charge through the wall. Combined with the remaining Fire Warrior's pulse Rifle fire, Gall unleashed his Auto Canon again, clipping the Marines back armour as they ran. The massive Glass window shattered to the Pulse Rifle shots as the room decompressed as the dirty; chemical ridden air of Tiberius Alpha flooded in. The Tau Fire Warriors activated their armours Air recyclers to avoid being infected with centuries worth of environmental abuse.

"Their getting away!" Gall screamed as he started running after the Marines as they leapt over another row of seating. Gall flicked his Weapon selection to his Rockets and waited as the Targeting Program locked onto the Marine with the sword. The Targeting scope flashed Red as the lock on was complete. Gall smiled as he pulled the Trigger. The Crisis Suit unleashed two Plasma Rockets from it's two shoulder mounted Launchers. The Rockets zoomed towards the Marines as they hurtled over the last row of seats. The Marines continued to charge towards the window, it was obvious they were going to jump. The second one made it first, jumping suicidally out of the window, probably falling to his death, ten thousand miles below. The First Marine with the sword ran towards the window at all speed but was to slow as the Rockets zoomed towards him.

He jumped...The Rockets exploded. Gall Smiled as a chunk of the room gave way and fell from the Spire, sending it falling into the Abyss below. Shas'Vre Gall and his Warriors approached the edge of the window and looked down.

"Did they just jump? Or do I have a helmet leak?" A Saal asked as he peered over the edge. Gall looked down. Nashua of the sheer height set in as he looked down. Gall took a step back. No way even Space Marines could of survived a Tens of Thousand Mile jump down off a Hive Spire all the way to the under-city. They were good as dead. Gall happily opened up his COM and reported his work to the Shas'O...

* * *

><p><strong>The Space Marines make an action packed escape from what I a building I picture as a Futuristic Air Port [Except it houses Space Vehicles and sits on top of a Giant Hive Spire (Five Billion Miles in the air!)] Next Chapter I will resume back to Olin [Of course he survived, who kills off an OC only four chapters in?] By time I post this chapter and thanks to Fan Fictions giant error yesterday which didn't allow me to log in, I will have posted the next chapter <strong>


	5. 1:4 Belly Of The Beast

**Chapter IV: Belly Of The Beast**

* * *

><p><strong>Tiberius Alpha, <strong>

**Mid City, Temple Of the One Emperor **

**Sargent Tyndall Karmic**

**Status: MIA**

"It appears the Emperor has saved us again Sargent!" Tyndall hanged from from Alton's leg as he held onto a Statue of a gargoyle which adorned a Temple to the Emperor. Tyndall laughed.

"The Emperor has saved us indeed!" Tyndall looked up. They had fallen, Emperor knows how many floors from the Space Port. It was truly a blessing from the Emperor that Alton had managed to grab onto the statue and that Tyndall had managed not only escape the Rocket Blast but actually manage to grab Alton's leg, narrowly avoiding falling to his death. Alton now struggled as he climbed up with his Sargent hanged onto his leg. Tyndall thanked that it was Alton he was hanging onto to; any other Marine wouldn't have the strength to not only climb up onto the statue but hoist him up as well. Alton climbed up the statue, allowing Tyndall to grab onto the Gargoyle himself and yet go of Alton's leg.

"Thank the Emperor indeed." Alton said as he climbed onto the ledge the Gargoyle leaned off. He helped Tyndall climb up onto the razor thin edge which could barely hold the two Space Marines.

"Well were alive, that's one blessing. Come on. Let's find a way off this ledge."

"I see a window, follow me." Alton gestured Tyndall to follow him. Alton and Tyndall made their way across the ledge. If the day couldn't get any worse and the Emperor's sense of fate couldn't get any crueller: it began to rain from the dark clouds hovering above the city. The raindrops blurred Tyndall's vision as he followed Alton towards what looked like a Window into the Temple.

"It's another Blessing that the Tau didn't bother to enforce their law down in the mid city." Tyndall said. It was a surprise that this holy shrine survived the Tau's notice. On all the worlds they conquered, the Tau cast down the most holy Emperor's shrines like the vile heretics they were. Alton reached the window and slowly and carefully opened it with his armored hand. Tyndall gritted his teeth in annoyance as the rain; laced with industrial acids which had polluted this world since it's founding rained onto his Armour, burning the paint off. Tyndall hoped the Amour's Machine Spirit would not falter because of nature's insult. Before Tyndall could comment on the weather, Alton made a shushing noise. He was right, Tyndall could hear voices coming from inside.

"And may the Emperor's fury rain down upon the Xenos Heathens will all mights as the Angels of death..." Tyndall knew those words any where. _Lecto Divictus, the holy book. _Alton now fully opened the window. Tyndall whispered:

"Lets get in. I can't stand this rain any longer..." Alton nodded, they both squirmed through the window; struggling with it's size before dropping down into the Temple. Like all Temples to the Emperor Tyndall had seen, this one was of amazing build despite it's building by the lower class. Probably built when Tiberius belonged to the Imperiaum. The Temple was a chapel which far wall ended in a massive round Glass window: showing a mid view of the rest of the Hive Spires as the Chapel rested on the very edge of it's Spire. Tyndall then noticed the other thing in the Chapel. At least four Dozen shocked believers and the priest gazing at them motionlessly as if they had been electrocuted.

"um... Hello?" Tyndall asked. Of Course: If Two Armored Space Marines just dropped in your back window, you'd be shocked too, right?

"The Angels of Death have returned to reclaim this world from the Xenos Scum!" The Priest declared. The Mass gathered in the Chapel suddenly let up a cheer. Tyndall was impressed that the people here kept on with their faith even after the Xenos Tau claimed the planet. Tyndall restarted again, a bit more formally:

"Greetings. I am proud to see such a gathering of true devotees. Mind not of me asking but: Could you show us the way back up to the Upper City?" Tyndall asked. The Priest immediately responded:

"The Way to the Upper is guarded by many Xenos Soldiers, The great elevator strands which link this city from under to upper have been infested. The nearest strand is only six Sectors away."

"Could you show us there, Preacher?" Tyndall asked, intending to return back to the Upper City fast as possible.

"Why certainly, We all do our part to serve the Emperor!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tiberius Alpha,<strong>

**Under-City, Depth Lanes**

**Brother Olin Dasmac**

**Status: MIA [Presumed KIA] **

"Olin! You still with us Olin?" Olin's foggy vision cleared. The Drop Pod was on it's side, half of it crushed inwards. Olin snapped to his senses and fully awoke. Sargent Alexander and the rest of the 7th stood around him. They were in a dark ally, covered with muck and industrial waste. A matter of fact he was drenched in it.

"Olin!" Alexander shouted. Olin snapped back to reality again.

"Yes Sargent!"

"Get the hell off your arse so that we can get moving!" The Sargent yelled, abandoning the usual calm Space Marine chatter for a more pissed Trash talker tone so acquainted with the world he came from.

"Yes Sir!" Olin slowly rose back up from his downed position in the filth. Eric helped him up.

"Easy there Olin boy. We all took quite a fall." Eric said. Olin surveyed the squad. All there armour was bruised and battered. He noticed one was missing

"Where's Neil?"

"He was on the unlucky side of the Pod Olin." Dimitri said, gesturing back to the half crushed Drop Pod. Olin squirmed at the thought of being on the side which took the impact; not a very pleasant thought.

"We will mourn him later, now we focus on our mission." Alex finished the topic. Eric dragged some wooden waste for the side of the alley and set it over the pod, before lighting it with a flint and steel. Even with the rain and crap quality wood, the pyre to Brother Neil set ablaze as the Drop Pods fuel caught alight. Olin stood straight as his comrade past into ashes.

"Our mission has been compromised Sargent. There is no way we can secure the Landing Pad from all the way down here. Sorry. But I really think this mission has gone bust." Eric said. Olin agreed with him as he looked up: A small glimpse of light as they stared up at least ten thousand miles to the were the buildings peaked. It was an Emperor sent miracle that their armored Drop Pod managed to keep them alive as they fell all the way down.

"We have our orders Marines, we shall carry them out no matter what the circumstances. We will find a way back to the Upper City and we shall join up with our Brothers assaulting the Capital Spire. So unless you intend to stay here and join Neil, I'd follow me." The Sargent started to walk towards the nearest Spire through the undergrowth of the alleys. The rest of the 7th followed behind him, covering all angles. Olin had managed to find his Bolter, thrown out of the Drop Pod into a heap of rubbish a few meters away. Only two clips remained intact know; he'd have to ration his ammo. The rest of the 7th Squad had similar Ammo problems.

"This place gives me the creeps" Olin said to the rest as they made their way though Centuries of dumped rubbish.

"Wait! What's that!" Dimitri sighted a small humanoid figure among the dark alleys. It was so dark down in the Under-City that Olin with his enhanced Astrate vision failed to fully make out the creature. The Creature noticed them and ran off.

"Calm down Marines, just a bunch of Scavengers. I grew up on a Hive World myself. I've seen Tribes of Scavengers living down here and deeper in the Under section." The Sargent responded

"They hostile?" Eric asked nervously as he targeted another shadow in the sights of his Bolter.

"Maybe, but I doubt they have the guts or the power to take on Astrate's." Alexander said.

"Depends of how many of them there are if you ask me." Olin breathed.

"Doubt that. There isn't a constant and healthy environment down here. It even limits the Rat Population. The Tribes won't be that big."

"I hope so." Olin watched as another figure; slightly taller, watched them from the shadows. They continued to walk through the grimy Industrial area's, more shadows watching them from teh darkness as they made their way. The Four Astrate's walked through a final alley before emerging into a large machinery area, one of the service area's which kept the upper Echelons of the Hive Cities operating. Dozens of dead Scavengers lay around the area, flies swarming around them.

"Looks like they must of got into a fight with another Tribe." Alexander stated as they walked over the dead bodies. Olin counted as he went: Eighty bodies of all ages. Looked like an entire Scavenger Tribe was slaughtered here. Olin finally saw the Scavengers in the light. They looked slightly mutated or just the effect of years of neglect. It seemed that these people's bodies were as rotten and dirty before they died as after. All the bodies had fallen away from the machines, as if they were running away. Also, no weapons were left lying around. Blood splatters though were.

"Look here! This machinery almost seems new." Eric investigated the large Power Machine. It's metal was still Silver and the Machine had no traces of rust of decay.

"This isn't right. These Machines are usually crawling with filth..." Alexander also surveyed the Machines. Olin moved over to one of the Scavengers body: one of a young boy no older than seven. He surveyed the front of the body. Bloodied, but no visible wound. He turned the body over and saw it...

"Get away from the Machines!" Olin's cry was to late. Eric touched the Machine and a Metal box sitting next to it opened.

"Combat Drones!" Eric yelled as he dived for cover. Dimitri and Alexander did likewise. Olin saw it. The boy was killed by Plasma shots through the back, presumably while running away. The Scavengers must of come to investigate the machines and got more than they bargained for. Upon taking over the Hive World, one year ago: The Tau had refitted and installed new and more effective Power Generators on the lower floors to power the Spires. Along with the new machinery, they had also installed remote Combat Drones to kill anyone who interfered with the Machines. Now they had targeted the Space Marines.

"THREAT DETECTED! POWER STATION BAI943 IS UNDER ATTACK IMPERIAL VECTORS! RESPONDING!" The Automatic voice barked. At Least Ten Combat Drones opened fire, unleashing their Plasma Canons.

"Olin! Frag them!" Alexander called. Olin knew what he meant. Olin grabbed one of the Fragmentation Grenades from his belt and tossed it towards the Drones. Before the Drones responded, it exploded: wiping out Six Drones. With the Numbers now even, 7th Squad popped up from cover and fired accurate bursts at the small Combat Drones. Eric fired his Bolter and caught one of the Drones on the side of the head, causing it to detonate. Olin, Alexander and Dimitri continued to fire on the Drones as they zoomed around them, flanking them at every angle. Olin caught one of the Drones in his sights and fired. The Bolter Shots caught the Drone, disabling it. The two remaining Drones broke off and flew away.

"There retreating!" Eric called.

"Machines don't retreat Erickson. They'll be back."

"Bloody Xenos are everywhere." Dimitri called as he smashed the Tau Drone Dispenser with his fist. The sounds of anti-pulse unit thrummed as an Orca Drop-ship descended down from the Upper City, probably because of the Drone's report or simply because it was looking for them after the Drop. The Orca turned on it's Search Light as it began it's approach.

"Get ready Ravens! More Tau incoming!" The 7th Squad raised their weapons to face the incoming Tau...


	6. 1:5 Bringing Fire

**Chapter V: Bringing Fire**

* * *

><p><strong>Sargent Tyndall Karmic [MIA]<strong>

**Mid City, Entrance to Alpha Spire**

**Status: Moving To Engage**

Tyndall, followed by at least Four Hundred Imperialist Militia; mainly made up of Loyal Guards which had survived the Tau takeover of Tiberius. Otherwise they were Imperial Patriots who were against the Caste System of the Tau. Disgruntled workers, Exiles, Zealots and a maybe a few which had just come along for the thrill of the Battle had joined the two Space Marines in there plans to take the Elevator Strand which served as a way to regulate entrance and exit from and to the Spires and the Mid City. A man dressed in Tiberius Green and Gray Guardsmen Amour lead in front, holding a Banner from the disbanded Tiberius Planetary Defense Force 4th Regiment, leading the Guards and Zealots on with pride. As they marched towards the Strand, more and more joined with them in their march. The Tau Over Command Network had detected this sudden shift in movement and had sent Riot Squadrons to hold them back from the Strand. Any Tau they encountered; soon as they saw the hulking Space Marines fled. Any Humans in service of the Tau either fled or changed sides and joined the mob. After a ten minute march, the assembled mob came within view of the Strand.

"Forward Loyal Of The Emperor! Forward for God!" The Preacher cried. Tyndall and Alton lead at front, inspiring their band forward. At the Checkpoint at the Entrance to the Elevator Strand; at least Four Dozen Tau in Riot Gear stood, all Fire Warrior Cadets trying to prove themselves in front of the higher ranks. Two Giant Riot Drones stood behind them, the Three legged Tripods were much larger but quite in common with the Broad-Suit; bearing two heavy guns over their shoulders; Repeater Stun Guns ready to mow down the mob. In hands it had it's two Grenade Launchers; the Riot Bot didn't have the lethal Rockets the the real Broad-Suit's welded; instead they were equipped with Gas Grenades. Such well equipped units made Tyndall nervous.

"What are we going to do about the Riot Bots?" Alton quietly asked Tyndall.

"We'll need to neutralize them before they engage our friends here, we'll have to use our spare Frag Grenades on them or attempt to cut off their legs... As if hearing them; a giant alien Voice boomed over the Loud Speakers: stopping the Imperial Mob in it's tracks.

"_**Workers! Stand Down and surrender! No one shall be harmed! Stand Down and return to your homes!"**_ The Voice shouted once more. The Mob remained unmoved.

"_**I said Stand Down and return to your homes!"**_ The voice repeated.

"No Man shall bow down to you Xenos!" The Preacher cried. Soon as he did: a Pulse Rifle shot flew through the air; impacting on the Preacher's skull, killing him. The Mob fell into disarray.

"_**This is your last warning! Stand down now or we shall open fire!" **_Tyndall stepped forward; holding his Bolter towards the Tau Riot Line. He opened fire, the Heavy Explosive Rounds of the Bolter carving through the Tau in Riot Gear. After expanding the entire clip, Tyndall lowered his smoking Bolter. The remaining Riot Cops didn't maintain position, instead running for cover. The Riot Drones stood still, unaffected.

"We have fired the first shots! We shall not back down! We are the Emperor's fury!" Tyndall took control of the faltering Mob. "CHARGE!" Tyndall drew his chain-sword and charged towards the Riot Bots. Alton followed; firing his Bolter. Next the Former Imperial Guards took forward; waving old banners and firing Las-guns. The rest followed; waving make shift swords and messy Rifles. The Tau Riot Cops broke into full retreat, running back inside the Strand. Their Robotic Companions though; did not share their cowardly ambition. The Two Bots snapped into action; unleashing their Riot Guns. The Stun Rounds pinged off Tyndall's Armour as he lead the Mob in a Furious Charge, knocking down barricades and smashing into the Elevator Strand Entrance. Tyndall leapt over a barrier and charged towards the first Riot Drone, cutting off it's first leg with a Chain-Sword, brining the mammoth down. The Machine sparked and failed.

"For The Emperor!" Tyndall cried as the Imperial Mob broke down the doors into the Spire. The Tau Fire Warriors which had shot the Preacher had moved to support the last remaining Riot Drone, but ran straight into Alton..

"Eat Steel Xenos Scum!" Alton swung a large Claymore he recovered, slicing the first warrior In half. The Others backed away, trying to put distance between them and the sword welding Marine. But Alton was on them, slicing and hacking them down. The last Riot Bot turned to face Tyndall. It fired it's Gas Grenades and Riot Gun but these non lethal weapons had little to no effect on the Space Marine. Tyndall charged forward and swung his Chain-sword, cutting off two of the machines legs without breaking a sweat, sending it crashing down. By time Alton had pried his Sword from the corpse of the last Fire Warrior, the Imperial Mob had already taken the Strand. Alton smiled as if almost impressed.

"The Elevator Strand is ours. Our followers have done us a great favor." Alton watched as the Mob threw a Tau Riot Cop off the side of the Mid City; sending him hurtling to the Under City bellow. Tyndall turned to Alton.

"Picked up any Vox Chatter?" Alton shock his head.

"Ever since we fell from the Space Port, I have picked up no Vox Chatter from any other Marine Squads."

"The Army Troopers?"

"None. Either our Vox's can't communicate from down in the Mid City or there's no one left to communicate with..." Alton let it hang.

"Still, we have to try and regroup with another Squad in the High City. Strike Force Bravo deployed straight into Tau Command. If they gained a foothold there or any other of the platforms, we may be able to facilitate extraction if necessary."

"Come on then Sargent, we still got an invasion to win." Alton started towards the Elevator Strand...

* * *

><p><strong>Brother Olin Dasmac [KIA]<strong>

**Under City,Demise Power Plants **

**Status: Unknown...**

The Orca came In fast, firing off it's Plasma weapon at them, destroying the machinery and unfortunately: the cover with it.

"Squad! We need to find better cover to fight from!" Alexander yelled as he fired his Bolter at the incoming Drop Ship. A Squad of Fire Warriors jumped from the back of the Orca, welding the newest weapon in the Tau Armory: Pulse Repeaters. The weapons had a higher rate of fire than the Rifles and worked more efficiently to: Larger Clip, no more overheat, more compact model and an increase for the already deadly accuracy. The Tau Fire Warriors numbered nine, lead by a Tau Veteran with a Pulse Shotgun. Olin dodged back behind a concrete pillar to avoid the Hail of Repeater shots coming his way.

"Olin! We'll cover, use a Frag Grenade!" Olin checked his Satchel. Empty.

"I'm Out!" Olin returned.

"We'll have to take them out with Bolter's then!" Alexander replied. Olin loaded a new Clip, also his third last. The Bolter's would run out soon too, then Olin guessed they would have to fight with their bare hands.

"More Contacts! Coming in!" Dimitri cried as another Orca passed, not even bothering to even come close to landing. Instead: A Broad Side Suit just jumped off the back, smashing into the ground; sending large chunks of Concrete flying. The Walker immediately dug in and it's two shoulder mounted guns came to bear.

"We can't hold position! Fall back Marines!" Alexander called.

"Space Marines never retreat!" Erik yelled, quoting the Codex Astrates.

"Well today I'm ordering you!" Alexander and Dimitri covered Olin as he fell back towards them. "Into the Factory!" Alexander called.

"Roger sir!" the Squad fell back towards the Factory on the far edge of the Power Plant. The Factory must have been from Pre-Golden Age. It was old, run down and basically falling apart. The Tau Fire Warriors saw their foes retreat and likewise followed. Alexander ran up to the Factory's service door and kicked it down, entering the ancient complex.

"Marines! Follow me!" Olin fired one more burst of suppression fire at the Fire Warriors before ducking inside the Factory. Olin was surprised how littered the Factory was with rubble. The Roof had caved in in some parts and other parts were too piled with rubbish that they impassable. The 7th lead by Alexander ploughed through the rubble, bounding over the mountains of debris.

"Hurry up! That Battle Suit's catching up!" Erik called as the Broad-suit finished smashing it's way into the Factory; causing the roof to shudder and nearly cave in. It realigned it's two shoulder mounted Rail Guns and targeted them again.

"We got to get out of here! This place is going to come down if they fire!" Dimitri turned and fired his Bolter at the Suit; either pinging off or having no impact at all.

"The Main Door is up ahead! Double Time!" Olin could see the main Factory door which Alexander ahead mentioned. Before they could get half way, the Battle Suit fired it's Rail Guns, sending a large Concrete Pillar into oblivion. Olin was nearly crushed by the falling tower. As predicted, the roof started to collapse in. The Broad-Suit Pilot, now realizing his over eager move, now charged away to the closest exit. A nearby section of the Roof collapsed, crushing Dimitri.

"Dimitri!" Erik stopped and called back to his downed Squad member.

"Leave him! Or we'll all be crushed!" Alexander cried as they continued their maddened roadie Run towards the Factory Door. Olin and Erik barely avoided being crushed by the collapsing door frame as the Factory finally caved inward. The Three last surviving members of 7th Squad now stood outside the Factory, waiting. Neither Dimitri nor the Battle Suit showed themselves. Erik hanged his head as the Old Fuels stored within the Factory combusted, setting the Ruin alight.

"Come on, we still need to get out of this hell hole..." Alexander turned away as Three Orca's drifted over in formation, scanning the ruins themselves.

"The Scales will be balanced for this..." Erik muttered to himself. Olin just watched as another member of his team burned away...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys. Shortest Chapter so far. What do you think of the latest Chapters? I think I didn't communicate the Factory part all so well. Anyway: as Always! Reviews are appreciated <strong>


	7. 1:6 Back Into The Fight

**Chapter VI: Back Into The Fight**

* * *

><p><strong>Sargent Tyndall Karmic<strong>

**Elevator Strand, High City**

**Status: Rendezvousing With Marine Units**

Tyndall activated his Vox as he left the Strand.

"This is Sargent Tyndall Karmic of the 4th Squad, any Marine Units respond."

"Brother! It's good the hear from you again. Thought you didn't make it." Sargent Razvre answered.

"Glad to hear from you too Brother, we just crawled our way out of the Mid City. Could we have a status update?"

"I'm with Commander Thule storming the Tau Command Centre. It's a heavy fight here. Any help would be appreciated. Were having a bit of trouble dealing with these Fire Warriors.

"We'll make our way there and link up with you. Sargent Karmic out."  
>" Roger and Out." Razvre responded. Karmic deactivated his COM.<p>

"Alton? How far we got from the Tau Command?" Alton examined the map printed on the wall.

"It's not too far away. If we avoid any Tau Units, we can possibly make it there in a Half Hour."

"Then come Brother, I don't want to miss the battle...

* * *

><p><strong>Brother Olin Dasmac [MIA]<strong>

**Factory District, Under-City **

**Status: Unknown**

"Hold." Alexander made a flat palm gesture. Dimitri and Olin stood ready behind him. Alexander looked into the next area. Two Orca's had landed, their Fire Warrior's had departed and started scanning the nearby factories. Only the Pilots remained. "See those Orca's? I have a plan to get us out of this hell hole. Were going to steal one." Erik Spluttered.

"Were going to use a Xenos Vehicle! The..." Alexander cut him off.

"Erickson, did I ask for input? I get enough of this unholy Xenos stuff from the Tech Priests. If we are to continue our mission, we are to steal the Xenos Drop Ship."

"Just to say Sir." Olin asked. "But do we know how to fly those things?"

"I've flown a Thunder Hawk before Brother, these Air Vehicles handle all the same. We'll worry about compatibility when we actually have the Ship in our hands. 7th Squad with me." Alexander moved silently towards the Orca's. Olin and Erik followed silently. The First Orca's Pilots were making a repair to the Orca's front Amour were it had been damaged by multiple Bolt Rounds. One Pilot attended to the Armour while the other stood on the other side of the Orca waiting.

_Reminds me of days in the Scout Squadrons, with stealth and all. _Alexander motioned towards Olin then pointed at the first Orca Pilot tending to the Armour plating. Olin raised his Bolter and targeted the Pilot's head. Making sure the shot was head on, Olin squeezed the trigger. There was a a short crack, the Pilot fell dead. The other Pilot suddenly was unnerved by the crack and got up and looked around. Before he could check the status of his Comrade, Alexander motioned to Erik to do the same.

"CRACK!" The Bolt Round impacted on the Tau Pilot's head, splattering his brain all over the concrete.

"Marines. Secure the Orca." Alexander motioned them forward. Olin and Erik moved towards the Bay of the Orca and got in. Alexander climbed into the cockpit.

"I hope the Sargent's sure about this..." Erik muttered to Olin.

"OK, let's get out of here." The Sargent examined the Tau Controls to the Orca. Asides from the usual hundred complex buttons that would take an entire year's worth of training to fully understand, there was two Joy sticks, one could only move up. The Other had 360 Movement. "I Think I found the controls." The Sargent grabbed the first Joy Stick and moved it up. The Orca suddenly jetted up in the air, propelled by it's Engines. Olin was suddenly thrown to the floor by the sudden movement.

"ORCA 7849J. What our you doing!" The Pilot of the second Orca asked. Alexander ignored them and started the ascent again a little more carefully. The Controls were so simply it was child's play. The First Joy stick moved the Ship up and down and the other one controlled it's direction. Too easy. Alexander blasted the Drop Ship off, heading straight up towards the Upper City. The Second Orca lifted off and chased after them.

"ORCA 7849J. Cease and respond immediately!" The request was again ignored as the Sargent pushed the Ship to it's limits, flying straight up. In the Drop Bay, Olin and Erik held onto the Tau seat's for their dear lives. The Drop Ship buckled as it scrapped a building, causing Olin to be once again thrown across the drop bay. Olin thanked the Emperor they remembered to close the door on the way in, being flung back into the Under-City wasn't very appealing.

"ORCA 7849J! Respond or we will open fire!" The Perusing Orca's Pilot shouted into the COM.

"Hold On Marines, I'm going to try and shake these Xenos." Alexander called back to them. Olin hit the roof, his sheer mass denting it's surface as the Drop Ship suddenly spun. Alexander looked for the button that would fire the Orca's Duel Rocket Pods. He found it. He swung the Drop Ship around in a loop and fired at the persecuting Orca at the exact moment. The Rockets spiralled forward, hitting the Enemy Orca head on. The Orca's front burst into flames as the Drop Ship spiraled back into the Under-City. Erik jerked his eyes, impressed.

"You sure you ain't flown an Orca Before Sargent?" Erik asked.

"I told you. These Air Vehicles handle all the same? This Orca handles way better." Their Orca regained balance and continued to fly up to the Upper City.

"If Martellus was here, he would slap you for such a comment." Olin joked. The Orca zoomed back up to the Upper City. Olin finally regained balance and stood up straight. The Orca finally reached the Upper City. Olin saw it now. Most of the Spires were on fire, signs of battle could be seen all over the city.

"So were are deploying?" Erik checked his Bolter.

"To where the Combat is the thickest Brother..."

* * *

><p><strong>Shas'La Tarn<strong>

**Tau High Command**

**Status: Defending Against Imperial Invasion**

Tarn avoided the Frag Grenade barely. The Shrapnel bouncing off his Fire Warrior Armour. What had gone from a bad day had gone to hell. Ever since he was assigned to this World Four years ago, Tarn had a feeling he was going to die here. At least Sixty Space Marines had wrecked havoc around the Tau Command Post set up in the Former Imperial Governor's Palace. Reinforcements had been ambushed on their way. Now the Command Post's small Detachment of Elite Fire Warriors were holding it out. Tarn wasn't even apart of that Elite Group, he simply got mixed in when the Manta he was in was brought down by a Captured AA gun. Shas'Vre Gall along with seven other Fire Warriors had managed to get to the Command Centre. Now the Space Marines had them trapped.

"Heavy Bolter!" Shas'La Yanl called as a Devastator Squad fired their Heavy Bolter's into the windows, keeping them pinned while the Tactical Marines moved up. Tarn gathered his courage before popping up to fire off another clip. He fired into a close by Tactical Marine, piercing his already damaged Armour with multiple shots. The Marine gave a cry as he fell to his knee's and slumped over dead.

_Their not invincible, you can do this..._ Tarn tried to raise courage in himself. His three remaining Squad Mates: Yanl, Kair and Hiar continued to fire out the windows. Shas'Vre Gall took position on a floor above them, giving support with his heavy canon. The Marines were advancing at a dear price. But they showed no signs of slowing down. The Blood Raven Commander lifted up one of their ceremonial hammers in a rally. The Blood Ravens roared as their Commander led them in a charge at the building. Tarn took his chance once again, popping up and firing at the charging Space Marines, combining fire with Yanl and Kair to bring another one down. The Space Marine Commander reached the Palace however and brought the door down with a single swing of his Hammer. Tarn could hear a muffle of Pulse Rifle shots downstairs now.

"Shas'La Tarn. Report." Gall called over the COM.

"Were still holding Shas'Vre!" Tarn responded.

"Good. The Shas'El has informed us that were all falling back into the second part of the Palace across the Courtyard. You included. Move." Gall finished. Tarn and his Squad Mates fell back. Because they were apart of a Manta Response Unit, Gall was technically their Squad Leader instead of a Ui leading their team. Tarn worked well with his Detachment better than any other Fire Warrior Units, mainly because they had been working together for the last Six years. Yanl and Kair had come from the Tau Colony of New Yanlis, the same as Tarn himself. They had been assigned to patrol Tiberius Alpha at the same time. Hiar on the other hand had been shipped to Tiberius as a Soldier during the Tau Take over. Hiar had experience with dealing with heavy Imperial Infantry like Terminators. With all his experience, it was a wonder that he was still Shas'La. Tarn's thoughts were interrupted when a Space Marine welding a bloodied Chain-Sword burst through the room's old Oak door. He was covered head to toe in Tau blood and seemed to be on a blood frenzy. To Tarn: the Blood Raven seemed to be a Figure of nightmare, no better than those which crawled from the warp. The Space Marine swung it's Chain-Sword towards Tarn, who was still standing perfectly still in his shock.

"Tarn!" Yanl shoved Tarn out of the way. The Blood Raven brought the Chain-Sword down on his right arm, mauling it straight off. Yanl gave a cry of pain before falling to the floor. Kair and Hiar opened fire, unleashing their Pulse Rifle Clips into the Raven. Tarn, snapped back into reality by his Friend's death, rolled and grabbed his Pulse Rifle off the floor and fired on the Marine.

"DIE XENOS!" The Raven yelled as it seemed to be overwhelmed by the combined fire. The Pulse Rifle shots started to slowly overwhelm it. Tarn could see blood leaking out of the Raven's bloodied Armour. Before sub-coming to the fire, the Space Marine put it's final effort into stepping forward and plunging it's Chain-Sword into Hiar's chest.

"AHHHH!" The Fire Warrior yelled as the Marine drove the Chain-Sword straight through the Tau, dicing his internal Organs to ribbons. Tarn charged straight up behind the Marine and emptied his remaining clip into the back of the Blood Raven's head. With a Splatter of blood, the Raven collapsed back dead. Tarn shoved the dead Marine aside and glanced at Hiar. He almost puked. The Tau was run straight through by the Chain-Sword. He likely died the instant the Chain-Sword went half way through him. Tarn removed the Barbaric weapon from his fallen comrade and threw it away. Tarn turned back to Kair who was tending to Yanl who was still amazingly alive, breathing heavily. His right arm was a bloody mess, ripped apart by the Chain-Sword.

"Tarn, get the Med Kit off Hiar." Kair asked. Tarn went back to Hiar. Luckily the Medical Kit wasn't damaged. He carefully took the small Kit off Hiar's back. He returned back to Yanl. Kair took the bandages and started gathering up of what little of Yanl's arm that was still attached to him.

"Will he be Ok?" Tarn asked Kair nervously.

"If I stop the bleeding, in the short term yes. In the long term, no." Kair took a painkiller injection out of the Medical Kit and injected Yanl. He was shivering from sheer shock of losing his arm. The Painkiller set him unconscious. Kair finished working on Yanl's wounds. "Pick him up. We still need to fall back before we run into another one." A hint of fear tinted Kair's voice. They were dead if they ran into another Blood Raven. Tarn and Kair hoisted Yanl over their shoulders before they continued their fall back further into Palace. More Pulse and Bolter Shots could be heard both upstairs and down as the Blood Ravens made their bloody way through the building. Tarn hoped he could find a Medic or Doctor for his friend before it was too late...

* * *

><p><strong>We Briefly return to the Story of Shas'La Tarn. He does count as a Main Character. Also: you see I have resumed the Fan-Fiction after: some inspiration from a Friend. Don't ask where the hell has a Blood Raven Sargent flown a Thunder Hawk before. With all the Crits saying for them to be more 'like Space Marines'. Alexander's disregard for the usual Space Marine mode of operation is part of his character, He see's the mission coming first over any regulation or xenophobic views. However: I am going to inject a little more stereotypical Space Marine behavior into the rest of the Characters.<br>**


	8. 1:7 Righteous Fury

**Chapter VII: Righteous Fury  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Brother Olin Dasmac <strong>

**Upper-City, Tau Command Centre**

**Status: Inserting**

Olin, Erik and Alexander bailed out of the Orca at the same time, the craft continued to soar forward until it crashed somewhere in the Old Governor's Palace. Olin rolled as he impacted on the concrete. Erik and Alexander simply landed on their feet and gave Olin a strange look. Olin suddenly was embarrassed by the mistake. In Power Amour, a roll was needed to make a high jump, you simply landed. Olin still wasn't use to all the Pro's of the Power Armour. Before they could communicate, they came right into the Iron Sights of a group of Bolter's...

"You took your time Brother." Sargent Nickalin joked. The 13th Squad [Technically, Space Marine Companies only had ten squads at max, but they were divided up into Combat Squads for this mission.] lowered their Bolter's seeing that they weren't Tau reinforcements.

"We took a little tour through the Under-City on our way here Brother. But were back now, so if you would be kind enough to point us in the direction of battle?" Alexander responded. Olin smiled at the comment.

"You're right in it Brother, Tau Forces have fallen back inside the Old Palace. We've managed to work our way through. They've fallen back to the Main Building in the centre of the Complex. Commander Thule is waiting for Sargent Warren's Assault Marines to arrive to assist us in Assaulting it. There still making their way here."

"I guess we'll be holding position then?"

"Report to Commander Thule, he's in the Entrance Area in the Palace. He'll instruct you from there." The Sargent finished.

"Thank you Brother, We'll go and see the Commander now." Alexander responded. Making their way across the area between the gates of the Palace to the Rim Building, Olin could see the bodies of many Battle Brothers lying on the ground. Apothecaries made their way over the corpses, collecting their gene-seed. The Entrance to the Rim Building was smashed in, possibly by a hammer. Alexander led them into the lobby area inside the Rim Building. The Defenders had set up a make shift barricade across the room. At least a dozen dead Fire Warrior's littered the room. Standing in the mist of it was Commander Thule, leaning on a bloodied Power Hammer. Six other Marines held position in the lobby.

"Commander, Sargent Alexander of the 7th reporting." Alexander bowed. The Commander smiled.

"Good to see you survived your little tumble. Not many of our Brothers survived the drop. We've been having problems securing the Tau Command Post. Until the Assault Marines arrive, were holding position. I'm not sending more men into the slaughter until were properly prepared to make the advance."

"Roger Sir. Any word from Captain Martin?" Alexander asked. In response, Commander Thule sighed.

"He was killed by a Crisis Team at the Drop Point. We hasn't had any word from Captain Anglos either. So me and Commander Sarsis are in charge of our forces here. Sarsis is still securing the Space Port over on the other side of the Spire. However: we are still haven't eliminated enough Tau AA capability to call in the Imperial Guards or the other Blood Ravens. So until we get word from the Fleet or Captain Anglos responds: We shall take the positions designated to us and hold them until further notice."

"So were do you want us sir?"

"A Squad from the 4th Company just arrived. Only two survivors, so I guess I'm going to bolster you in with them. Their holding position on the 3rd floor, providing watch on the Tau at the Main Building. Sargent Karmic will be glad to see you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Gabriel Anglos<strong>

**Upper-City, Beta Spire, Tau Military Fire-base**

**Status: Engaging The Enemy...**

Gabriel Anglos impaled the Tau Soldier on his Power Sword, quickly draining the life from the it's Xenos eyes. He withdrew his sword and faced his next foe. Pulling the trigger on his Plasma Pistol, he managed to head shot the Tau Soldier aiming the Pulse Repeater at him. The Tau Soldier slumped and fell. Gabriel went back where the Tau were the weakest. Melee Combat. The Tau Fire Warrior's were backed up against the wall by the Blood Ravens. Gabriel lead his own Tactical Squad along with Sargent Genoa's Close Combat Terminator's in the slaughter. The Blood Raven's made short work of the Tau Soldiers, turning their own base into a bloodied pyre as the Brother Icarus and Xavier used their Flamers to touch the buildings.

"For the Emperor!" Genoa lead his Squad in a battle cry as they threw themselves into another group of Fire Warrior's, tearing them apart with their bare fists and hammers. Gabriel swung his Power Sword once more, the Tau's blood flaying up; blinding Gabriel.

_I should really wear a Helmet. _Gabriel thought as he wiped the Dead Xenos blood off his face. He cut down Tau Soldier after Soldier. He snapped he Weak Xenos like twigs. Flaying them without mercy or regret. Gabriel had no pity for Xenos or those who collaborated with them. A Tau Loyal Human PDF unit moved in an attempt to attack them.

_Truly Pitiful. _Genoa's Terminator's teleported in behind them, sending the entire group into disarray as they were attacked from both sides in a massacre.

"FOR THE BLOOD RAVENS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Shas'La Tarn<strong>

**Tau Command Center, Main Building**

**Status: Falling Back**

Tarn and Kair lifted Yanl as they ran across from the Rim Building into the Main Building across the wide Courtyard. Gall saw them coming and flew over in his Battle Suit.

"You the last ones?" Gall's usual impatient tone asked.

"Yes Shas'Vre." Tarn responded. Gall looked down at Yanl.

"Take him to the Healers inside, they'll see what they can do." Kair picked Yanl up again and started moving him towards to the Main Building. Before Tarn could follow, Gall held out his arm, blocking him.

"You. You shall join the Defense line, Shas'La."

"Yes Shas'Vre." Tarn watched Kair lift Yanl inside the Tau Command Post. Tarn wished that Yanl would survive. It made him feel guilty that his friend was going to die because of his mistake of freezing up in Combat. Tarn pulled the Pulse Rifle off his back and joined a Squad of Fire Warriors guarding the Entrance. Only they weren't normal Fire Warriors...

_Body Guards.._ The Elite Fire Warriors held Pulse Repeaters, they stood in their normal Body Guard Armour. The Ethereal commanding Tiberius must still be inside the Command Centre. The Body Guards had gone and rejoined the Combat. The Leader of the Squad, looked at Tarn. He must have outranked Shas'Vre Gall. He spoke.

"You aren't one of the Palace Guards."

"No I'm not, my Squad made their way to the Command Center before the Space Marines began their Siege."

"So you're with old Shas'Vre Gall then? Figures." The Fire Warrior turned his attention back to his duty. Every Fire Warrior assembled outside the Old Main Building in the Centre of the Palace Grounds, gazed back into the surrounding Rim Building, waiting for the Space Marines to surge out in another charge. Thankfully they weren't. Tarn took a position in the defence line, hoping Kair would come out and join him. Tarn saw no one else from his Detachment, except for Gall as he marched around in his Crisis Suit doing time old Fire Warrior chants. Tarn settled in as the sun started to disappear over the horizon of the never ending City Sprawl of Tiberius. He longed for home, the wide and empty plains of New Yanlis. He couldn't understand how the Humans could bear being so closed in. The sheer size of Tiberius world spanning City made Tarn seem insignificant and small. Slowly, Tarn lost concentration and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sargent Tyndall Karmic<strong>

**Tau Command Center, Rim building**

**Status: Scouting Enemy Forces**

Tyndall unhappily crawled along to roof of the Palace's Rim Building. This was a job for the Scouts, not Tactical Marines. Trying to crawl in Power Armour was needlessly stupid. Tyndall and Alton heard their Vox unit chirp for the one hundredth time.

"Status?"

"They haven't moved since our last report Brother."

"Good. The Assault Marines have finally arrived. Join the rest of us back down here Sargent." Commander Thule ordered. Tyndall happily complied, dropping back down from the roof onto the Blood Raven controlled exterior. Three other Space Marines were waiting for them.

"Olin, Brother. I see you made it here?"

"We took a pretty bumping ride, but we got here. Commander Thule has ordered us to combine squads." Olin replied. Sargent Alexander spoke next.

"Just to confirm chain of Command, Commander Thule put you in charge of the Squad, Karmic." It annoyed Alexander to lose command over his own squad.

"Well that makes us a squad of five again. Come on. Warren's Assault Marines finally decided to show up." the five Marines returned back down to the Entrance to the palace, all the Marines were gathering around something. Tyndall first though it was Commander Thule, giving orders but he saw the figure was way to large to be any Space Marine... well not any living Space Marine. A Dreadnought stood, battered but operable. The Assault Marines had apparently taken a de-tour to recover it. Commander Thule greeted the newest addition to their force.

"Vasili." Thule addressed the ancient Blood Raven. "I see that you still Serve?"

"As long as my Spirit remains, I shall serve the Emperor for all eternity. The Dreadnought replied. Thule then moved and briefed the Assault Marines. Tyndall was too far to hear what was being said. The Assault Marines received their orders and activated their Jet Packs, bolstering themselves up onto the roof of the Rim Building. Thule then turned to give out orders to the ground bound Marines.

"Blood Ravens! We Prepare to storm the Xenos Command centre. 2Nd,3rd and 11th squads are going to provide covering fire from the Rim Building while the rest of us Charge into Close Combat. To your positions! Await my order to begin the attack." as soon as Thule finished, the Marines sprinted off to their positions. Tyndall lead them into the Rim Building until they emerged on the other side into a room with a door leading out into the courtyard between them and the Main Building. The 8th squad also joined them here. Tyndall and the rest awaited Commander Thule's orders. Tyndall heard a racket of noise on the roof as the Assault Marines came into position. Before any further thoughts could be made, Thule shouted.

"ATTACK!" Tyndall kicked down the door and charged...

* * *

><p><em>Tarn lifted his Pulse Rifle to the sound of battle. Charging Space Marines surged forward. Brutal Chain-Swords high in the air, ready to swing and decapitate. Tarn shouldered his Pulse Rifle and took aim, he fired. The Pulse Rifle shot merely deflected off the raging marines armour. The Space Marines continued their fearsome charge. Tarn fired and fired again. The shots simply didn't have any effect. The Space Marines were upon them. Hacking and slashing through the Tau Ranks, Tarn watched as he is saw Kair sliced in half as the Space Marine gleefully swung it's weapon. The Space Marine turned to face him; covered in Kair's blood with pride like some Barbaric Ork Warlord. Tarn felt a sweeping feeling of vengeance for his lost friend. The Blood Raven took a step forward, raising it's bloody chain-sword. Tarn reloaded his Pulse Rifle and fired.<em>

"_DIE XENOS SCUM!" The Blood Raven cried as it took it's first move, swinging it's chain-sword mid body. Tarn back stepped to narrowly avoid getting cut in half. The Raven knocked the Pulse Rifle out of his hand, sending it flying away. Tarn reached for his Pistol.. Only to find it wasn't there. Tarn insisted the Blood Raven was smiling behind it's helmet._

"_Now Xenos! You Die!" The Blood Raven charged, Chain-sword at the ready. Tarn drew out his Combat Knife. The Fight was like a Shark fighting a lone fish. An overkill. _

"_HAH!" The Space Marine cried as it swung it's Chain-sword cutting Tarn's left hand off, the knife dropping to the ground. Tarn struggled to maintain conscious as blood flowed from his missing hand. Tarn looked around him. The Space Marines bloodily executed the survivors. The last of the Fire Warrior's died as the Chain-Swords tore them apart. Tarn looked back up Kair's killer, he continued to stand over him proudly, bringing his armoured foot down of Tarn's back. The Space Marines stood victorious. The Blood Raven raised it's chain-sword up in the air and was about to bring it down on Tarn when a voice cried out, unmistakeably the voice of Gall:_

"_Assault Marines!"_

Tarn snapped back from the nightmare as the Assault Marines plunged into the Tau ranks, turning dream into reality. The Tau struggled as the Chain-Sword bearing Marines cut a bloody swath into the Tau defenders. Tarn grabbed his Pulse Rifle and rose. A swift cry could be heard as the rest of the Space Marines charged out of the Rim Building and across the courtyard towards them. Tarn raised his Rifle and fired. The Pulse Shot nailed a leading Marine in the head sending him falling to the ground, dead. Tarn prayed the rest of his dream wouldn't repeat itself.

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Davian Thule <strong>

**Tau Command Center, Courtyard**

**Status: Taking Enemy position.**

It was that unmistakeably wonderful feeling. The sensation of battle. Thule raised his Power Hammer and brought it down as the first kill delivered it's death cry. The Tau Soldiers were scattered by Warren's Assault Marines just as planned. Now the rest of the Space Marines were smashing straight through the Tau Force. Thule swung his Hammer again, sending another Fire Warrior flying. Thule worked his way through, killing at least six Elite Fire Warrior Body Guards, their leader must be near. Pulse Rifle shots deflected off his armour harmlessly. A Tau Fire Warrior raised it's Rifle, targeting him. Thule raced towards his target, Hammer raised.

* * *

><p>It felt good to be back in a straight battle, Foes in front, Brothers by your side. That was the way Olin liked Battles to be played. No tricks or traps. A straight battle, face to face. Of course, only the Orks would ever give the Space Marines such a battle. But these Tau were sufficing for now. Olin fired his Bolter, mowing the Tau ranks down before he drew his Chain-sword up close. The Tau's blood splattered.<p>

* * *

><p>Tarn targeted the Space Marine leader's head. Unfortunately, the Blood Raven noticed. Charging at Tarn with his Power Hammer raised in the air for the striking blow. Tarn dodged just in time to escape the Space Marines blow. The Blood Raven leader clenched his teeth as he swung again, the side of the hammer knocking Tarn's Pulse Rifle from his hands. The Pulse Rifle snapped in half like a plastic toy. Tarn once again reached for his pistol and satisfyingly found it there. He upholstered the pistol and fired at the Space Marine, the shots clipping his armour. The Blood Raven growled and swung it's Hammer again. It hit Tarn in the chest, knocking him onto the ground. The Blood Raven gave a shout in it's crazed language. This was it. The Blood Raven raised it's Hammer above it's head, to deliver the final blow. The end.<p>

* * *

><p>Tyndall's face burnt like hell. The Pulse Rifle shot was rapidly burning his skin away, causing blood to seer out of him. Now all Tyndall Karmic could see was blood. He swung his Chain-sword in a mindless fury, cutting down the Tau unfortunate enough to be around him. He swung around crazily, not even knowing were his enemy was. The Fire burnt his face away. The sheer pain was killing. Finally, after cutting another Fire Warrior down. Tyndall Karmic collapsed.<p>

* * *

><p>Olin could feel the rage of battle. The heat of it. His Chain-Sword splattered the innards of another Tau Soldier all over the concrete. The Dreadnought joined the fray, tearing the Tau ranks limb from limb. But the bloody Slaughter wasn't over yet...<p>

"FOR THE EMPEROR!"

* * *

><p>Gall, in his Crisis Suit smashed the Assault Marine under his armoured weight. Lifting his Plasma Canon to bear, he slaughtered his way through the Marines, the sheer power of the Crisis allowing him to do so. Gall cried in pain as a Blood Raven managed to drive a Chain-Sword into the back of his Crisis Suit. He could feel it crewing away at his back. Gall struggled to shake the Marine off, eventually smashing his back into a wall to crush the pesky bug. Gall targeted the Space Marine Dreadnought had unleashed his Rockets...<p>

* * *

><p>Olin felt the wave of heat wash over him as the Dreadnought exploded. The Crisis Suit responsible activated it's Jet Pack, trying to get itself some breathing space. A Tau Soldier plunged it's Combat Knife into the back of Olin's Armour. The Knife was too small to breach Olin's amour but he still swung around crazed all the same, slicing the Tau Soldier in half. Another Tau Soldier stabbed him in the front, this time piercing his Armour just under his chest plate. The Knife cutting into Olin's mid section. He screamed in fury and kicked the Tau Fire Warrior, sending him flying. Olin tried to reach for his Chain-sword once again but he found he lost it in fury of battle. Olin smashed another Warrior with his bare fists. Another Knife plunged into his side. Pulse Rifle shots started to burn their way through his Armour. In all the Fury, Olin screamed as he finally collapsed into the bloodied mess...<p>

* * *

><p>Tarn waited for his fate to be delivered, waiting for the ending blow. But the Blood Raven shouted in pain. <em>Kair.<em> Kair had stabbed the Blood Raven in the back with her Combat Knife, distracting him long enough for Tarn to get back on his feet. The Blood Raven wretched the Knife out of his armour and threw it away, turning to face Kair, raising his Hammer. Tarn drew his own Combat knife and jumped up behind the Space Marine, attempting to slit his throat. The Blood Raven Commander resisted as he struggled to remove Tarn's knife from his neck. Tarn pressed the Knife with all his strength, dragging it across the Blood Raven's throat. The Blood Raven gave a whimper of pain. The cut was deep enough to draw blood, but Tarn hadn't succeeded. The Blood Raven's Throat remained untouched. He Grabbed Tarn and tossed him away. Sending him smashing into a nearby wall. Tarn could hear Kair shout as he faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Thule threw the Tau Fire Warrior away. Pain grasping him after the brave idiot had attempted to slit his throat. The Other Tau yelled something in it's own language: a battle cry, a shout or simply the name of the Fire Warrior he just downed. It didn't matter. Thule picked his Hammer off the ground and readied himself for the next kill. But Thule saw the battle. Vasili was down, so was many of the other Blood Ravens. The Battle was still salvageable though. Before Thule could return his thought back to combat, a voice intervened: the one of Gabriel Anglos:<p>

"Blood Ravens!" The Captain shouted into the Vox. "Tau Reinforcements have descended upon Alpha Spire. They seem to be heading our way. I have regained a foot hold on the Space Port. All Marines are to break off and rally with me here to defend this Crucial Position! I repeat: All Units!" Thule then realised the Captain was addressing every Marine on the planet. Thule looked back to the battle. Didn't the Captain realise they were winning here? Did he even know that they were giving their lives here? Commander Thule stumbled back in uncertainty. The Other remaining Marines were as well, backing away from the battle, unsure of what was being asked of them. Thule looked over the battle. More and more Blood Ravens fell into the pools of blood they bled from themselves. Enough Brothers had died here today. Thule activated his Vox.

"You heard Captain Anglos. Fall back to the Space Port." Thule ordered his men. "Gather up as many of our fallen brothers as you can. Thule out." Thule sighed as he deactivated his Vox. He then noticed that he never finished off that Tau which had attacked him. It simply stood there and stared at him, stunned that it was still alive. Thule merely glanced at it and walked away to join his Brothers as they fell back into the Rim Building.

* * *

><p><strong>Shas'La Kair<strong>

**Tau Command Center**

Kair couldn't believe it. As if suddenly regained control, the Blood Ravens broke off from the fight and fell back. The Space Marine Commander simply after a extended Vox chat, simply walked away. It was impossible, Space Marines were said to have never retreat. It wasn't some tactical retreat either: the scales of battle were still even by time the Blood Ravens turned tail. Kair went over to the body of Tarn, still badly bruised by his battle.

"Tarn? Tarn can you hear me?"

"Yes..." Tarn weakly replied. Good, he was alive. Tarn opened his eyes and looked around.

"Did we win?" he asked unsure.

"Yes we won!" Kair said happily. They not only survived the Blood Ravens but had beaten them. Tarn glazed around the battle field, not believing Kair's words.

"We did?" Tarn slowly got up, his wounds from the Blood Raven Commander still evident. Kair helped him back onto his feet. The Fire Warrior glanced around, amazed by their victory. The other surviving Fire Warriors did too. Gall flew over and landed beside them.

"Shas'La'! The day is ours! The Blood Ravens are defeated!" Gall turned his eye towards Tarn's injuries. "I saw you out there Tarn. You did well in service of the Greater Good. So well in fact that you have deserve a reward for such noble fighting." As Gall finished his sentence, Tarn remembered the "Noble Fighting", basically him thrashing about as he made an attempt to fight the Space Marines in close combat. Still, Tarn felt honored to be receiving such praise from such an old Veteran like Gall.

"As for you Shas'La Kair, you also fought well against the Blood Raven menace. But before we start celebrating, the Blood Ravens are yet to be driven from this world. Come. I think Shas'La is in need of Medical assistance." Shas'Vre Gall spoke as Tarn slumped back into unconsciousness...

* * *

><p><strong>Four Days Later...<strong>

Tyndall awoke briefly, his vision still blurred. He struggled.

"Were am I!" He called.

"Calm down Sargent. We are taking you back for Medical Assistance. You weren't suppose to wake up for another day now." An Apothecary replied. Tyndall could see he was in a Thunder-Hawk

"Where for "Medical Assistance"!"

"To the Strike Cruiser Armageddon."

"Back to the Fleet?"

"Captain Gabriel Anglos has called a full retreat. A Large Tau Fleet has entered system and we have a limited window to escape. The Mission has been scrubbed. We are falling back to the Aurelia system." The Apothecary finished. Tyndall hanged his head in the shame that they lost.

"One more thing Apothecary."

"Yes?"

"Is Brother Olin still among us?" Tyndall asked about his friend, remembering seeing him surrounding in the midst of combat.

"I'm afraid we managed only to extract fallen Brother Erickson from the 7th. I'm afraid Brother Olin perished, his body unrecoverable.. Tyndall felt pain that one of his few friends had perished amongst the fury of battle. May the Emperor have Mercy upon his poor soul...

**END OF SECTION I**

* * *

><p><strong>A Double length Chapter<strong>!** Section I is at an end. I'm almost up to the part were I start writing into Dawn Of War. As for the fate of Olin, that shall be reveled next Chapter.**

**Possibly tomorrow as I have overcome the world's shortest Writers Block. Review to tell me what you think about Section 1!**


	9. 2:1 Return Of Brother Olin

**Section II: Fall Of Cyrene **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VIII: Return Of Brother Olin<strong>

**Eight Years after Defeat at Tiberius Alpha**

**Brother Olin Dasmac **

**Cyrene, Chapter Keep**

Olin walked through the Chapter Keep once more, happy to once more be in the service of the Immortal Emperor. After those Eight years away from it all, Olin was happy he was once more under the roof of the Chapter.

"Brother Olin, let me be the first one to say: Welcome back to the Blood Ravens."

"It's good to see you too Martellus." Olin responded to the old Tech Marine walking alongside him. "How is things?"

"Bad. Three year ago, Chapter Master Exiled your old friend Sargent Karmic." Olin perked his eyes.

"Exiled? By the Chapter Master? What happened?"

"I don't know the details Brother, all I heard was that a Detachment commanded by Karmic went in, only Karmic came out. I heard Apollo Diomedes and the Honor Guard were involved. Whatever it is: we won't be seeing Karmic in a long time."

"Shame that. What happened to the others: Sargent Alexander? Commander Thule?"

"That's Captain Thule now Brother, as for Sargent Alexander, he survived his wounds from the battle on Tiberius but after that he was elevated to the first Company. Last time I heard, he was fighting some incursion in the Kalen Cluster. Brother Erik was killed by a Lord of the Black Legion two years ago on the Planet of Ilukani." Olin frowned as he heard of his Brother's death. But the second part irked him. Ilukani was a Recruiting world of the Blood Ravens, what were the Black Legion doing there?"

"That's sad to hear, Erik was a brave man."

"Indeed." Martellus and Olin walked through the Keep Hall towards the Keep's sanctum.

"Is Captain Anglos still head of Company?" Olin asked, returning to conversation.

"Yes Brother. Captain Anglos is in charge of the 3rd Company. Thule is in charge of the 4th." The conversation ended again as they came to the entrance of the Sanctum. Inside the large round room, guarded at the very heart of the Chapter Keep. Martellus motioned for him to enter. Olin took a deep breath and entered. Inside, Captain Gabriel Anglos sat in a chair not to far away from the door.

"Brother Olin, I see that you remember the Keep layout from the last time you visited?"

"Yes Captain." Olin responded.

"Take a seat Brother, your return as perked interest amongst nearly the entire 3rd Company as well as the Chapter itself. A fallen Brother, out of the blue simply finds his way back into doors of our Chapter Keep right here on Cyrene. I guess I'll have to tell Namidies to get your name off the Chart of Remembrance." The Captain joked.

"Indeed it does Sir. Asides from Martellus, I haven't told anyone else since I found my way here."

"Well I look forward to hearing the entire story. Because last time, Commander Thule said you were among the dead in the Battle of Alpha Spire. So by all means, begin your tale." The Captain instructed him, ready to hear out this amazing story of how he walked back from the dead.

"Well If I must recite my entire time since my supposed death here it goes: After Commander Thule fell back from the Command Center, I was left dying on the battlefield."

"Go on."

"I was resurrected by the Tau though, and taken to a asteroid on the edge of the Beta Anari system."

"You were taken prisoner by the Xenos? For how long?"

"Two Years Captain." Olin gritted his teeth as he remembered his time rotting. "I finally made an escape and fought my way out of their grip. I managed to stow away on a Supply Ship heading to the nearby Karris Space Port. There I managed to secure transport from an Human Captain to take me to the nearest Imperial controlled system."

"Then how come it took you six more years to get here."

"That's only part one of my amazing escape Captain. In route, Tallern Privateers launched an assault on our ship, after the Tau Empire set a bounty for my recapture."

"How did that turn out?" The Captain casually asked as If they were discussing on what the weather was like.

"The Captain was killed. But I made my escape. We also lost our Navigator though, making our Warp engine useless." The Captain nodded in understanding. Without a Navigator to steer a ship through the depths of the Warp, the Engine was basically a paper weight. "I managed to drive off the Tallern Pirates though. I spent another year in a Stasis Casket until the ship crashed in another system. A Tau controlled system unfortunately." Olin recalled his last eight years of total misfortune.

"The Elelci System?" The captain suddenly asked.

"Why yes. How did you know?"

"The Ordo Xenos reported that there was a Rouge Space Marine Five Years ago. Gave the Tau Forces there quite a stir." The thought that the Olin's actions in the Elelci system had reached the ears of the Ordo Xenos.

"It really was that bad?" Olin inquired.

"You went renegade and killed a Tau Enthrall and sparked a Tau Assault on the Algi-World of Paracterus."

"Well, crossing paths with such a high ranking Tau Official gave an opportunity..." Gabriel held up his hand.

"Do not explain yourself Brother, I know what you did and why. You responded like the Blood Raven I know you to be. Taking every Opportunity to damage the enemy at every possible time. So the incident in Elelci will be let slide. But be have Five more years to cover so I guess your story doesn't end there?"

"I spent two years in Elelci. The first being the action I am known for, the other year I spent hiding from it. After that I managed to "Acquire" new transport. We never got out of the Elelci System however: The Tallern were on us again. This time, the ship left without me and I was left to face the Privateers. I was recaptured."

"I'm surprised the Tau didn't put you to an end right there."

"They paid the Tallern extra money for the fact I was alive. I guess they simply wanted their moneys worth. I spent another three years in a wretched prison."

"Only to escape again." The Captain summarized.

"Indeed. I managed to escape again, taking a Tau Frigate all by myself. After which I piloted it towards the Aurelia system. After which I abandoned it and made for Cyrene. Ending my little adventure."

"I'm glad you were truthful about your entire story. Most Marines don't have the pride to admit they were captured by the enemy let alone the Tau. I redeemed your honor though, your persistent attempt to make your way back to here. Just tell me one thing: Did your faith to the Emperor ever falter all those years under lock?"

"Never Sir." Olin answered. The Captain smiled.

"I'm glad you retain your faith. I guess you will want to return to duty?"

"It would be a privilege Sir to return back to the fight."

"That's what I expected. I will put in the orders to have you returned back to the 3rd Company. I will still have to send you to the Apothecaries to submit you to a test. I have no doubt you remained pure all those years, but Chapter Protocol insists. In the meanwhile, see Martellus and he will out fit you with another suit of Armour. You'll get the Order for the Psych Exam later"

"Gladly Sir." Olin rose it his feet. "It was an honor to meet you Captain Anglos."

"Dismissed Brother Olin." Olin left the chamber feeling restored. He wouldn't be completely restored through until he was once again in a suit of Mark Seven Power Armour otherwise known as the Aquila Variant. Martellus greeted him on the way out.

"Did your meeting with the Captain go well?" Martellus asked.

"I'm being put in 3rd Company, so it's the best I could hope for. Meanwhile, I'm going to need another suit of Power Armour Martellus..." Martellus gave him an annoyed look. Probably the only expression the centuries old marine could.

"Power Armour doesn't grow on tree's Olin. Don't you know how much these Suits cost..."

"When has the Emperor had budget problems? I guess were all getting down graded to Mark II then?"

"It's just that the Adaptus Mehcanicum don't like having Mars buried in a pile of Requestion orders for replacement Power Armour."

"I guess they've been recycling those bits of paper into the Power Armour, Martellus. On Tiberius, we got our Armour breached by Pulse Rifle Shots."  
>"It's not the Armour's fault Olin. The Armour is still the same Mark Seven Armour issued to the loyal Space Marines after Mars fell to Horus in the Heresy. The Ordo Xenos has made reports of the Tau upgrading their weapons. There adapting them to pierce more armored targets."<p>

"Like Space Marines." Olin finished.

"Exactly. Until the Blood Ravens manage to work the way up the waiting list for an upgrade to Mark Eight Errant Armour, We'll have to watch out any new Xenos weaponry. The Chapter Master has been pushing for the upgrade for years now. But were still at least a few decades away from the scheduled upgrade."

"Decades? I thought the Mehcanicum of Mars worked a bit faster than that?"

"I'm surprised the process isn't taking centuries. Equipping new Armour to at least One Thousand Space Marine Chapters is a tremendous task, both in the Logistics and the simple fact of getting it made and delivered. " Martellus said as they entered the Fitting Chamber were Olin had first received his original suit. Martellus gave a few orders to the Servitors before turning back to Olin.

"Please get on the Fitting..."  
>"I know the Drill Martellus. I sit here while the Servitors weld away at me. Lets just get this over with." Olin lied down on the slab. Martellus tilted the Slab back so now Olin was standing. Two Servitors emerged from the stores with a new suit of Power Armour. Olin closed his eyes once more as the Servitors worked away at fitting the Armour Suit. After a long and tedious Synchronization process. A Servitor picked up his chest piece and held it forward for welding.<p>

"Please Relax, the following process may be painful..."

* * *

><p><strong>Gabriel Anglos<strong>

**Cyrene, Chapter Keep**

"Captain Anglos?" Liberian Isador Akios asked. Gabriel spun around to meet his old friend.

"Yes Liberian? What is it."

"There's something you need to see Captain. We have a little problem..."

"What is it Isador?"

"You need to see it for yourself. Come with me." Isador motioned for Gabriel to followed him which he did. The Liberian led him through the Keep Hall and up to the Keep's Entrance in the Scythillian Mountains. There was a seven Scout Marines and four Brother Marines gathering around something. Isador motioned them to move aside. They moved aside... revealing the corpses of a Scout Squadron, all five members bloodied and dead. Gabriel was shocked. _What is going on here!..._ Before Gabriel could ask any obvious questions, Isador explained.

"We found them here mid-morning. Initiate Osland found them when he came around on Patrol. They seem to have been ambushed in my opinion, there is entry marks on the back of their necks. We checked up on the profiles of the dead. They aren't apart of the same Initiate group, they seemed to have gone missing between three weeks ago and four days ago.  
>"Have you investigated into the perpetrator.." Gabriel Anglos barely concealed his rage. "Of this crime?"<p>

"Well, the Killers left one clue." Isador flipped the first body over, revealing a Mark of Chaos carved into the bodies back...

* * *

><p><strong>The Fall begins! Section II is dedicated to fleshing out the detail of the Fall Of Cyrene, something that Dawn Of War barely explained other than Chaos showed up and Gabriel Anglos delivered Holy Retribution on that place. Because of an error within Fan Fictions system, I no longer have access to Raven Fall's Traffic. So I'm flying completely blind with the popularity of this Fan Fiction. I seem to have lost all data after Chapter three... While I sort that out. Drop A Review.<strong>

**Also: Olin seems to have survived the Battle of Tiberius Alpha. I know I hinted at an Inter Galactic adventure as Olin escaped the Tallern [For those not so engrossed with the 40k universe, The Tallern are a Pirate race in service of the Tau Empire as Privateers] It was originally planned to be a Section II of the story with the Fall Of Cyrene coming third but I decided to cut the Section out due to pacing issues. The Faster I get into the Actual Dawn Of War Series, the better I see.  
><strong>


	10. 2:2 The Madness Begins

**Chapter IX: The Madness Begins**

* * *

><p><strong>Brother Olin Dasmac <strong>

**Cyrene, Chapter Keep, Outer Perimeter **

**Status: On Patrol**

Olin couldn't help but whistle to himself like old times before he joined the Blood Ravens as he patrolled the outer perimeter of the Chapter Keep. Being perched up in the mountains, Olin could see all the way across the valleys below. The Large town of Milsten sat in a valley at the bottom of the mountain. It's European [That's what an Imperial architect from Terra called it] architecture and old build. Olin felt the dew on the bottom of his boots as he stepped across the still wet grass. The peaceful aura of the mountains was broken when Olin heard a loud voice.

"Brother Olin!" Olin turned to face the caller, he saw that Marine: Alton.

"Brother Alton, you still serve in 3rd Company?" Olin asked.

"Why I do Brother." Alton finally caught up with Olin and stopped. "And I see you have returned to join us as well."

"I have Brother, and I don't plan on leaving the 3rd Company again any time soon. The Chaplin has passed me through all the tests, I am now once more apart of the 3rd. Also Alton, some things been bothering me."

"Like what?" Alton asked.

"Do you know what happened to Karmic? You were in his squad weren't you?" Alton froze as if to remember a distant memory.

"ah. But I was. You heard of his exile did you not? And the fate of his Detachment?"

"That's the part I didn't hear. What happened to rest of the Blood Ravens with Karmic?"

"All I know, we got all forty Marines returned to us in body bags by the Honour Guard themselves and they took Karmic away. When I asked about what their mission was, Martellus told me that they were investigating Elder activity on Calderis. As for why I am still here, I was wounded in battle with an Ork Warboss before Karmic's mission took place. I was confined to the Chapter Keep when Karmic and his detachment left for Calderis."

"You don't think it's true? The Elder activity?"

"I do believe the Elder were the original target. But I think Karmic and his men got a little more than they bargained for. Something that Karmic shouldn't of gotten into. But nothing we should look into. Karmic will be back from Exile in... Seven years now. Assuring he hasn't gone crazy, he can tell us the full story then."

"I don't know Brother... Seven years to hear how a botched mission went is a long time for me."

"Don't worry, they'll be plenty of missions to take our mind off it..."

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Gabriel Anglos <strong>

**Cyrene, Chapter Keep, Sanctum **

Gabriel struggled to confine his anger. He slowly sat back down in his chair.

"So that is all I could gather." Isador said. "We'll need to start investigating..."

"Investigate! This is the work of Chaos!"

"A small Cult none the less. We will be able to hunt down the source of this atrocity."

"Small Cult. Liberian! I expect better than that of you! Chaos spreads like weeds in a garden unchecked. Every second we sit back and take no action, it spreads like Cancer! It could be in this very Keep for all we know it!" Gabriel let the words hang.

"My Lord, if I may then: I will take a Squad of our most trusted Brothers, and go down into the Valleys and find were this Cult is hiding. Then we shall expunge them. " Isador tightened his fist.

"Very well then. This action seems the best choice for now. If you find any. And I say any Traces that this Cult has spread to even the lowest tiers of the Chapter Keep, contact me immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes my lord." Isador bowed and left the sanctum. Gabriel barely restrained himself from descending into fury. Chaos in all places! Here! On Cyrene, right under his very nose! It had to be.. there had to be a source. Somewhere Chaos had injected itself. Somewhere. Gabriel went through the papers of various reports and requestion orders waiting to be submitted. He found the one he was looking for: The Report On Brother Olin by Chaplin Mikelus. Gabriel searched through it. Gabriel smiled as reached his conclusion: what a coincidence that the second Brother Olin returns that a Chaos Agent appears to be working on Cyrene. Gabriel read over the report: Perfect standing, Chaplin Mikelus had declared Brother Olin completely Loyal and unaffected by the Xenos.

_Find the root of Corruption. Destroy it. _Gabriel smiled that he had found a more logical conclusion than what Isador had done in an entire questioning of the Chapter Keep. The reason it took so long for Brother Olin to return was not being imprisoned by Xenos. Rather he was resurrected by Daemons or worse, the real Olin died in the Battle Of Alpha Spire, and a Daemon was working there way through the ranks. But even then: If he was a agent of Chaos, the Chaplin and Liberian Laminen would of detected his taint in the tests. But what if the taint had spread to the Chaplin and Liberian Laminen as well... Gabriel took his sword out it's ceremonial stand and strapped it to his belt. He would have to conduct a "Personal Investigation" into Brother Olin's true loyalty later.

_Be Prepared, for Chaos can emerge from the purest of places. _If Chaos, had indeed infected the Chapter Keep, Gabriel needed to be ready, he needed allies that he could trust. He activated his Vox and called Martellus.

_Yes, I can trust Martellus. He will be pure._ Gabriel waited a minute before Martellus answered.

"Brother Captain, What is thy bidding?" The Tech Marine asked in his usual drone like tone.

"Go to the Armoury, gather as many of our best weapons as you can find and bring them to the Keep Sanctum. Get those Five Suits of Terminator Armour too. Make sure the weapons are loaded. Were going to need them. If anyone asks; The weapons are going for repairs" Gabriel finished. Martellus didn't respond, stunned by the Captains strange order. But Martellus obeyed orders.

"Yes Brother Captain, I will do it immediately." Gabriel could detect Martellus stunned tone.

"Very good Brother." Gabriel deactivated the Vox.

_Better to be safe than sorry._ If worse came to worse, Gabriel would be ready to fend off the hordes of Chaos with any allies he could find. If worse came to terrible... The Inquisition could always be called in... Either in a Investigation or...

_Exterminatus. Extermination of it all. _Gabriel loaded his Bolt Pistol and holstered it. Hopefully Martellus would return with some more heavier type weapons.

_Purge the Corruption With Fire..._

* * *

><p><strong>Liberian Isador Akios <strong>

**Cyrene, Milsten, Town Square**

**Status: Investigating into the Marks Of Chaos...**

Isador entered the town square. The Towns folk were totally surprised by ten Armored and armed Astrates suddenly entering. They scattered as their armored boots thudded on the ancient stone floor of the Square. Isador saw this, it wouldn't be easy getting answers by thundering around. Sure the Town's folk were use to having the Astrates about, with them having their Chapter Keep in the mountains and drawing recruits from their number but marching through Bolter's drawn was drawing suspicion. The town's Mayor leaned out the window on the 3rd floor of the Town Hall. He yelled.

"What is the meaning of this! Captain Anglos didn't inform us of any..." Isador cut him off.

"By the decree of Captain Anglos." Isador called so loud that it was likely the entire town could hear the Astrate. "Me and my men are to sweep this area for any presence of taint or corruption. Any one who resists will be prosecuted!" Isador finished. The Mayor frowned.

"You will find no Taint here my lords! Milsten is loyal to the Emperor!"

"Me and my Men will decide that. Blood Ravens! Sweep the area!" Isador's Marines moved out and started moving through the town's buildings. A few shouts of surprise as fully armored Astrates kicked down their doors. Isador smiled as his men went under way with their work. If the Agents of Chaos had truly erected themselves a Temple or Alter, it was not likely to be in the Town. But after all Isador had been through when dealing with the Taint of Chaos, was that it was likely hiding under their noses the entire time...

* * *

><p>"You never said that they would come in and trash my entire town!"<p>

"Calm my Friend, they won't find anything. We are well hidden."

"You better be sure about this! If they..."

"Like a said Calm. My Contact in the Keep tells me that the time to strike is near..."

"How close?" The Mayor asked.

"Well, because of our little rouge agent. Captain Anglos has detected our presence. We will strike tonight."

"Tonight?.."

"Soon as these clowns leave, rally your men and meet the contact by the tear rocks. There our masters will rally us for the Assault on the Keep."...

* * *

><p><strong>The Chapter Title says it all: The Madness begins...<br>**


	11. 2:3 Betrayal

**Chapter X: Betrayal**

* * *

><p><strong>Brother Olin Dasmac<strong>

**Cyrene, Chapter Keep, Outer Perimeter**

"So what happened after the Helicon moons?" Olin asked Alton as they returned to the Chapter Keep.

"The 3rd Company was returned to Cyrene. Two months later you show up. Nothing else really has happened since then."

"Seems the 3rd Company has had much luck lately..."

"The Helicon Campaign was a victory.. but we lost more Brothers than I would of liked."

"We always will lose Comrades, Brother. You just need to remember: "No man who dies for him, lived without purpose.""

"Too true Brother. Too true..." Olin noticed it. Smoke. Not that kind of smoke that came from Chimneys or cooking fires. The one from something burning to the ground. Olin's elite Astrate senses came flooding back. The Chapter Keep was burning...

"Olin!"

"I see it Alton, this isn't no accident..." Olin unclipped his Bolter. Because Alton wasn't actually on patrol, he only had his Bolt Pistol which he drew.

"By the Emperor! Who could be responsible!" Alton exclaimed.

"We'll find out when were standing over their bloody corpses Brother! Lets go!" Olin started in full sprint back towards the Chapter Keep. Alton followed. As Olin drew closer, he could see the old stone wall surrounding the Chapter Keep was breached, possibly by explosive charges judging by the rubble. There was no time to be polite and go through the gate, Olin started climbing up the rubble in the breach. He climbed to the top to see himself on the wrong end of too many Bolters...

"There one is! Open Fire!" One of the the Scouts cried as his squad fired shotgun blasts and light Bolter fire at him. Olin abandoned his climbing of the breach and dived into cover. Alton shouted.

"What Madness is this!" Alton just barely avoided being hit by a Shotgun blast. "For the Emperor's sake, were on the same side!" As if answering, a voice of Supreme authority shouted.

"Cease Fire!" As if struck, the Scouts immediately ceased fire on the two Astrates. Olin glanced around cover to see the person which ordered them: Scout Sargent Cyrus.

"Brother Alton! Olin! Good to see you! The Traitors Assault us!"

"Traitors!" Alton called, completely surprised on what was happening.

_What in Emperor's name! Traitors? _Olin thought. Cyrus responded.

"Soon as Gabriel Anglos summoned us and told us to lay down our arms, the Traitors within our own Keep struck. I believe the Captain and his loyalists are still holding inside the Sanctum, but I have been unable to reach him. Were outnumbered and one of my Scout's has reported a massive army of Heretics Militia are on their way to the Chapter Keep as we speak."

"Who else is with you Cyrus?" Alton asked.

"I have only three Scout Squads, the rest have sided among the Traitors. I believe other Loyalists are pinned down all over the area. If we can rally with them, we may be able to break through the Hall and reach Captain Anglos."

"Sounds like a Plan, is there any way to tell Traitor from Brother?" Olin asked.

"The Traitors have adorned their Armour with a Black Stripes, making it all more easy to target the fools." Olin noted how the Sargent spoke in disdain of the people who were only seconds ago their Loyal Brothers. Still, of all those he could fight alongside in trouble like this: Olin was glad it was Sargent Cyrus, his experience and skill were unmatched. "We'll start by securing the gates. A Squad of Traitors have taken it over, possibly holding for their Heretic allies. The Gate Building will provide us a crucial point for overlooking the Keep."

"Roger." Alton recovered a Bolter off the ground from a dead Traitor Scout. He loaded the weapon and removed the scope the former owner attached. Olin followed Cyrus and his Scouts as they went into battle against the Traitors...

* * *

><p><strong>Sargent Tarkus <strong>

**Cyrene, Chapter Keep**

**Status: Engaging The Traitors...**

Tarkus fired his Bolter, it hit home. The Traitor Marine's brains splattered onto the floor.

_Six. _Tarkus counted. _Six Brothers I have slain. Brothers that have fallen._ Tarkus fired his scoped Bolter Rifle again, killing the next marine. Tarkus felt every drop of blood stain his soul. He squeezed the trigger again. The last Traitor fell. Tarkus and Sargent Warren fired double shots into the dead just to make sure they were down. They were. Sargent Warren breathed out.

"Damn these Traitors. Just... Damn them. May the Emperor forgive."

"Save your prayer for later Warren, our works only just begun." Tarkus replied. Sargent Warren sighed. It was only the four of them: Tarkus himself, Sargent Warren, Brother Thaddeus and Liberian Isador who had barely managed to escape from Milton with his life. The whirl of Assault canons and the explosions of Frag Grenades could be heard inside the Keep, reducing the once wonderful and beautiful building to rubble. It saddened Tarkus to see such a historic building in the Chapter's history be turned to nothing but ash. But the Traitors must be made pay for their crimes.

"Come Brothers, we must lend the good Captain our support." Isador said, raising his staff and Bolt Pistol.

"Were with you Liberian." Sargent Warren prepared his chain-sword and Bolt Pistol. Tarkus reloaded his Bolter and joined them behind the Liberian. Isador lead them forward into the Garden area which adorned the East Side of the Keep. This area of peace and tranquility was no in ruin as three Loyalist Marines were in a shoot out with a larger force of twenty Traitor Marines. Isador didn't pay heed to the numbers though, leading them straight into the battle.

"For The Emperor!" The first Traitor didn't even time to turn before the end of Isador's staff impacted right in his face. The Traitor stumbled backwards, before he could regain he senses, Isador executed him with his Bolt Pistol. Tarkus fired his Bolter, providing cover support for their Loyalist brothers. Warren and his Comrade Thaddeus activated their jump packs and jumped straight into the midst of the Traitors, hacking them apart with chain-swords. The Leader of the Traitor Marines: Sargent Nickalin turned to face his new attackers.

"Kill these Loyalist dogs!" Nick activated his Chain-sword and charged at Tarkus. Tarkus trained his Bolter on Nickalin and fired. Nick dodged and weaved through the Bolter fire, gaining ground towards Tarkus. The rest of the rounds merely deflected off Nick's armour. Tarkus Bolter hit empty, he discarded it and drew his pistol. But it was too late. Nickalin was upon him, swinging his Chain-sword for a decapitation. Tarkus ducked just in time to avoid Nick's sword. Before Nickalin could make another move, Tarkus kicked his fallen brother in the leg, felling him over. The Sargent recovered though, rolling away before Tarkus could finish him. He reactivated his Chain-sword and came at Tarkus again, swinging low this time. Tarkus again stepped back to avoid the lethal swipe. Nickalin raised his Chain-sword over his head and executed another high swing. Tarkus again dogged down and shoulder barged right into him while driving his Bolt Pistol into Nick's gut. He pulled the trigger. Nickalin went limp like a rag doll. Tarkus held his fallen brother in front of him, staring eye to eye as Nickalin spluttered as the Bolt Round drove home.

"May the Emperor have mercy Brother." Tarkus said as the light drained from Nick's eyes.

"no...no...no..." for a moment Tarkus forgot the battle as Nickalin slowly died. "no...I'm...sorry...Brother...I'm...sorry." Nickalin finally died. Tarkus set Nickalin's dead body down.

"I'm sorry too Brother..." Tarkus said. He knew Nickalin couldn't hear him any more but the stain still remained. Tarkus grabbed his Bolter and rose to his feet. The Battle was over: Thanks to Warren and Thaddeus, they had gotten the jump** [No pun]** on the Traitors. The three Loyalist Marines who were fighting the Traitors before got up from cover. Their leader, revealed as Sargent Razvre.

"Thank the Emperor! They almost had us there. It's good to see you Liberian!"

"Likewise Sargent." Isador returned. "Have you had contact with any of the others since this mess erupted?"

"Negative Sargent. But two of my squad mates got split from us. Brother Damade and Apothecary Gravlan got split when the Traitors attacked. They moved into the Keep." Razvre pointed towards the Chapter Keep.

"Guess that's where we are going next Brothers. Lets not keep them waiting." Isador started walking towards the Chapter Keep. Tarkus had a feeling this wasn't over.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter, we had a little of Tarkus and his prospective. I finally finished laying out the entire Plot for Raven's Fall. All the Way to Section X. Anyone who wants to submit more Plot idea's are still welcomed though! Thanks to Amir-015 for helping out with the Plot of Section XII and some other small inconsistencies [Tarkus. Not Tarkas]!<br>**


	12. 2:4 Sanctum

**Chapter XI: Sanctum**

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Gabriel Anglos <strong>

**Cyrene, Chapter Keep, Sanctum**

**Status: Holding Off Traitor Forces**

Gabriel activated his Assault Canon, cutting down a squad of Marines we once called Brothers. Gabriel and only seven loyal marines had erected a barricade at the entrance to the Sanctum.

_Thank the Emperor for Terminator Armour..._ Gabriel and his four Terminator Honored Marines: Sargent Karkre, Brothers Javelin, Barstow and Cavalin fought in their Terminator Armour against the Traitor Marines. Gabriel was happy that the four specialist Marines had chosen to side with him. For these Traitors however...

"Rockets!" Javelin yelled as he moved his own Storm Bolter to try and take out a Squad of Devastators targeting them with Mark II Tycoon Rocket Launchers. Gabriel too, redirected his fire on the Traitors. One of the Devastators was killed by the hail of Storm bolter and Assault Canon bullets. The two others ducked back into cover. Two other Tactical Squads popped up from cover: concentrating fire on Cavalin. The Marine gave a cry of pain as he was killed by the spew of Bolter shots. They were slowly being overwhelmed. Gabriel gritted his teeth. Whoever was responsible for this heresy was going to feel the Emperor's wraith...

* * *

><p><strong>Brother Olin Dasmac <strong>

**Cyrene, Chapter Keep, Gatehouse **

**Status: Taking position**

Cyrus and his Scouts provided covering fire as Alton and Olin advanced towards the gatehouse. The Squad of Traitor Scouts holding the building returned fire on Cyrus and his scouts rather than the actual threat, the two Tactical Marines now right on top of them. Olin kicked down the door into the gatehouse. Only two Scouts were on the ground floor. Olin fired his Bolter, slaying them before they could get a shot off. Olin and Alton then made their way to the second floor, were the four other Scout held position. Olin came up behind the first one, simply crushing the back of the Scout's skull in with his bare fist. The three others turned to face the intruders but met Alton's Bolter Fire. Olin watched as the Traitors were cut down by the Bolter fire and dropped.

_May the Emperor forgive us for taking the life of a brother..._

"Alton here. The Gate House is secure."

"Roger, I'm sending one of my Scouts to the roof so that he can scan the area. Remember that Scout I told reported the Heretic Militia?"

"Yes?"

"He's gone dark. The Heretic's are getting close. We have to either abandon the keep or secure it from our traitorous brothers if we are to see another sun rise." Cyrus finished.

"We going to link up with the Captain?" Alton asked.

"The Traitors will have pledged their total force to taking the Keep Sanctum. With only you two and twelve of my Scouts, we'll have too much to work through."

"How about we go to the armory? See what we can find?" Olin asked.

"No Luck Olin, Captain Anglos had Martellus ransack the Armory before all this began. We'll find nothing there."

"The Communication's Array on the Keep Roof? We'll be able to call for reinforcements for the Chapter Monetary and our Keep on Calderis."

"Olin, you must presume the second our Brothers turned to Chaos, they became Idiots. Neutralizing the Array was the first thing they did. We can't call for back up or for support from the Armageddon in orbit." Cyrus responded.

"Then we have no choice but to risk linking with the Captain. Got Demolition Charges Cyrus?" Olin asked.

"Yes, I managed to get some off the Traitors when they started blowing up the Perimeter Defenses. Why do you ask?"

"Then we will use them to get to the Captain. If I remember the layout correctly, we can blow a way into the Sanctum by plating charges in the Living quarters. We'll be able to link up with the captain and not run into any Traitors." Olin finished. Cyrus smiled, impressed.

"That's a great plan, I'm surprised I didn't think of it myself... Come on. Lets get to the Captain."

* * *

><p>Cyrus, Alton and Olin followed by the remaining Scouts made there way through the Keep's living quarters. The place was usually quiet asides from the odd conversation but today the lack of any ambiance disturbed Olin. Olin made his way to the end of one of corridors and placed his ear on the wall. The whines of Assault Canons and Storm Bolters thundered. This was indeed the right wall.<p>

"Plant the charges here." Olin ordered. One of the Scout Marines moved up and carefully placed the charges on the wall. Olin moved back to avoid being caught in the blast. The Scout finished planting the charge before moving away and detonating the charges. The blast tore a hole in the wall, revealing the back of the Sanctum. Olin grinned as he moved in. But soon as he crawled through the hole in the wall, a giant armored hand grabbed him...

* * *

><p>"Ah, Brother Olin. Just the person I wanted to see.." Gabriel smiled as he lifted the helpless marine up with the sheer strength of his Terminator Armour. Olin struggled to try to break free.<p>

"Brother Captain..." Olin spluttered out. Gabriel readied his fist to put the Traitor to an end. He was about to end the miserable Traitor's life when Alton shouted.

"No Captain! Brother Olin's on our side!" Gabriel turned to face Cyrus and Alton who had entered through the new back entrance to the Sanctum.

"It's true Captain, Olin is still loyal." Cyrus said. Gabriel didn't release his grip on Olin however.

"Is that so? Strange. Last time I checked Chaos spreads with this pathetic worm." Gabriel tightened his hold, squeezing the life out of his prey.

"Brother Olin has nothing to do with the Traitors! Captain! Were on the same side!" Alton called. Gabriel dropped Olin.

"If you insist then." Gabriel eyed Olin, "I'll deal with you later. In the meantime I could use some help clearing up these Traitors."

"There is no time Captain, A large Heretic Army is coming our way. We need to abandon the keep!" Cyrus said.

"And Abandon Cyrene with it! I will not these Traitors to take my world!..."

"Sir, with all respects." Alton injected. "You're world is the Traitor. We need to fall back and contact the Armageddon. We can't hold." Alton finished. The Captain bundled up in rage for a second but then realized the logic.

"Fine, we'll gather all the Loyal Brothers we can and fall back deeper into the mountains, I know a way we can contact the Armageddon. But before we go, I don't want these Heretics to take the Chapter Keep. There are... Valuable things that the Forces Of Chaos would try to gain. Take these Demolition Charges..." Gabriel tossed a satchel of charges to Cyrus. "One in every main room, two in the Sanctum. Be careful, these Charges pack quite a punch."

"Yes Sir." Cyrus handed out the Charges to his Scouts before beginning his mission. The remaining Scouts split up to cover the keep, planting the high explosives. Alton and Olin joined the other Loyal Marines in the fire fight against the Traitors in the Hall. Just as Olin got into cover, a Devastator fired off a Rocket, not aimed at them but at the roof. The Hall's roof buckled and gave way, crushing two Marines unfortunate enough to be under it. There was at least still the Devastator Squad and two Squads of Tactical Marines assaulting their position. As if things couldn't get worse, another group entered from the Hall's side, running straight for them. Olin leaned out of cover to fire on the newcomers but then recognized Sargent Tarkus and Liberian Isador.

"Brothers! Friendly!" Isador called. Olin turned back and covered them as they joined them behind the barricade to the Sanctum. Isador ran straight into Gabriel.

"I see you weren't successful in your mission?" Gabriel asked.

"On our way back to the Keep, a large group of heretics ambushed us. I barely managed to get back to the Keep with my life."

"Very well. Have you seen any other Brothers still holding out?"

"No Captain. I think were the last group here."

"What happened to Apothecary Gravlan and your other Brother?" Barstow asked as he fired his Storm Bolter.

"We found them.. Dead." Tarkus finished.

"Then were pulling out." Gabriel commanded. He activated his Vox. "Cyrus? Are the charges set?"

"Yes Captain, almost. Were just planting the last one now."

"Good. Meet us on the Northern side of the Keep. Don't keep us waiting."

"Very well, Captain." Cyrus deactivated the Vox.

"Come Brothers, time to abandon this wrenched place." The Captain stated. One by one they slipped back out the hole the Demo Charges had created in the wall. Finally, Gabriel and his Terminator's simply smashed through the wall. Olin and the rest finally escaped the Keep through another Breach in the wall. There, they found Sargent Cyrus waiting.

"Charges are all set Captain. Were ready to detonate." Cyrus handed the detonator into the Captain's giant armored gauntlet. The Captain took a final glance towards the Keep.

"May the Emperor forgive." He clicked the Detonator. The Charges exploded all the way through the Keep. The shouts of the Traitors could be heard, as the Keep exploded into a massive bonfire. Olin watched as their Keep, the symbol of Blood Raven authority on Cyrene, passed into nothing but ash.

"Captain, if I may ask: What's our next move?" Cyrus asked Gabriel.

"Before the battle began. I told Martellus to go the a hidden Outpost, a few dozen Kilometers from here, hidden on the other side of the Mountains. There, is a Relay. We can use it to call for extraction from Thule's Marines on the Armageddon."

"And if they too have the same problems?.." Isador asked.

"Thule is a good man. I can only believe he and his men maintain control over the Armageddon." Gabriel responded. "Before we worry about that though, lets get to the Relay, Brothers..."

* * *

><p><strong>So Yea. Another Chapter, I'm on a roll. I just realized how I stated how every section would be seven Chapters? Well I figured out that if I'm going through the entire events of the Dawn of War series that the Sections are going to be way longer than Seven Chapters. Possibly a Chapter for every mission.<strong>


	13. 2:5 Cyrene Burns

**Chapter XII: Cyrene Burns**

* * *

><p><strong>Brother Olin Dasmac<strong>

**Aboard Strike Cruiser Armageddon**

Olin waited as the Servitors finished up repairing the damage done to his Power Armour in the Battle at the Keep and the following escape. Alton sat nearby. Asides from the scratching of the Servitors working away. There was no sound. Olin broke that.

"Has this ever happened to you before?"

"What has?" Alton answered.

"Brothers turning against Brother, have you ever seen a fellow Raven turn like that?"Olin asked

"No, I hadn't and I hope I never have to again..."

"How many of them?"

"How many of them what?"

"How many turned against us? Our own Brothers?"

"An entire half of Third Company. I've never heard of such treachery on this scale within the Blood Ravens. It will not matter though. They most likely died when we blew the Chapter keep. Those who didn't shall face our Holy Retribution when the 5th Company arrive to help us expunge this madness. "

"The 5th Company isn't coming Alton." Martellus walked in.

"Then who is?" Alton asked.

"No one as far as I'm concerned." I asked the Captain if the Chapter was sending reinforcements to help us retake Cyrene and he said he and Kyras decided no one would be sent." Martellus stated

"So? Where going to take the planet back all by ourselves?" Before Olin or Martellus could offer their opinion, Captain Gabriel Anglos suddenly joined the conversation.

"No one is ever stepping foot on Cyrene ever again Brother." The three other Marines snapped to attention.

"Brother Captain. We were just discussing what happ" The captain silenced them with a motion of his hand.

"I have made my choice, Cyrene shall burn." There was a prolonged silence in the room. Olin didn't believe what he heard.

_Just Like Isalus? _Olin remembered his lost Home World. _Except this time. There not exterminating Orks, there slaughtering human beings. Innocents... _

"It wasn't an easy choice I assure you. But Cyrene is lost to the Imperium and forever will be." Gabriel finished. Olin wanted to shout.

_No, it doesn't have to end this way! We can go back! We can save them! _Olin restrained himself from an out burst. _This is Cyrene your destroying..._ Olin felt pain as the thought came to mind of an entire world being burnt to ashes under the might of Imperial Fleet.

"Brother Olin. Back on Cyrene, I had high suspicions that you had brought the taint of Chaos to the keep." Gabriel's next sentence wanted to make Olin cry out as well. "The sheer coincidence that soon as you return, Chaos arrives. Well for that... I'm sorry that I was to quick to judge you." did Gabriel just apologize? Olin was shocked.

"We all acted in haste Brother. There is nothing to regret. There was nothing we could do." Isador spoke, saving Olin from responding. Isador's comment; stirred the Captain greatly. Gabriel suddenly scorned the Liberian.

"Nothing to Regret? I have everything to regret Liberian. I could of acted quicker. I could of saved them... Cyrene shall dwell with me forever. As it will all of you..." Gabriel suddenly turned and left the room. Isador left soon after.

"I guess the Inquisition is going to be involved. They'll come out, burn the planet. Leave Chapter Command a lot of paper work, execute some suspected Heretics then leave. I'm all to familiar with the process." Sargent Warren breathed.

"I just want us to get back where were needed. On the front lines, fighting against the everyday threats, not being shot in the back by our own brothers." Alton stated. Olin just sat there, coming to grips with what the Captain had just said. It would dwell within Olin forever. As would it the souls of every one who managed to survive the terrible event. The Exterminates, the death of a world...

* * *

><p>Sargent Tarkus watched from the Observation deck, as the Armageddon slowly moved away from Cyrene. Along side him was Brother Thaddeus.<p>

"What do you think of this Thaddeus?" Tarkus asked.

"I don't see why we aren't taking the fight to the Heretics. All of Cyrene hasn't Fallen. There are still innocents, loyal to the Emperor. There are still good people down there Sargent... Why are we abandoning them to Die?..." Thaddeus finished. Tarkus opened his mouth to answer but he found he didn't have one...

* * *

><p>Gabriel Angelo's stood on the long gloomy bridge of Armageddon, alongside Brother Captain Thule. They took one last glimpse at the Planet, one more time as the sun Aurelia made it's pass; causing Cyrene's surface to shine. He had done it. The Chapter Master's seal were attached. Signed ready for deliverance. The Document that would doom Cyrene to the Inquisition's Hammer. All that remained to do: for the Man in charge of Cyrene, the Lord Protector: to sign it. Gabriel Angelo. Gabriel sighed as the ink dried on the parchment. Captain Thule set his hand on Gabriel's shoulder.<p>

"You did what you must Brother. There is nothing else we can do..." Gabriel knew he could of done something, he could of done something now. But no: It was too late to change a fate of his own choice. He pledged himself to this: Gabriel handed the Servitor the Parchment, to be embedded in a Communication to the Inquisition Headquarters on Terra. It was done: Cyrene had finally fallen...

* * *

><p><em><strong>LOG: History Of The Ravens:<strong>_

_**Testimony Of Brother Sargent: ******* ******, Blood Ravens: Fall Of Cyrene...**_

_Later, I guess I was all to familiar with such events... _

_Entire Worlds being transformed into ashes_

_Cyrene. Just another to add to the list of casualties_

_For the Inquisition does it's work;_

_Without Mercy;_

_Without Pause;_

_Without Regret_

_Maybe one day I thought It might be different, one day. When we are victorious_

_That Victory... That overwhelming sense... The Achievement.._

_To survive. Not only ourselves. But the Imperium as a whole:_

_No More Orks. No More Chaos, No More Xenos_

_That Victory is very far away, my Friend...  
>But I swear on your fallen name Brother, that one day:<em>

_That Victory... shall be ours. And The Emperor shall rule in peace..._

_I will die delivering that day If a have to..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>END OF SECTION II<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for such a short concluding Chapter, the end of Cyrene. Also that this Section was shortened for pacing reasons. The Next Section shall commence the Events of Dawn Of War I. The writing job becomes much more easier for me, not including the part were a Write in Olin and the rest of my Fan Fiction to come. Till then: The Emperor Protects [So does Reviews]<br>_**


	14. 3:1 Welcome To Tarterus

**Section III: War Dawns**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XIII: Welcome to Tartarus<strong>

**Six Months after the Fall Of Cyrene**

Private Darren Shaw never really knew much about these... things. He only knew one thing: Greenskins are the enemy. And the duty of the Guard, was to fight them tooth and nail until the end, that was his duty. Today, Duty wasn't even the second last thing he was worried about.

"HERE WE GO LADZ! HERE WE GO!" The Ork Leader cried. Shaw fired his Rifle, as the Orks charged into their line.

"HERE WE GO!" The Ork gave one final joyful cry as it was impaled on Shaw's bayonet. Ever since the Orks had arrived on Tartarus two weeks ago, they'd overrun every city and town on this Emperor forsaken Planet. On the second day, Shaw himself taken away from the rest of the group of refugees, handed a rifle, then shoved in the direction of the nearest front line. It was sheer luck that he survived this far. That luck had run out today... Defending this dammed Space Port...

"HOLD THE LINE! IN THE NAME OF THE EMPEROR YOU WILL NOT FAULTER!" Shaw's CO Colonel Brom shouted at the top of his breath, standing on top of a small hill of rubble, his red cloak fluttering in the wind like some sort of legendary commander. Shaw was knocked down by a large brute of an Ork, lifting it's crude axe above it's head; laughing like a maniac. Before it could bring it down though, Shaw grabbed his rifle and stabbed the Bayonet into the Monster's gut. The foul creature's laugh was cut as the it gave a death wheeze.

_What you know? Maybe I'm cut out for this Soldier thing after all. Better than being a farmer..._Shaw rolled away and got back to his feet. He could see his fellow Guardsmen faltering, two Conscripts next to the Colonel snapped and ran.

"We can't hold!"

"Run for your lives!" the second conscript shouted as they ran. The Colonel shot them in the back.

"Cowards." The Colonel breathed. "You Will Fight Or You Will Die!" The Colonel shouted, reminding the entire unit of their "Duty". Shaw was knocked down by another Ork, before he could respond, the beast drove it's axe into it's shoulder.

"AHHH!" The Ork laughed at Shaw's reaction. It withdrew the Axe from Shaw's arm and prepared for the killing blow. But thankfully the Emperor was watching down that day. There was a sharp crack and dusty sky glittered, even the Orks were distracted. Salvation came.

"BOOM!" The impact of the first Drop Pod sent the Ork standing over Shaw flying. Shaw saw it: Blood Ravens... _Emperor be praised _Shaw thought as he passed out to his injuries...

* * *

><p>Gabriel Angelos climbed from his Drop Pod, all ready knee deep in Orks. He fired his Bolt Pistol, catching his first kill of the day in the head, he then charged up and decapitated the next Ork swiftly with his Power Sword.<p>

"Space Marines! Attack!" Gabriel cried as at least two dozen Orks swarmed around him. He swung his sword once more, cutting down at least four Orks in one swipe.

Cries of "For The Emperor" could be heard as the Blood Ravens collided in battle with the Feral Orks. Battle Knives met Axes in Close quarters Combat. Gabriel finished the last Ork off, delivering it a swift blow from his Power Sword before turning to the Imperial Guard Colonel, standing there in shock.

"I am Captain Gabriel Angelos of the Blood Ravens Third Company! Status!" Gabriel introduced himself in his usual fashion when dealing with non-Astrates. The Colonel began.  
>"My Lord, We have all we done to stop the Orks... But we have failed.." The Colonel admitted defeat. "My men's lives are yours."<p>

"You stood your ground in the face of the Emperor's foes. You have done your duty. If your men have failed, I will leave their judgment in your hands."

"Thank you, my Lord". The Colonel exclaimed.

"I am not here for your thanks." Gabriel rebuked. "This port is to be held if we are to maintain Troop and Supply lines to the Planet surface. That is why we are here! Now. What of the wounded and the Civilians?"

"Stranded. We have few ships..." The Colonel said bleakly.

"Then you shall have more!" Gabriel activated his Vox back to Martellus in the Fleet. "All Blood Raven Flights, execute protocol twenty three and initiate Civilian evacuation. We shall dispatch the Ground forces."

"Yes My Lord." Martellus quickly responded as he set out to complete Gabriel's orders.

"Ground Forces, my Lord?" The Colonel responded confused. "But the Orks have retreated!" As soon as the Colonel finished, another wave of Drop Pods landed.

"You must know your enemy to defeat them Colonel, Orks only retreat to regroup. They will keep coming at you until you, or them, are dead." A Thunder-Hawk dropped a Mobile Command Post. Gabriel walked away from the Colonel back to his Blood Ravens. "Brothers! Let us destroy this Alien Filth!"

"Hurrah!" The Marines cheered. The Blood Ravens raced into battle...

* * *

><p>Olin Dasmac knew his duty all too well. <em>Kill anything that's green. <em>Olin mused remembering Alton's joke. Olin felt the Drop Pod smash into the planet's surface, reminding him of the last time he rode in a drop Pod... It didn't have a good conclusion. Olin saw the Drop Pod's door open: Revealing a giant mob of Orks. Olin drew his Chain-Sword remembering his last encounter with these savage beasts.

_This time I'm not afraid. Not even a tiny bit. _Olin thought as he drove his Chain-Sword through the Ork's skull. He kicked the body, de-attaching it from his weapon. Brother Alton stood alongside him.

"For The Emperor!" Alton let out the time old Imperial battle cry as they crashed into another Ork Mob. Olin cut through the Orks like they paper. Holy fire burning in his heart.

_This is for Isalus you beasts! This is for Roland! _Olin drove his Chain-Sword through Ork, splattering it's innards across his front Armour. _"This is for every soul that died fighting you're miserable kind!" _Olin hacked down Ork after Ork. When there was no more Orks to dismantle, Olin stopped. Alton stood, similarly bloodied. Olin took off his helmet to simply breath again.

"Captain Gabriel is establishing a base on the far side of the port, we should wait here until he arrives." Alton stated. Olin was impatient to get into more Ork blood though.

"Were going to stand here while our brothers get to have all the fun? The Orks call our attention." Olin replied.

"Well don't worry. Here the good Captain comes now." Alton said. Olin turned around. Captain Gabriel followed by two more Squads of Marines raced forward. Gabriel quickly ran by them shouting orders to his Squads. Olin turned to Alton and smiled.

"What are we waiting for Brother? A personal invitation?" Olin snapped his Helmet and ran after Gabriel.

"The Emperor Protects!" Olin cried as he charged into the Port Grounds were hundreds of round containers were piled around. Alton looked over the area. All to likely for an ambush... But he wasn't going to let Olin have all the fun. Alton drew his own Combat Knife and charged in too.

"For the Emperor!" Alton charged.

* * *

><p>Gabriel charged forward, down a narrow corridor these Containers made in their now not so orderly rows. The Orks had erected a make shift wall at the end, two wooden guard towers manned by Gretchen.<p>

"Follow me Marines! Faith Protects!" Gabriel cried as his assembled Marines crashed into the Ork Base. The Raven's welding Flamers made short work on the Guard Towers and the foul Ork Structures, Gabriel once again bloodied himself in pools of Ork Blood. After literally smashing through the Ork Camp, they came back out into the Space Port's Cargo area again. Gabriel could see an Imperial Guard Squadron fighting a mob of Orks not to far away.

"Those Imperial Guardsmen look like they could use assistance! Make haste Brothers!" Gabriel ordered his Marines once more. The Imperial Guards turned to see that it wasn't another Mob of Orks emerging from the Camp:

"Our Prayers have been answered! Here come the Space Marines!" The lead Guard cried. The Blood Ravens dived in to the rescue of their allies...

* * *

><p>Olin removed his helmet again and breathed out heavily. They had perused the Orks all the way back to their camp of the fringe of the City and had massacred them to the last. Captain Gabriel knelled by the corpse of a fallen Ork, reciting Prayers to the Emperor, the solemn image he had conveyed ever since they left Cyrene. Olin himself took a rest by sitting down in the mud. Relaxing now that this battle was over. Olin savoured to be back in the fight alongside the 3rd Company. Orks. Probably Olin's favorite enemy now if someone asked. They died all too easily...In his thoughts, he almost didn't notice Liberian Isador arrive in another Drop Pod. Sargent Razvre was just about to meet him when the Imperial Guardsmen Colonel met him first.<p>

"I am honored to be in the presence of a Liberian." The Colonel opened up with the usual boot licking Guardsmen Commanders did when the Space Marines saved them. "I wish to know how my men can better serve you."

"We shall wait for the Captain to finish his Prayers." Isador said. "I saw you stand against the Orks." Isador changed the topic. "You're a brave man, Colonel. I wish I could say the same about your men."

"I shall strengthen their resolve my Lord!" The Colonel responded sharply.

"See that you do.." Isador began to walk off. "Or we shall do it for you..." But before Isador had completely walked away: he turned back to the Colonel. "You have something you wish to say. Say it, Colonel."

"How did you know?" The Colonel exclaimed.

"Even without my Psychic "gifts", it's obvious. Speak:."

"Is it true your Company eradicated a heresy on the planet of Cyrene recently? An Exterminates? Down to the Planet's last man, women and child?" The Colonel asked the awkward question. Isador froze for a second. He then resumed: not even bothering to turn around.

"Colonel. You're company is welcome, but such questions are not." Isador spat in an intimidating manor. "Do not ask the Captain about Cyrene, if you intend to remain in his good graces..." Isador put it simple. Don't ask. The Colonel and Isador walked over to Gabriel. "Brother Captain, the Colonel wishes an audience with you."

"Thank you Isador." Gabriel said as he turned to Brom. The Guardsmen Colonel began:

"My Lord, My Tartarus 57th Imperial Guard Regiment stand ready to serve you in protecting the city. They wish to make amends for..." The Captain gestured for him to stop speaking which he immediately did.

"They will have many Opportunities to prove themselves warriors worthy of the Emperor. The Blood Ravens are leaving this City, it's protection in your hands." Olin's new Sargent: Matiel arrived and rallied his squad together. Olin and the rest of his new Squad began their march.

"I will ready my men. May I ask what your next course of action is?" The Colonel asked.

"Orks only respect Strength." Gabriel explained. "and I intend to show them we have it in ample supply." Olin starred at a dead Ork warrior as they marched by. It's ferocity staying on it's face even after death...

* * *

><p><strong>The first chapter to be set actually in the events of a Dawn Of War game! I have one simple question. Should I keep the Dialog from the game untouched or should I adapt it to fit my own Fan Fiction's needs? So far, the dialog is the very same as it was in the Dawn Of War Mission: Planet Fall. I'm actually learning a bit more about the way Gabriel and Isador speak from re watching the Cinematic. Also, I skipped over most of the level to avoid the parts were Gabriel stands around and narrates his own command.<strong>

**"WE NEED TO BUILD POWER GENERATORS! We need them to..." Yea. I have to avoid that  
><strong>


	15. 3:2 Infiltration

**Chapter XIV: Infiltration**

* * *

><p>"You have your orders, now go. And may the Emperor protect you." Gabriel finished speaking to Cyrus and his Scout Marines. Cyrus nodded and lead his men forward. Isador remained, staring off the cliff towards the Ork Camp.<p>

"I do not care for all this sneaking about." he breathed.  
>"I know Old Friend, you always preferred a more direct approach." Gabriel responded.<p>

"We have the Imperial Guard." Isador stated. "Why not send them into battle instead of treating them like glorified Sheppard's? If we do meet the Orks in force, they would not be able to stand before us."

"We have fought the Orks a hundred times before." Gabriel remembered the Battle of Sicaluis, another world fallen under his watch. "They thrive on war. A direct assault on them would likely improve their morale, and simply attract more of the beasts. The casualties would be enormous."

"What are the Imperial Guard for if not to die for the Emperor?" Isador asked. "At least we should retain a Regiment to remain at our call. We have little support this far out. We would not want to be remembered for our carelessness."

"We? Old Friend? Or me?" Gabriel asked.

"We are Brothers, Gabriel. You know better than to ask that question." Isador responded. "I know what this is about: There was nothing you could do to save Cyrene, Gabriel."

"Do not mention that place again, Isador. Cyrus was my home world... My responsibility..." Isador sighed and walked away, leaving Gabriel to his own.

_Doesn't he see it? Cyrene was my fault and my fault alone. I was to blind and arrogant of my world's purity to see the taint under my own nose! It was my failure, my sin... _Gabriel returned his attention to the mission at hand.

"Scout Team 3? Do you copy?"

"Yes my Lord." Cyrus responded.

"The Local Imperial Water Works has fallen into Ork hands. If we are to reclaim this area, we must first recapture this position. Your Brothers have infiltrated ahead of you. They shall assist you in reconnaissance. If things prove to be move than you can handle... Brother Tarkus is standing by to lend his support."

"That will not be necessary Captain. Moving into position. Cyrus out."...

* * *

><p>"This isn't fair. Since when in any combat theater have the Marines been asked to take a back seat to the fighting?" Alton exclaimed.<p>

"Sargent Cyrus and his Scouts have this mission Brother, better not to doubt their abilities." Olin answered.

"I don't have any grudge against the Scouts Brother, it's just the very prospect of the mission is ridiculous, why doesn't the Captain send in the Marines!"

"Have you ever faced the Ork's before Alton?"

"Once on Ilos... a short skirmish if I must admit."

"I suspect the Captain is simply trying to thin their number, scatter them before he sends in the Brother Marines. I doubt we have the number alone to face the Ork horde head on..."

"Have faith in the Emperor Brother, and we shall prevail." Alton countered.

"The Emperor will not save a fool knee deep in too many Ork's for his own good. The Emperor may be merciful but he has no time for the rash, and foolish."

"Well spoken Brother, well spoken." Sargent Matiel said. Olin turned his attention to his Sargent who was entering the munition area. The 6th Squad has set up a tent to cover the munitions lest they be damaged by the cursed rain and the mud of the swamp.

"Brother Olin, we spent our good spare time to set up this tent to keep our spare ammo away from the mud and you drag it though here?" The Sargent asked. Olin then noticed he was still slacking mud from earlier when a Chimera APC had gone through a small pond of mud with himself unlucky enough to be standing by. Olin barely restrained himself from going and teaching the driver a lesson in respect. Till the Sargent pointed it out, Olin didn't think he got that covered.

"I can't help myself for the short attention span of our these incompetent Guardsmen, they have already shown they are terrible at standing straight in combat and even more pathetic when actually in combat with the enemy. Let alone driving..." Olin responded.

"It's no surprise the Captain dumped them back at the Space Port, there more a burden than they are a boon to our operation." Alton said as cleaned his helmet and side arm.

"We should be thankful for any support the Guards can give us. We'll need the numbers when the Orks counter-attack." The Sargent spoke.

"The matter of the Guards cares little with me. I'm more concerned about our forces. Were servility under manned, we still haven't recovered from Cyrene. I guess that's why the Captain is using every possible chance to engage the enemy with minimal causalities." Sargent Warren said, modifying his Jump Packs settings.

"I heard from Martellus in the fleet that the Chapter Master was considering reinforcements."

"He has decided Brother, that we are more than equipped to deal with these Orks. We shall defeat these pathetic creatures here and restore the Honor of the 3rd Company. Such is the will of the emperor." Sargent Matiel finished. Olin turned his attention to scraping the damn mud off his Armour. The Ork Blood and the Mud blended to create one hard cover. maybe he could use a rest from battle for now...

* * *

><p>"Sargent Cyrus?"<p>

"Yes Initiate?" Cyrus asked.

"We are in position, were waiting for your orders."

"Hold Position until I arrive? Understand?"

"Yes Sargent." Cyrus deactivated his Vox and moved forward with Initiate Kalen who was nervously glancing around the jungle. Cyrus mused his Initiate partner's nerve.

"Calm down Initiate. The Orks won't be waiting for us." Cyrus spoke.

"Never doesn't pay to be prepared Sargent..." Kalen glanced into a nearby undergrowth.

"Fool." Cyrus mused. "You'll alert the Orks to our presence if your going to spend your time rustling around bushes looks for them. Just follow me."

"Yes, Sargent." Kalen took his uneasy glance away from the jungle and followed Cyrus. It didn't take them long to spot their first Ork. Two of them actually. Two Orks sat on the opposite side of the creek, keeping a look out for intruders. Kalen took a glance at the Orks. "We'll have to find another way across the water, Sargent, the Orks have this shallow secured."

"Don't be so quick to give up Initiate, these Orks aren't even paying attention." Cyrus noted as the Orks started attempting to hit each other with their axes and seizing each other up and squabbling over who was the tallest like children. "Follow me and hold your breath." Cyrus went flat and started crawling towards the creek. Kalen hesitated before followed. Cyrus simply crawled into the creek, no even caring that he put his head under water. Kalen took a deep breath and followed. They crawled at such a slow pace as they moved so they didn't disturb the water. Kalen's lungs drying up as he ran out of air. Cyrus however: didn't even seem to breath at all as he maintained his careful crawl across the creek bed. Kalen couldn't stand it. He didn't join the Blood Ravens to drown in some shallow creek on some back water planet. He burst his head above the water, taking a giant breath before returning. But to his dismay: the Orks noticed.

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"SHUT UP YOU GROT! DEM JUST FISH!"  
>"FISH! HEREZ!"<br>"DAH! DEH NOBZ SAID WEZ BE EATING FISHZ TONIGHT!"  
>"I HATEZ DA FISHZ!"<p>

"NO ONE CARES!" The other Ork shouted, winning the shouting contest. Cyrus reached the other side of the creek, maintaining such a slow and graceful crawl that he didn't disturb the water, Kalen however, got his head above the water soon as possible. Cyrus gave him an angry stare. Soon as they passed the Orks, Cyrus began:

"You almost got us discovered back there Initiate! You disobeyed Orders!"

"I ran out of breath!" Kalen responded.

"Then get a longer one!" Cyrus simply rebuked him. "Your own personal instinct will not compromise the mission!" They simply returned to the mission at hand. Cyrus lead them through a tangle of jungle, as they went, Kalen saw a Squad of Imperial Guards being cornered by Mob of Orks. It was a surprise these Guards had managed to hold thus far, but were slowly being overwhelmed.

"Sargent?..."

"I see them, Initiate. I'm afraid we can't break our cover. Keep moving and ignore it." Cyrus instructed as they left the Guards to their fate. Kalen could hear the Orks shout in victory as the last of the guards met the end of an axe. Cyrus stopped Kalen from walking forward. A small Machine Gun bunker had been built, around it stood four Orks.

"Ork Outpost. We'll get past though." Cyrus activated his Vox. "Status?"

"Scout Squad Two is in position."

"Good to hear your still alive. Take out those Orks around the Outpost Over?"

"Yes, Sargent" Kalen watched the feat of accuracy and timing as the Sniper double team on the ridge picked off the Orks. The last Ork didn't even get time to turn it's head before it fell dead. "All Orks are neutralized."

"Good work, Initiates. Link up with us."  
>"Yes. Sargent." The Two Scouts with Sniper Rifles got up from their position on the ridge and slid down and joined Kalen and Cyrus. Kalen immediately recognized them as Darren and Thorn. The Two Scouts simply greeted Kalen with a nod. Kalen returned it to his fellow scouts.<p>

"Come, we still have to neutralize the Ork Leader for our Brothers." Cyrus lead them forward once again. It wasn't long before they came to the next Ork position. This time, a more organized Ork patrol marched about with a Machine Gun Tower over watching them, the place seemed to be a work site for the Water Works before the Orks infested the place. "Wait till, the patrol passes. Then we shall move by." Cyrus told them. They hid in the foliage on one side of the camp as the Orks made their way by. Kalen held his breath as the Orks marched by, so close he could reach out and touch them if he truly wanted to. Cyrus didn't even flinch. Once the Orks passed, Cyrus motioned for them to move. They quickly got through the Work Site, going to a path way which led up the hill to the water works, three Ork Shooters stood on guard. "Thorn, take those Orks down." Cyrus ordered.

"Right away." Thorn smiled as he targeted the first Ork, he pulled the trigger. The Orks head went up in a burst of mush. The second and third Ork turned surprised.

"WAZZ THATZ HEZ HEADZ EXPLODEDZ!" The third Ork cried as Thorn pulled the trigger a second time. The second Orks head splattered as it collapsed. The Third one cried again.

"AH! EXPLODEDEN HEADZZ!" Thorn finished the last pathetic Ork off as squeezed the trigger once more.

"Orks Eliminated." Thorn breathed.

"Good work." Cyrus turned his gaze to the Water Works to see their target, an Ork Nob standing up just at the edge of the facility.

"There's our Target. The Ork Nob. If we can kill him, the rest of the Orks will scatter." Cyrus finished.

"Should we use our rifles?" Darren asked.

"Negative, beasts head looks to big to piece with two shots, we'll get up close and then combine fire. Follow me." Cyrus lead them towards the ramp that lead up to the Water Works Station when an Ork Patrol burst down the same ramp. "Ork Patrol, get down!" Cyrus shouted as they barely had time to get into cover as the Orks charged by. Kalen once more held his breath as the Orks stopped and snooped around a bit before the leader declared it "A LOARD OF RUBISHZ!" and returned back to the Water Works. Kalen resumed breathing normally.

"Practicing Holding your breath Initiate?" Cyrus mocked. "Come on, we have to kill the Nob while we have the chance." Cyrus and the three other Scouts silently ascended up to the water works. The Nob was facing the wrong way when they reached the top of the ramp. Cyrus and the Scouts targeted it. Before they could unleash their bullets into the Orks head, it turned around and saw them.

"WHATZ GOINGZ ON HEREZ!" It barely had time to say before all four Scouts fired their Sniper Rifles and Bolters into it's head. The Ork Nob's head splattered like a water melon being hit with a hammer. All the other Orks in the camp turned their way, raising their weapons.

"DA BOSS IS DEAD!" Without even paying attention to the Orks, Cyrus activated his Vox.

"The Target is Neutralized"

"Good Work! We will take it from here!" Gabriel responded. As if in instant reply, Two Drop Pods fell from the sky and smashed into the ground around the Water Works. Gabriel along with Sargent Tarkus and two Squads of Tactical Marines emerged.

"For The Emperor!" And then they could say it descended into the ordinary day...

* * *

><p>Isador stood waiting for Gabriel to finish his Prayers, so that they may resume to business of Hunting the Ork Clans. A scout, Darren if Isador remembered Correctly, approached.<p>

"I must speak to the captain." He spoke as he bowed.

"He is giving the Emperor his praise at the moment." Isador responded. "Leave him."

"Yes Brother Liberian. We completed our sweep of the area and can find no more Orks." The Scout reported happily.

"Indeed." Isador said flatly. "Tell your Squad to move ahead and clear the Company's path."

"Yes, Brother Liberian. " The Scout responded before leaving to complete his new orders. Isador however: felt some one else approaching... The dark figure emerged from the shadows as if a Villain of legend.

"I will suffer no Trespass." Isador simply said. The dark shadow revealed itself to be a Sorcerer of Chaos.

"We'll see about that..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, Another Chapter, a long one quite. [Longer than your average chapter] Cookies for anyone who can spot a modified dialog!<br>**


	16. 3:3 Under Seige

**Chapter XV: Under Siege**

* * *

><p>"Brother Matiel! Second Squad is to man those buildings opposite the Market Street! Go!" Gabriel ordered over the Vox.<p>

"Yes, Captain." Matiel responded as he lead his squad forward.

"Brother Tanthuis! Take ninth squad and shore up our defenses along our southern flank! We need those Tarantula Gun Emplacements operational!" Gabriel thundered out commands.

"Sir!" Brother Corallis asked. "Something needs to be done about that Artillery!"

"That is correct Brother Corallis. Begin executing Protocol eighteen. We will silence the Ork Artillery." Gabriel responded as he and Isador left the landing pad as one of the last Thunder-Hawks blasted off; barely escaping blasts from the Ork canons. Colonel Brom approached.

"My Lord, I have taken the liberty of stationing my Imperial Guard around the key facilities including the Space Port and Power Plant."

"Your initiative is admirable, Colonel." Gabriel praised. "But I need you to pull back your men to this location so that they can concentrate their defence."

"But if we abandon the Space Port..."

"We can not hold the Space Port, Colonel. We have to maintain our defenses in one location to assure victory. Do not mistake the Orks simple manner for stupidity, they are more cunning than they seem." Gabriel lectured. "Now go."

"Yes, My Lord." Brom bowed and left. As soon as he left, Isador started.

"I do not agree with this course of action. Why are we sitting back and waiting for the Orks to strike? We should attack! Surely it is better than sitting here and doing nothing!" Isador argued.

"You would have us meet the Orks on open ground? That would be madness." Gabriel responded. "It is written in the Codex Astartes that this situation calls for a defensive action."

"Of course... you are right. Perhaps patience is the better virtue here..." Isador finished. Finished with the debating, Gabriel activated his Vox and addressed the entire 3rd Company.

"Brothers! The Orks have overrun this city! This transgression shall not stand! We shall fight! Until the last Ork is dead!" Gabriel called. Isador smirked.

"Great words, Brother Captain. Great Words."

* * *

><p>Olin and Alton sat in a tall three story building, just across from the Market Street. Sargent Matiel watched eagerly from the window as the Orks drew closer. Brother Victus stood next to him, Heavy Bolter at the ready. Olin smiled as the Orks came running straight forward into their trap. Seeder Mines which the 2nd Squad had planted earlier today exploded up in giant waves of Shrapnel, making quick work of the first Ork wave. Alton smirked.<p>

"First Waves down and we still haven't fired a shot."

"I for one, don't want to sit up here all day and watch Orks explode. It gets a little tiring after a while." Brother Valerian added. Matiel turned to Victus.

"How many Seeder Mines did you use Brother?"

"They should start getting though by the 3rd Wave, after that if they should try and enter our building, they will encounter another wall. By the 4th wave we should start thinning them with our Bolters." Victus responded.

"Sound Plan." Alton agreed as the next wave met the same fate. Olin swore it was raining Ork blood. The Orks continued to send more into the meat grinder, still not getting the picture. The 3rd wall of Mines on the streets exploded.

"That's our last line. Ready to fire!" Victus lifted his Heavy Bolter up into the window. Olin stood up and fixed his first kill of the day in his sights. A Nob, a worthy kill. He fired, killing the Ork. Dozens.. no hundreds more came though, charging towards the building in fury of being denied proper combat. Olin's Clip hit empty. He hit the release button, ejecting the clip before loading another one in it's place.

"Head shots only!" the Sargent yelled. "We have to preserve our ammunition." Olin sighted another Nob, quickly dispatching it. More explosions could be heard as the building shock.

"We got company!"Brother Lysandrous yelled over the Vox as the Orks stormed into the building. Victus fired his Heavy Bolter full burst into the Ork Horde which swept like a wave over their position. Olin turned as a Ork burst into the room were most of 2nd Squad had set up position. That meant their three Brothers on the first floor were either dead or knee deep in Orks. Olin hoped the latter was true as he sunk his Combat Knife into the poor excuse of an Orks head before kicking it back down the stairs.

"Captain Anglos! We need firing support! Were knee deep here!" Sargent Matiel called into the Vox.

"I hear you 2nd Squad. 8th Squad is on it's way! Hold until they reinforce you!" Gabriel responded. Olin cleared the blood off his knife as another six Orks bounded up the Stair case. Sargent Matiel came to his aid, adding his Chain-sword. Victus scorned the empty ammunition clips.

"I'm out!" Victus abandoned the Heavy Bolter. Alton and the other two Marines with still loaded Bolters in their Squad fired down into the Ork Horde rushing into the building but it wasn't thinning their numbers even by five percent. Now the Horde thundered up the stair case like rising flood water. Olin drew his Bolt Pistol and fired shots into the rising Horde, thinning them before Matiel started hacking into them with his Chain-Sword.

"Brothers!" Sargent Tarkus called over the Vox much to their relief. "8th Squad has arrived." Tarkus and his newly arrived Squad appeared on the street and started helping thinning the Orks before making their own push into the building. Caught between the resolute defenders on the 2nd Floor and Sargent Tarkus and his men pushing into the first floor, the Orks were trapped; many fleeing by jumping out the windows or scratching at the walls, desperately looking for an escape. The Two Blood Raven Squads met, slaughtering the Orks between them. Finally, their was nothing left of the Orks but their blood. Olin looked for their fallen brothers. Of the three stationed on the first floor, only Lysandrous remained, gripping his Combat Knife, half dead.

"Sargent! Lys needs to see an Apothecary!"

"He's still alive? I guess he always has clung to life." Alton helped Olin pick up their fallen Brother.

"I could of never been happier to see you, Brother." Sargent Matiel addressed Tarkus.

"The Captain wants us to fall back to the Fire Base, Orks are getting to thick for Squads to hold out here."

"Very well. I need to get one of my Squad to the Apothecaries any how. 2nd Squad! Were falling back!" Matiel called. Olin and the rest happily obliged, falling back past Ninth Squad, up to the landing Pads were they provided cover fire, with new clips of ammo. This time, the Orks were throwing large sections of Armour towards them. Victus smiled as he hefted his Mark III Tornado Rocket Launcher to bear. He fired, incapacitating a Ork Russ Tank.

"By the Emperor! How did the Orks secure such weapons?" Alton cried as an Ork fired a "Modified" Bolter rifle at them. Olin saw it to: At least a Dozen Russ Tanks lead by a stolen Predator Tank headed towards their position, destroying the Tarantula Gun Emplacements.

"We can thank our Guardsmen friends for keeping watch over their own weapons, Alton!" Victus responded

"No, look! They seem to have secured our own Vehicles as well. Grossly defiling them." Alton pointed out as Victus silenced the Predator Tank, putting the rest of the Ork Armour in confusion.

"Have we even deployed our own Armour yet? Some Whirlwinds would be appreciated here..." Valerian asked.

"To my memory Brothers, we haven't deployed one Land Speeder yet.. your claims are well, Brother Alton. Were did that Predator come from?" Matiel inquired.

"We'll have time to discuses the mysteries of the universe later Brothers! More Orks incoming!" Victus called, a new fresh wave of Orks swarming towards their position. Olin realized the Objective of deploying the Armour ahead of the Infantry, they had destroyed their Automatic Gun Emplacements, leaving them open to be swarmed. Now: With both the mines and the Tarantula's gone, The Orks charged forward unopposed asides from the Blood Raven's Bolter Fire. Olin didn't bother with any precise aiming this time: simply placing his Bolter to the midst of the Ork swarm and letting it go on full burst. By time they worked their way through the latest wave, they had built themselves a wall of dead Orks, the Orks simply died stacking themselves up even higher.

"Brother Matiel! Tarkus! Drive them back from the Left Flank!" Gabriel handed out their next order over the Vox. Olin knew by Matiel, Gabriel meant every Brother in the Second.

"Brothers! With me!" Matiel rose out of cover and started climbing over the wall of Ork dead. It could be described as in the old way as: "Into the Breach." Olin and the rest of the Second Squad as well as Tarkus and the Eight charged now: Driving the Orks back off the Left Flank of the Blood Ravens Defense line. Olin could see Brother Corallis and the Captain lead the Blood Ravens forward on Right Flank. They were moving forward at the cost of no cover, to force pressure on the Ork Forces through a Pincer movement, forcing their Centre to fall back to avoid being crushed. The next Ork Wave was caught in complete surprise when they found they weren't the ones charging.

"For The Emperor!" Matiel cried as he dived into the Ork ranks, driving his Chain-Sword through Ork Flesh. Olin drove his Combat Knife into the first Orks skull, before drawing a Frag Grenade, pulling the pin, shoving it in the Orks mouth and kicking him back into another mob of Orks. The Grenade exploded, wiping the Mob out.

_I doubt that was in the Codex Astartes... _Olin smirked. The Two Space Marine Squads continued to put pressure onto the Ork lines, before they knew it: they had driven the Orks straight back to their own defence lines, but they didn't stop there. Matiel continued to lead them forward until they pushed the Orks all the way back to the City limits into the Jungle which surrounded it. After a while, they rendezvoused with the Captain and turned around to crush the Orks now trapped, surrounded by the Marines from all sides. After the last Ork fell, Olin finally swiped the blood off his Combat Knife and holstered it. Alton however, dipped the Knife in the blood of a very large Ork Nob and then ran it down the side of his helmet.

"What are you doing?" Olin asked, confused by his action.

"A little old tradition. Marking with the Blood of my enemy." Olin saw it was the third line of blood running down Alton's Helmet. He then remembered he heard from Alton that he grew up on a Feral World. He heard from Brothers, claiming that Marines who came from such worlds had strange Battle Rites.

"Well your going to need a bigger Helmet than that, considering how many battles we are yet to fight." Olin joked.

"Indeed." Alton finished and Holstered his knife, not even bothering the wipe the remaining blood off. Olin smiled as he looked over the countless Xenos dead, he would have to remind Lys later of what he had missed. Olin joined the rest of 2nd Squad in Prayer, thanking the God Emperor for their great victory over the Ork Scum here...

* * *

><p>"Sargent Matiel?" Brother Valerian asked.<p>

"Yes Brother? What troubles you?" Matiel responded. Valerian shuffled on his feet, unsure of his findings.

"Remember how Victus destroyed the Ork Predator Tank?" He asked.

"Quite clearly." Matiel remembered. The Ork Tank was guttered by Victus and his Rocket.

"Well.. I checked with Tech Marine Martellus, not one scrap of Armour has been deployed to Tarterus during our campaign."

"The Orks could of brought the Tank with them, from their last Planet." Matiel explained.

"No, it wasn't that. I inquired further... checking over the destroyed Predator Tank. After I removed all the "Extra" Ork Armour attached and their modifications, I found the Places were the Tank usually displays it's Number and Chapter Name bare."

"They could of simply removed the former owners Badge, like the primitive savages they are." Matiel again responded, giving explanation.

"This isn't the work of Orks. The place were the Badge resigns still bears it's old paint. Old paint can't describe it actually. I looked over the other bits of the Tank which weren't guttered. I checked with the Servitors." Valerian showed Matiel different parts of the Tank: Engine, Exhaust... "Their all brand new, as if just rolled out of the factory." Valerian claimed. Matiel looked over the parts himself, Valerian was right. The Parts of the Tank were brand new. Their metal still shining despite tinkering by Ork Meks.

"Your right Brother... this Ork Armour is not the usual..."

"We should inform the Captain of this. We need to find were the Orks stole such parts. Definitely not on Tarterus, the Planet may be under Protection of the Blood Ravens, but we maintain no Manufacturing Plants here or any stock piles. Whoever..." Valerian was interrupted when Liberian Isador approached.

"What is this here?" Isador asked impatiently, venom in his tone.

"Brother Liberian!" Valerian and Matiel bowed. "We were just discussing a little occurrence.."

"May you: Brother Valerian. Explain why you stole parts from the downed Vehicles?" Isador inquired. Valerian stumbled from such acquisitions.

"Brother Liberian. I took the Liberty with permission from Tech Marine Martellus to scan over these Ork Vehicles. They are..." Isador cut him off.

"These defiled Vehicles and all else with them is to be destroyed! Martellus does not have the authority at all to delay such standard protocol!"

"Liberian, the occurrences with these Vehicles. If you just let me explain?" Valerian asked.

"I have no time to hear what assumptions you have come to, Brother Valerian. You have violated Mechancium Protocol DVE-001: all holy tools of the Emperor defiled by Xenos are to be immediately destroyed!"

"Yes, My Lord..." Valerian stumbled. "I'm sorry with no being familiar with such Protocol..."

"You are lucky, I am feeling merciful today. I will not report your disgusting... Violation of Protocol to our deer Captain. Now, you two get out of here and destroy those infernal parts before I change my mind! Use the Damn Demolition Charges if you have to!" Isador thundered. Valerian and Matiel exchanged glances before turning back.

"Yes, my Lord! It will be done at once!" Valerian turned tail fast as he could, carrying the parts off with him back to the Predator to be destroyed. Matiel followed him.

"I've never seen, the Brother Liberian go off like that."

"I've never violated a Protocol like this." Valerian responded as he chucked the parts onto the remains of the Predator before planting a Demolition Charge on top of the pile, readying to destroy it.

"Lucky, the good Liberian reminded us. I've never heard of such Protocol as DVE..."

* * *

><p>Isador snapped back. <em>What the...<em> _Why am I standing around here? _Isador became aware of his surroundings. A second ago, he was at the Mobile Command Center Outpost... Isador began to straighten himself.

_Blank Outs, associated with dealing with the Warp. Common for Liberians. No matter: it does not affect my current position. _Isador began to wonder why he was standing out here in the first place among all these ruined tanks. He could see Brother Valerian and Sargent Matiel strapping a Demolition Charge to an downed Ork Defiled Predator. Isador scrutinized the waste of a good Demolition Charge. He was about to intervene with such a gross misuse of resources when he realized the Captain must of ordered it.

_He must not want to take any chances with the Orks recovering such a dangerous vehicles..._ Isador simply turned around and proceeded to walk back to the Outpost...

Right next to him: Sindri couldn't help but laugh...

* * *

><p><strong>In response to The Lament's Review. No. What Omnibus? If you could inform me more of Macha's Character, it would help the upcoming Chapters. Sorry that Chapters are coming along a bit slowly, I have to research the Levels of Dawn Of War and it's successor games to make the Story fit Canon and the Dialog to be spot on correct.<br>**


	17. 3:4 Assault

**Chapter XVI: Assault**

* * *

><p>"Everything is ready Boss!" The Ork Lieutenant shouted with grand anticipation.<p>

"Dem Humies Is In For A good Stompin!" The Ork Warboss: Orkamungus cried. "DIS IS GOING TO BE DA BEST FIGHT O'DARE MISERABLE LIVES!"

"Just make sure it's the last fight of their lives.." Sindri spoke from behind Orkamungus.

"I DON'T TAKE ORDERSZ FROM YOUZ! HUMIE!" The Warboss shouted at the Sorcerer, raging.

"We held up to our side of the bargain, have we not?" The Sorcerer stated. "You wanted a new planet to wage war on, and we have given it to you." Sindri repeated. "You wanted to face the greatest of the Imperial Warriors: The Space Marines. They are here. We've even provided you Imperial Weapons and Tanks to use on the battlefield. And all we asked in return: was that you would keep the Imperials distracted from our "Operations" here."

"YOU'ZE KEPT YOUR WORD... but dat doesn't mean you can Order the Orks around!" Orkamungus said bitterly.

"My apologies..." Sindri loathed speaking to such a beast. "We've delivered the last of the weaponry into the hands of your "Servants. We will take our leave now: I... Respectfully request that you keep the Marines busy as long as you can."

"BAH! WE'LL KEEP IM MORE DAN BUSY! WE'LL KEEP DEM DEAD!" The Warboss boasted.

"I hope so..."

* * *

><p>"The thought of kowtowing to these... Creatures disgusts me." Lord Bale bitterly said. Sindri looked to his superior, which was hard to do: Lord Bale marched without a Helmet, revealing his hideously scared and ugly face. Some Leaser's crumbled at it, but after spending Centuries staring into the depths of Warp, Sindri wasn't intimidated one bit by the Chaos Lord's appearance.<p>

"The Orks are a tool, nothing more." Sindri reassured his Lord. "Quite an efficient one I might add."

"Perhaps..." Bale mused. "But I dislike providing such unpredictable beasts with our own weaponry."

"Lord Bale. Orks are not unpredictable! Quite the contrary!" Sindri responded. "you can rely on them to turn against you, but they will honor our agreement as long as we provide enemies to satiate their Battle lust."

"If we intimidated them into doing our bidding! If we showed them our strength! They would take pause before betraying us!" Bale responded.

"You can not intimidate something which has no fear." Sindri stated. "Trouble yourself no longer with the Orks, My Lord. We will have what we came for and be gone before they finish the Imperials and turn on us." Sindri repeated his logic.

* * *

><p>"Why'z we talkin with the humies instead a fighten with dem!" Orkamungus's Lieutenant asked impatiently.<p>

"Dem Smelly, Chaos Boyz are weak! Not barely enough challenge for da Boyz! If they werez strongz likez us Orks! They wouldn't need us to fights for dem!" Orkamungus roared. "But well take their gunz and dere help. But once were done were choppin up all dem Humie boyz! We'll come back here and Chop them up az well!" Orkamungus pledged as he and his Orks charged into battle.

* * *

><p>Olin shifted uneasily in his Jump Pack. Being an Assault Marine wasn't his specialty, but the mission required it. Twenty marine shifted along with him in their Assault Gear, only half of those were trained Assault Marines. They were only in Assault Gear because the Captain demanded it for this mission, they would be taking on Hordes of Orks over treacherous terrain. Olin was just happy to have a Chain-sword by his side once more. It would certainly be better than a Combat Knife when he was knee deep in the Ork Horde. Olin and the rest of the Second Squad repeatedly tested their Jump Packs with small jumps. It would be required as they had no experience in this equipment, and asides from Sargent Warren's Assault squad, neither did any one else in the Company. 2nd Squad was just close by when the Captain had to chose. At least they would once more be on the offensive.<p>

"Are you ready?" Sargent Warren called into the Vox as the Twenty man detachment of Assault Marines, followed behind three Whirlwind Assault Batteries. The Fleet had finally gotten to shipping down the Heavy Vehicles to the surface, but most of them were being bogged up by the boggy terrain of Tarterus.

"Roger, Brother. Right behind you." Sargent Matiel responded.

"Wait. Message coming in from the Captain." Sargent Warren played the message from Gabriel over their Vox.

"Orbital Imagery shows large concentrations of Orks in this area. We must secure a location to establish forward a landing area for our Drop Ships. Ahead of you is a lightly Guarded Ork camp. Destroy it so that we may drop our forces in. You have your orders, Complete them." The Captain's message ended. Sargent Warren, the head of the Detachment was this mission, lead them to a cliff overlooking the Ork Camp which was across a river from the cliff. The Veteran Assault Marines moved to the cliff, preparing to jump the gap. In mimic, the 2nd Squad also followed them. The Three Whirlwinds pulled up behind them and began to target the Ork Camp. The Orks barely had time to look up before the Holy fire of the Whirlwinds crushed them. Sargent Warren started.

"On Three, we jump in mass! 3! 2! 1!" Olin felt another sharp pang of doubt, the same kind of feeling he got when he dropped in on Tiberius Alpha. A sharp lurch in his gut as he activated his Jump Pack and drove himself forward to jump. The worst mistake he made was to look down: the river flowed under his feet. He ignored the emotion though, continuing to drive himself forward along with 2nd Squad who were lagging behind Sargent Warren's. Of course: Sargent Warren's team got into the Combat first, dropping right on top of the Orks; still dazed by the Whirlwind's bombing.

"Slay them Brothers!" Matiel cried as the 2nd Squad touched down. Olin felt relief as their was once ground under his feet. A dozen Ork Warriors stamped out of the Main Building in the camp, Axes at ready. Olin smiled as he activated his Chain-sword and used his Jump Pack to thruster himself into the Ork ranks ahead of the rest of 2nd Squad. His accelerated speed completely surprised the Orks, Olin drove his Chain-sword through the first Orks heart before he managed to even respond. Quickly withdrawing it, Olin spun and cut another Ork straight in half through the torso. A third Ork swung it's axe into Olin's back, but Olin activated his Jump Pack, melting the Orks face off as he bolstered up into the air. The Orks roared in annoyance as they were denied their battle. Olin smiled on how fun being an Assault could be. He deactivated his Jump Pack, landing straight on top of another small Ork crushing him. The other Orks roared as they mobbed together against him once again. Olin swung his Chain-sword again, bringing another two Orks down. The Leader of the group, an Ork Nob, brought his Auto-Choppa to bear: the Ork Chainsaw plus all purpose cutting tool throttled to life. Olin held out his Chain-sword in challenge. The Ork grunted as he happily accepted.

"No Fancy Jet Pack trickz Boy!" Olin was amazed on how the Ork spoke quite fluent English.

"Have it your way Beast, I'll slay you one way or another." Olin responded. The Ork laughed manically as he shoved two other Orks out of the way [basically throwing them] as he stormed towards Olin, Auto-Choppa raised above his head for a deadly blow. Olin readied himself, finding the Ork was much bigger than he appeared at range, almost a half taller than Olin himself in full Power Armour.

"WAUGGHHH!" The Ork brought it's Auto-Choppa down. Olin remembered his Dueling training: when face with an unblockable blow, dodging is the only option. He ducked narrowly as the Ork swung too wide. Olin rolled back and brought his Chain-Sword against the Orks exposed side. But instead of hearing the sound of a Chain-Sword tearing though Ork Flesh, instead he heard the sound of two Chains meeting. The Ork had blocked his blow. Before Olin could realise, the Ork put all it's weight forward, sending Olin's Chain-Sword back. Olin again narrowly dodged being cut in half by his own Chain-Sword. He dropped and rolled to make space between him and the apparently stronger Ork. Recovering to his feet, the Ork was already charging forward to make another blow. The Auto-Choppa swung mid way. Almost severing Olin's body in half. The blow did: However: send Olin's Chain-Sword flying out of his hands. Olin was sent flying back, landing into the mud. The Ork roared, drawing large amounts of clapping from the audience: The Nob's remaining Orks: More interested in watching the show instead of defending the Camp against the Assault Marines currently slaughtering their way through it. The Ork Nob showed off, picking up Olin's Chain-Sword: hefting it in one hand and the Auto-Choppa in the other. The Ork Nob raised the two weapons above his head, preparing to finish his downed opponent as the Audience roared. The scene reminded Olin of the Old Gladiator Duels in Ancient Terra.

"WAUGHHH!" The Ork let out one final cry of victory as he brought his two weapons down on Olin. Olin didn't surrender to fate though, drawing his Combat Knife and plunging it into the Orks stomach. The Ork howled in pain and withdrew, receiving scorns and some booing from the Audience. The Orks expression showed one of extreme anger as he recovered and raised his weapons back up into the fighting stance again. Olin got up and readied himself: though a simple Combat Knife wouldn't hold itself long in a fight against both an Auto-Choppa and a Chain-Sword which the Ork easily hefted in his hands. The Ork charged again, swinging the Chain-Sword forward. Olin dodged the swing, thrusting his knife once more into the Orks mid section. The Ork gave another howl of pain as it kicked Olin back. Olin rolled once again through the mud and wet grass [any grass that wasn't completely scorched by the Whirlwind's Attack]

"DIS TIME! STAY DOWNZ HUMIE!" The Ork roared as he charged forward, finally anticipating to deliver the final blow.

"I'll never bow down to fate, Ork." Olin taunted as he managed to raise himself to his knees. The Ork gave another roar as he swung his Auto-Choppa, aiming for a decapitation. Olin closed his eyes as he raised his last final measure. Their was a clang of metal and the grinding as the Orks Auto-Choppa met metal instead of flesh. Olin opened his eyes. The Combat Knife has indeed blocked the Auto-Choppa at the last moment, freezing the weapon. Olin recovered from the sheer shock of surviving before the Ork did. He reached forward and wrestled his Chain-Sword from the Orks other hand before kicking himself free of the Ork. Olin smiled as he once again reactivated his weapon. The Ork stumbled back. Olin didn't let the Ork recover, delivering none less than seven swipes into the Orks gut with his Chain-Sword. The Ork continued to howl in utter agony. Olin finally put it out of it's misery by delivering a sharp blow to it's head. The Ork's blood decorated Olin's Chain-Sword as it was finally felled. The Orks watching now stared at Olin with utter disbelief. Olin raised his chain-sword, ready to cut into the Ork mob. But the action was not needed: The Orks simply ran away now without their leader.

"That was quite a show, Brother Olin." Sargent Matiel laughed as he landed beside Olin. Olin gave his Sargent a glance.

"Were where you when I nearly got killed?"

"Well for all purposes Olin, you handled it perfectly. You didn't need our help." Matiel finished. Olin nodded as he looked around the Ork Camp. The Assault Marines and their Melta-Bombs combined with the fire of the Whirlwind's had demolished every last Ork Building to the ground. The Camp's inhabitants had either fled or were bled over the ground, dewing the grass in a shade of red. Sargent Warren activated his Vox:

"Brother Captain: our mission is complete."

"Well done, Sargent. Were on our way..." The remaining sixteen Assault Marines gathered in the Camp's centre. The Whirlwind's had departed, leaving them to their objective as they could not follow. After gathering their fallen Battle Brothers, and seeing to the perimeter secure, the Thunder-Hawks descended. Five Thunder-Hawks escorted by a wing of Storm Birds landed. Their ramps dropped down and the occupants disembarked...

"Captain Gabriel." Warren bowed as the Captain himself departed the lead Thunder-Hawk. Following him was Sargent Tarkus and his Tactical Squad. Olin also noted a Dreadnought being unloaded by the 7th Squad from one the Thunder-Hawks

"Brother Sargent. You have completed your objective marvelously. Now we shall march the Orks into the wall!"

"Yes My Lord." Sargent Warren responded.

"Take your Squads to the front, keep our Squads from being ambushed by anything hiding in these wrenched jungles." Gabriel order. Warren nodded.

"It shall be done." Warren signaled his Assault Marines and activated his Jump Pack before flying straight back to the front of the now assembling Blood Raven Formation. Sargent Matiel stepped forward to receive further orders.

"You too, Brother Matiel. Join Sargent Warren in front of the formation."

"Yes, My Lord." Matiel responded, instead choosing to walk to his objective instead of Jump Packing like Warren. Gabriel turned and snapped out orders to the other newly arrived Squads. Four Squads of Tactical Marines formed up behind the Assault Marines, behind them: Two Dreadnought Walkers. The Thunder-Hawks ascended and flew off back to the high grounds, probably to recover the Three Whirlwind's from earlier.

"Brothers! Begin our advance towards the Ork Stronghold!" Captain Gabriel called. Sargent Warren and Matiel activated their Packs and lead their two Squads forward. Olin flew in front rank, alongside Brother Alton and the Assault Marine Thaddeus. In formation, the Assault Marines flew forward. They didn't even clear the landing area before being ambushed. A group of Ork Shooters lay prone in a nearby crater, as if asking for the attention of the Assault Marines. Warren took lead.

"Brothers! Jump on that crater!" Warren signaled. Olin and the rest of the Assault Marines set their Jump Packs to Upper thrust and bolstered into the air, literally landing right on top of the Orks. Olin brought his armored feet crushing down on an Ork welding a crude Machine Gun. The Ork's blood covered Olin's feet. Olin could hear the blood squishing as he walked towards his next target. It was annoying but it was better than being drenched in mud. Something that had happened to Olin way to many times on Tarterus. The last Ork was impaled on Sargent Matiel's Chain-Sword, the Ambushers destroyed without casualty.

"We have eliminated the Orks Captain, ready to continue." Matiel reported.

"Good, now... Wait! More Orks incoming!" The Captain was interrupted. Olin saw it: A Ork Mek lead two newly assembled Mobs into the clearing, heading straight towards them. Both Squads of Assault Marines went prone in the large crater to avoid the extreme fire.

"We haven't even left the landing area and were already under attack." Alton commented. Victus shifted uncomfortably, Olin knew: he didn't like the Assault Marine armour. 2nd Squad's heavy Weapon specialist was much more familiar with serving on a Devastator one than an Assault Marine. The Assault Marines raised their heads out of cover to fire their bolt Pistols a the advancing Orks. However: they were rescued from their pinned down position by the rest of the group.

"Tactical Formation, open fire!" Captain Gabriel called. The Four Tactical Squads, in row more like the tactics of the Imperial Guard's line formation. They let their Bolter's lose: mowing down the Mek and his Ork followers. The Ork formation tried to retreat but was cut down by the massive amounts of fire combined with the now active Assault Marines. Once the last Ork had fell once more, the Formation reassembled. Only forty meters from were they started.

"Wow. We killed all those Orks for a forty meter advance through the worthless jungle. I wonder what advancing one meter inside their base will be like?" Alton joked.

"They will send more on us Brother, and we shall cut them down just like we did to the ones here." Valerian responded.

"Formation advance!" Gabriel called once more. They managed to make it from the Landing area this time, and into the Jungle paths. It wasn't long before Two squads of Ork Shooters appeared on the cliffs. The Dreadnought's proved invaluable providing them cover fire with their Assault Canons as the Marines made their way through the ambush riddled jungles and crags. Thankfully, they emerged into another large clearing, were open battle could once again me commenced. Olin then saw why this clearing was so large: at one end sat a giant Ork Mek Base. Ork Dreadnoughts and War Buggies assembled to fight them. The Blood Raven's barely had time to assemble from their trek through the jungles before the Ork Motorized Counter Attack began followed by a wave of infantry. The Ork War Buggies zoomed by their way slower Dreadnought comrades and towards the Blood Ravens, firing their Rockets. Olin and the rest of the 2nd Squad activated their Jump Packs, flying high up in the air to dodge the Buggies attack. The Rest of the Tactical Marines however: were not so lucky. The Rockets severely damaged the Tactical Squads. Marines with Mark IV Weaver Rocket Launchers attempted to lock onto their targets as the Buggies swiveled around them. The Rockets aim never faltered, but the Ork Buggy numbers were the primary threat. The Buggies didn't swerve away for another attack or even try and run over the Marines, they simply continued to drive around the Marines without a care in the world. Lucky, the Captain saw why.

"Marines! Reconsecrate on those Dreadnoughts! The Buggies are a distraction!" The Captain ordered. The Ork Dreadnoughts, ignored. Had charged forward unopposed. Olin fired his pistol, managing to kill an Ork piloting a Buggy. The Marines recovered from their confusion and reformed, working to bring down the advancing Dreadnoughts. However: the Buggies distraction had done well, now the remaining Ork Dreadnoughts and Infantry charged onto the Marine lines. The Assault Marines deactivated their Jump Packs, dropping them into the Ork Infantry below. Olin pulled his Chain-Sword out once more, cutting into the Orks. Of the Six Dreadnoughts which the Orks deployed, only half reached the Space Marines, one of them being immediately destroying by a Rocket. One however: happened to be charging straight towards Olin. Olin disengaged from the Ork he was fighting and activated his Jump Pack, avoiding being caught by the Dreadnought's Claw. He flew back towards the Dreadnought though, managing to grip onto it's head. The Dreadnought knew what he was trying and attempted to shake him lose. Olin hanged onto the Dreadnought however: Activating his Chain-Sword into the Dreadnought's head, destroying it. The surrounding Marines shouted in praise as Olin rid the Dreadnought as it fell down.

"Show off." Alton breathed as he cut his way through the Orks. The other last Dreadnought collapsed as two other Assault Marines in Sargent Warren's Squad severed it's legs. The Ork Infantry started retreating towards the safety of their base, seeing their mechanized units defeated. The Blood Raven Dreadnoughts took to the front of the formation, leading them to cut down the Ork stragglers.

"Marines!" Captain Gabriel called. "Counter Attack now! Destroy that Xenos Base!" He ordered. He didn't really, the Marines were already half way in the Ork Bases gates, cutting down the last of the retreating Ork Infantry. Inside the base, another line of Ork Infantry waited supported by a lone Dreadnought. The first Blood Raven Dreadnought: Wise Fist, as he was nicknamed: quickly put the Ork Dreadnought to an end, by crushing it mercilessly with his fist. The Blood Ravens cut through the Ork base quickly and efficiently, putting an end to the creation of the Xenos Machines. Once the Flamers of the Dreadnought's and the Tactical Marines had burnt the last of the Ork structures, the Blood Raven Strike Force assembled of the field outside the base were they fought the Mechanised units. Olin took off his helmet, swiping the sweat from his face.

"Well, that's another Xenos Base down. How many is that, Alton?"

"Sorry, was I suppose to count?" Alton joked.

"Well, at least were done here." Olin was just about to take off the Jump Pack and sit down when Sargent Matiel approached.

"Don't get ready for a rest yet, Brothers. We have yet to Storm the Ork Base." Matiel spoke words that made no sense to Olin. Turning his eyes towards the Mek's base as the last structures collapsed in a flaming ruin. _We've already burnt it to the ground!_ Olin thought.

"Sir? I thought we already took care of the Ork Base?" Olin asked. Matiel almost burst out laughing.

"That was the Ork outpost, Brother. The real Base is yet to come." Matiel pointed back across a swamp, up a sharp slope sat a giant Ork wall, behind it. Giant Canons ripped from Russ Tanks. The only way in was a giant heavily fortified bridge linked to another island within the Swamp. It was a bloody fortress.

"Well... I guess we have more work to do." Olin slid his helmet back on.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the Unusual time it took for me to make this Chapter. Playing Portal 2 chews up to much time. As for the Current Mission {mission 4 during Dawn Of War] I have decided to split it up into two parts, considering how long it is. Anyway: This was an extra long chapter. almost 4 thousand words.<br>**


	18. 3:5 Bane Of Squiggoth's

**Chapter XVII: Bane Of Squiggoth**

* * *

><p>"Blood Ravens, Reform to patten Sigma!" The Captain ordered. The new formation was basically a reverse of the last one: Dreadnoughts in front, Tactical in center and the Assault Marines waiting in back. They assembled on the field were they had battled the Ork Vehicles, now moving into the swamp. The Dreadnoughts leg's repeatedly had to be removed from the swamps muck. Now the assembled Blood Raven's Strike Force moved towards an island within the swamp, on it, was a bridge that connected the Ork Fortress from it's elevation. The "Island" had only one Dreadnought supported by a Mob of Orks and a heavy Machine Gun. "Take that position!" The Captain's orders seemingly a bit to simplistic for such a complex mission, nether less the Dreadnoughts thundered forward.<p>

"Assault Marines! Jump on signal!" Sargent Warren called. Olin readied himself for the jump as well as the rest of 2nd Squad. The Blood Raven Dreadnoughts marched up onto dry land, under fire from the Ork Heavy Machine gun. The bullets had little effect on the Ancient Dreadnought Armour as the it walked up and smashed the Heavy Machine Gun Tower in with it's mighty Power Fist.

"Jump!' Sargent Warren called once more. Olin activated his Jump Pack and flew over the Blood Ravens Strike Force, landing right on top of the Ork Mob who scattered in confusion. Olin unslung his Chain-Sword once more and cut the Orks down. The Ork Dreadnought, seeing itself totally outnumbered, attempted to fall back only to be crippled by a Rocket in the back of the left leg. It wasn't long before the last of the Orks had fallen.

"Assault Marines! Reform!" Sargent Matiel ordered, the Assault Marines regrouped and returned to formation.

"Tactical Squad Alpha Beta, All Assault Squads." Captain Gabriel Angelos addressed. "Move up to the bridge and secure it for the Strike Force."

"Roger, Moving Out." The chosen Squads replied. Olin reactivated his Jump Pack, quite having gotten the handle of the Assault Marine equipment now. He bolstered after his Squad as they flew up the hill towards the bridge. As they passed the two Tactical Squads also moving up, Olin felt smug that they had the Jump Packs to assist them in moving. They eventually made their way up the hill to no resistance. Now on top of the hill, they moved down the left side towards the bridge. The Jungle now blocked them any view of the rest of the Strike Force. Olin saw the bridge now from close up: It was extremely wide, enough to drive four Russ Tanks side by side and still have room for infantry. The Bridge's sides were armoured up with the usual Ork attachments of scrap metal, it's floor was completely dirt. Olin didn't think the Orks of having such capability to build such structures. Olin's thoughts were interrupted as the Bridge's defender stomped forward.

"Captain Angelos? We have a problem..."

"ROOOARRRR!"

* * *

><p><strong>Planet 63-19, High City<strong>

**Planetary Status: Dead World**

The Twenty Blood Raven Soldiers moved through the streets of the once great city. It was over grown and it's once great paved streets were cracked. It's great Basalt towers had crumbled away

_Sixty Three, Nineteen. Such an inspiring name for such a Planet. _Brother Commander:Alexander Orgeten thought to himself. The City itself was abandoned during the Great Crusade, after the Furious might of the Luna Wolves came down upon this city, lead none other than by War master Horus himself. The sheer strength of the Luna Wolves had crushed the Imperial Government which had once ruled over the world, their Emperor slain by Horus, a parody of what was to come.

"Brother Alec, how close are we?" Alexander, lead of the Detachment asked.

"According to this, our target is just in the Plaza ahead." Brother Marine Alec responded as he held out the Holo-Map of this city. This Map, Chapter Master Kyras had gave them, depicted a city way more different than the one they now walked through. Getting past fallen walls was enough, let alone entire towers.

"Keep your eyes open. We could still meet some resistance." Alexander warned as he lead his Detachment forward. They entered the Plaza, the once bare and open area was now covered with plant life. Alexander smiled as he recognized their target. It was the same thing that he saw when he entered the High City. At first he thought it was one of the still standing Towers which littered the High City, but it was not.

"Titan Lento Carrion." Alexander spoke as he set his eyes upon the Vanguard Class Titan...

* * *

><p>The Squiggoth's roar shook the bridge like thunder. Olin was thrown off his feet. The Massive Beast stepped forward, bellowing.<p>

"Marines! Prepare for battle!" Sargent Warren commanded them as they barely had time to ready themselves for such a massive opponent. They opened fire on the beast, their fire merely impacting on the giant's skin. Olin unloaded his entire Bolt Pistol clip firing at the Monster, but not even the Two Heavy Bolter's backing them up had any effect. The Squiggoth had enough of being a bullet cushion and charged towards them. The Assault Marines immediately activated their Packs to avoid being run down by the charging creature. The Tactical Marines weren't so lucky. The Squiggoth trampled them under foot, killing half of them. The other Tactical Marines jumped out the way, barely managing to avoid the charge.

"Assault Marines! Take it down!" Sargent Matiel yelled as the Assault Marines buzzed around the mighty Squiggoth like flies, doing little to slow the beast but make it angrier. The Squiggoth grew tired off their buzzing and suddenly swung it's head sidewards, knocking four Assault Marines out of the air.

"Sargent Warren! Matiel! We can not hold! We have to fall back!" One of the Tactical Squad Sargent's called.

"Negative! Keep engaging the Squiggoth! We can't allow it to attack the Strike Force down the hill!" Matiel responded. They continued to fire pointlessly into the Squiggoth, shedding much of it's blood as possible. The beast got up and roared, swinging it's two front legs in the air, knocking down one poor Assault Marine before bringing it's feet crushing down of Three of the surviving Tactical Marines below.

_This is suicide. We don't have enough fire Power..._ Olin found his own answer. He activated his Chain-Sword and flew forward, before deactivating his Jump Pack, landing on the Monster's back.

"Brother Olin! What are you doing!" Sargent Matiel called furiously.

"I'm taking this thing down!" Olin yelled into the Vox. The way was simple. Olin remembered how he took down the Ork Dreadnought. But the Squiggoth would need more than that. Olin held on as the Squiggoth attempted to shake the annoying fly off it's back, bucking like a Rodeo horse. Olin was nearly knocked off when the beast suddenly changed direction, sending him swinging dangerously close to falling. Olin regained his balance through, and started crawling towards the Squiggoth's head. He successfully held on as the Squiggoth made it's desperate attempts to fling him off.

"Whatever your doing Olin! Do it fast! Your driving this thing Berserk!" Alton called as he narrowly flew out of the way as the Squiggoth again bucked. Olin finally reached the head of the giant and pulled out his Chain-Sword. He activated it and plunged it deep into the Squiggoth's head. The Chain-Sword wasn't long enough to drive into the Creature's small brain, but it was big enough to initiate Olin's next step. Before that step commenced however: The Squiggoth cried in pain and flung itself back. Olin lost his grip on the sword, sending it tumbled off. Olin barely hanged on as the Squiggoth literally turned upward ninety degrees. Olin grabbed into the bloody stab wound which he inflicted with his Chain-Sword causing the Beast more pain as it's flesh was ripped. Olin pulled out one of his last two Melta-Bombs and prepared to shove it straight into the opening he had cut into the back of the Squiggoth's head. Once again, the Squiggoth attempted to defy him, by turning back and rearing up on it's back legs. Olin held on for his dear life, he was pulled away from his target by the pull of gravity, stealing his Melta-bomb from his hand. The Melta-bomb fell back to the ground. The Squiggoth, unsatisfied by the result, swung itself back again. Olin smashed against the Squiggoth's head, falling on his back, crushing his Jump Pack. For the first time since Tiberius, Olin felt like he was going to die. With no Jump Pack now, it was going to take some real good acrobatics to escape the Squiggoth without being crushed by it. Olin's thought returned to the mission. He drew his last Melta-bomb out of his belt and moved towards the bloody gash in the Squiggoth's head, ready to insert it. Before the Squiggoth could bound into the air to throw him away, Olin activated the Bomb and smashed it into the Entry with his fist. The Melta-bomb fell into the hole Olin had dug with his sword. Olin held on as the Melta-bomb exploded, the Squiggoth giving a final death roar as it's skull was inflamed. Not before long, the Squiggoth began to collapse down. Olin prepared himself to jump. Jumping at the wrong moment could lead to being crushed by the same creature he killed. Just as the Squiggoth was inches away from crashing into the dirt, Olin jumped...

At first, he thought he was home free. The Squiggoth hit the ground and rolled, sending one of it's legs flailing, batting Olin out of the air. Olin was literally sent flying, soaring through the air like an Eagle. He met the dirt, sending it splattering up into the air as he crashed back on the Blood Raven side of the bridge. The Squiggoth crashed into the ground, finally dying. A giant dust cloud was sent up as the Ork Controlled monstrosity impacted. Olin finally lay still in a grove in the ground he dug when he crashed down. He tried to move his arm but couldn't. The darkness of unconsciousness set in, maybe death perhaps. Either one: Olin welcomed it. The dust cleared.

Captain Gabriel Angelos, flanked by Brother Liberian Isador, stood over the fallen Marine. Sargent Matiel landed next to them. Gabriel spoke.  
>"I don't know if we should praise him or send him to Apothecary Gordian for a Psych Exam..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Titan: Lento Carrion<strong>

**Class: Vanguard**

**Status: Non-operational**

The Blood Ravens Detachment stared in awe at the recovered Relic. A monument of the Great Crusade. The size daunting Titan stood tall as the City itself. Just as Kyras said. Thousands of years ago, at the very hight of the Great Crusade, War Master Horus erected the Titan here permanently as a monument to their conquest of this world. Force Commander Alexander lit the Signal Beacon and rolled it towards the Titan, soon the Tech Priests would come and land, to extract the Ancient from it's bearings. Soon: the Titan would be restored, to service once more. And the Chapter Master would pull a few favours that it would be put in the service of the Blood Ravens seeing that they are the ones who recovered it...

* * *

><p><strong>OK, For all those pointing it out: It's now Angelos i spelled. Also the new sub plot running alongside their: The Titan upon the Planet 63-19 [It's out of official 40k Lore so don't ask me about the name] planted by the Luna Wolves in the Great Crusade. It will have a bit of significance it the coming sections...<br>**


	19. 3:6 Inquisitor

**Chapter XVIII: Inquisitor **

* * *

><p>"Please look directly into the light Sir." A mechanical voice coldly stated. Olin opened his eyes.<p>

_Too bright... _a giant beam of light shined into Olin's eyes. He shut them again.

"Sir, please open your eyes." The cold voice repeated. Olin suddenly became aware.

_The Bridge. That... Wait. Where am I?_ Olin opened his eyes. A Medical Servitor stood over him, holding an examination light. He was in a Medical tent, back at the landing area secured by the Assault Marines. He could see the Apothecaries and Servitors attending to the dead and the dying. Olin thanked that he wasn't in that category. He raised himself up. Soon as he did, pain shot through him. Olin fell back into the makeshift bed lain, basically a mat bolstered up.

"Please do not move sir. The injuries you sustained were long standing..."

"You could of told me that before I tired to get up?" Olin growled. Apothecary Tallis noticed him and walked over, beckoning the Servitor away.

"Feeling better?"

"To think of it, Apothecary. I can barely feel anything at all." Olin joked

"Then, Brother. You won't mind me." Olin gave a short surprised yelp as the Apothecary injected a needle into his arm. Olin tensed for a second but then relaxed back. "Don't worry. We'll have you back in the 3rd Company in no time." The Apothecary said as he glanced at Olin's Medical status. "You're quite lucky, most don't take on a Squiggoth and live." The Apothecary stated as he injected another syringe into Olin's leg; it was less painful this time thankfully.

"Speaking of that Squiggoth, what happened after I was wounded?"Olin asked

"The Captain managed to secure the Ork Fortress, nothing of note really occurred after took the Squiggoth down. Was it true that you cut all the way into it's brain before planting the Melta?" The Apothecary asked curiously.

"I see that it's been exaggerated already?" Olin smiled, remembering his kill. "No, I barely scratched the surface before I lost my sword." Olin painfully gripping on for his dear life as the Squiggoth bucked up and down.

_What in Terra was I thinking?_ Olin thought as the Apothecary checked his Medical Data Pad as he over viewed Olin's injuries one last time.

"Hm." The Apothecary grunted. Olin felt another sharp crack of pain in his foot. "You're damn blessed Olin, one more inch closer and we would have had to replace your foot." The Apothecary finally finished his work.

"So when will I recover?" Olin asked.

"By time we move out again, I'll have you back on your feet." Apothecary Tallis left.

* * *

><p>"Sindri! Time after time! You succeed to fail me!" Lord Bale raged. "Thanks to you! Now the Blood Ravens know of our presence!"<p>

"My Lord." Sindri started his usual flattery. "I dealt with the interlopers. Frying them inside out for a matter of fact. Dead men don't make reports." Sindri assured his Lord.

"Your assurances are valuable as the Orks! They mean nothing to me! If you don't.."

"My Lord, I have everything under control. Trust me. Our mission is in no danger..." The Alpha Legion Sorcerer promised.

"My Lord, we are near our objective." The Thunder Hawk's Pilot called over the Vox, interrupting them.

"Take us down. I want to finish this soon as possible..." Lord Bale stated.

* * *

><p>"Brother Tanthius?" Captain Gabriel Angelos asked.<p>

"Burned beyond recovery along with Brother Mikaelus. Nothing was left but ashes and dust. They were burnt from the inside out. " Scout Sargent Cyrus reported grimly.

"Anything else to report?" The Captain inquired.

"The Ork Warboss has been destroyed, but we saw a Drop Ship leave the area. Captain." The Scout dreaded his own words. "It bore the eight pointed Star."

"The mark of ruinous powers of Chaos..." Gabriel muttered.

"The Forces of Chaos? Here? Now?" Sargent Matiel asked.

"Tarterus has endured several Black Crusades led by the terrible Chaos Champions, however: It seems to convenient that the the Orks and these Heretics are here at the same time. But I trust the eyes of our scouts." Gabriel answered Matiel's question. "Isador? Do you sense anything?" The Captain asked the Liberian.

"No, I have sensed nothing." Isador said. "But if the nature of Brother Tanthius's demise is any indicate, they would have a sorcerer with them capable of masking their presence, especially with all the background static caused by the Orks." Isador revealed. Before any more could be said, a Thunder Hawk Drop Ship landed in the nearby clearing.

"Ah. Our "Honored" guest has arrived." Captain Angelos sarcastically mused.

"Who is it?" Sargent Matiel asked.

"Inquisitor Mordeci Toth, protector of the Emperor's divine will and word."

"Is he here to take command?" Matiel asked nervously.  
>"An Inquisitor may have near unlimited power." Isador explained. "Yes, he can commission the service of any Imperial Citizen from serf to Planetary governor, but.."<p>

"I shall not cede command of my Space Marines to him, Inquisitor or not." Gabriel finished Isador's sentence.

"Then why is he here?" Matiel wondered. "Does he suspect one of us of Heresy?"

"He is an Inquisitor. They suspect everyone of Heresy." the Captain has half serious, half joking. "If Chaos taints this world than that shall explain his presence. We must share with him what we discovered." Gabriel explained. Before any more words could be said, Matiel turned and saw someone who must be Inquisitor Toth approaching. He had dark skin and wore golden robes. He wore a mechanical eye replacement on his right eye. The Inquisitor himself wielded a Golden Daemon Hammer. Quite a stereotypical member of the Ordo Mallus

"Ah, Inquisitor Toth, welcome to Tarterus." Gabriel welcomed him.

"Thank you Captain, but we have little time for courtesies. You and your men must leave Tarterus. Now!"

* * *

><p>Olin fitted his old Tactical Helmet back on. It felt good to be back in his original armour, but after his experience as an Assault Marine, his prospective of warfare had changed. As well as the fact that as an Assault Marine, you spent more time fighting and no time walking. Olin finished rearming and left the tent back into the raining, mud covered environment of Tarterus's jungles. He could see a squad of Initiates and two Battle Brothers working on digging a Whirlwind out of the mud it had dug itself into. He recognized one of as Alton.<p>

"Hail Brother! You back up already?" Alton happily asked as he attempted to cut away the mud at the Tanks treads.

"I'm fine. What happened here?" Olin responded.

"Well, as you know: Whirlwinds spend a long time in one place. This one dug itself nicely into the wonderful ground Tarterus is known for." Alton sarcastically joked. "So the Captain is having us dig it out. I don't know what I did to deserve this..." Alton turned back to his work. "Well, as long as you're here: help me dig." Alton threw Olin a shovel.

"Isn't this a job for the Servitors or tank crew or something?" Olin asked as he caught the shovel.

"You seen a Servitor use a shovel before? It's not in their programming. And if the Tank Crew was to do this: they would be here for two days. The Captain wants us moving east by tonight." Alton said as Olin started to hack mud away on the Whirlwind's left tread. The Second Brother turned to Olin.

"Nice to see you recovered so quickly after the Battle at the Bridge." Brother Uysllus said as cut away at the right tread.

"See your on mud shoveling duty too?"

"I rather swim down the river all the way to the sea in Terminator Armour than this. Bloody Tank Crew should be responsible for their own stupid tanks..." Uysllus mumbled.

"Well, that or we leave a perfectly good Whirlwind for the Orks to salvage." Alton responded. Finally: Alton and Olin uncovered the left Tread from the mud. Half a minute later: Uysllus and the Initiates finished working of the right Tread. The Tank was still bogged in the muddy hole though.

"Ok, lets get this damn scrap metal out of here." Alton commanded as they formed behind the Whirlwind. "Push on Three." Olin put his hands on the back of the Whirlwind. "1, 2...

3!" Alton finished. The Three Battle Brothers pushed the Whirlwind out of the bog and onto dry ground. After pushing the Tank, thirty metres, Alton and Uysllus stopped.

"Well... go tell the Tank Commander he got his god damn tank back..." Uysllus breathed. Olin simply cast the shovel aside and walked back into the cover of the eighteen tarps set up to keep them out of the rain. It was no secret that Machine Spirits hated rain. The more rain that bogged you, the more likely the Machine Spirit was to fail you. As soon as Olin got under an empty Tarp cover and sat down on some ammunition crates, Sargent Matiel dashed in from the rain. He smiled as he saw Olin.

"Brother Olin! Captain Angelos has ordered us to assemble the Squads! Were moving out Immediately!"

Olin simply sighed, as pain shot through his legs again.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, chapters have become a few days apart when being released. Well, because I'm no longer on Easter Holidays: I don't have as much time to write, plus: going through every section of the Dawn Of War game is a bit... Boring. Unless until I start writing the good parts. Actually: This section may as well be at least thirty Chapters: A single mission of I think twelve mission campaign took three Chapters to get through. <strong>


	20. 3:7 Spiders Web

**Chapter XIX: Spiders Web**

* * *

><p>A Thunder Hawk genteelly glided to the ground as it dropped the Mobile Command Post. Other Thunder Hawks landed nearby, unloading the Blood Ravens Infantry. Other Support Gear and Ammunition crates were dropped in as the Space Marines prepared for another push through the jungle. Captain Angelos followed by Inquisitor Toth and Colonel Brom exited from one of the Hawks.<p>

"This Warp Storm could trap us here for a month or a century, there is no way to be sure. We can not risk it staying here. We must evacuate Tarterus before it arrives in approximately three days time." Inquisitor Toth explained.

"The Imperial Guard and Holy Fleet can attend to evacuation. The Blood Ravens have more pressing manners to contend with..." Gabriel responded.

"Such as?" Inquisitor Toth asked.

"I believe the Agents Of Chaos have taken strong root here." The Captain revealed.

"I sense no taint here." Inquisitor Toth scrutinized. "Even so, if such Chaos presence has graced Tarterus, it is better to leave them to fight the Orks than waste more lives fighting them. We could wish no worse fate for our enemies than to be trapped with each other." Toth stated. "But we must leave here, now."

"That is a matter for me and my Brothers to decide. We will use these three days to settle our affairs and satisfy our suspicions. Meanwhile, you will have our transports to facilitate evacuations." Gabriel responded. The Inquisitor sighed.

"Colonel Brom, The Captain and I must attend to matters of faith. If you would leave us please?"

"But surely it involves me as..."

"Forgive me for not making myself clear" The Inquisitor tone changed to threatening. "I meant please as in: Now." As soon as Toth finished speaking, the Imperial Guard Colonel walked away quickly as possible. The Inquisitor turned back to Captain Angelos.

"This does involve him, you could at least show him a modicum of respect." Captain Angelos argued.

"Captain. You uncovered extensive heresy on your home world... Cyrene, was it?" The Inquisitor changed the subject to quite an uncomfortable one.

"That has nothing to do with the events here at Tarterus..."

"But I believe they do: You requested the Inquisition undertake an Exterminates, the destruction of your planets entire populace. Which we obliged..." Inquisitor Toth explained.

"I still fail to see..." The Inquisitor cut the Captain off again.  
>"Captain, I am not questioning your loyalty. But I wonder if your actions on Cyrene have not clouded your judgment." Soon as the Inquisitor finished, the Captain spun around; seemly furious. "Perhaps, that was..." The Inquisitor surprised by the Captain's sudden anger. "A poor choice in words. I merely fear that you might see Chaos were it does not exist. I ask that as a loyal subject of the Emperor: You serve the interests of the Imperial before your own... Agenda." Without further words, the Inquisitor departed.<br>"Captain." Sargent Matiel started. "The Inquisitor had no right to speak to you in such manner, but perhaps he is right... The coming Warp Storm will trap our enemies here where they can consume one another..."

"And what if the Forces of Chaos escape the system before the Storm?" The Captain countered. "No. We will not use this freak occurrence as an excuse to avoid our enemies and our responsibility. They are here for a reason: and we shall uncover whatever it is."

"We are with you, Brother Captain. As always." Isador answered.

"Then we must get to work. Three days is all too short..." The Three Blood Ravens departed, unknowing that a nearby set of eyes watched from the tree tops...

* * *

><p>"The Humans are coming your way in full force." Ranger Nalen reported. "You should hear there heavy feet fall before you can see them. And smell them long before that." The Ranger mocked the enemy.<p>

"Affirmative, Ranger. Rendezvous with your squad and prepare to ambush the fools." A Warlock ordered over the Elder Network.

"It shall be done..." The Ranger disappeared back into the shadows..

* * *

><p>Cyrus ran back up the hill to the Blood Ravens Base, were Captain Angelos was waiting.<p>

"Orbital Command has indicated that the Drop Ship we are persuading landed in the general proximity. We have discovered a path Captain. It's obvious someone been digging here."The Scout Sargent reported.

"Cut by Orks?" The Captain inquired.

"I've never seen an Ork lend such a careful hand to such a task." The Scout responded.

"If it wasn't an Ork... It must be the Forces of Chaos..." The Captain summarized.

"Then we must be at guard." Liberian Isador responded.

* * *

><p>Initiate Larmen and his Comrade: Echo patrolled through the jungle, a seemly boring task. There was no enemy here: just more patrol duty.<p>

"Keep Straight, Brother. We must keep a look out." Echo responded in his usual alert voice, scanning the Jungle path for any signs of Ork or else.

"Forget it. We've been patrolling since we landed on this damn miserable planet. There's nothing here but Orks and mud. A perfect combination." Echo's less enthusiastic Comrade said the last sentence sarcastically.  
>"Didn't you hear the Sargent's? Chaos is afoot here." Echo prodded a bush with the nozzle of his Bolter, revealing nothing but a harmless Swamp Crawler.<p>

"They said it might be, never it will be. As I overheard: Inquisitor Toth seems pretty confident that this planet harbors nothing but idiotic Guardsmen and a rabble of Orks.." Larmen responded.

"Do not be so ignorant in the face of invisibility." Echo quoted the "Siege of False Terra", a text written in the Great Crusade, quite common in Chapter Libraries. Detailing the Luna Wolves overthrowing of a False Regime on a Planet which wrongly called itself Terra. It's Elite Predations being masterful invisible Warriors which dealt the Wolves sharp casualties.

"Quotation will only get you so far. Unless your planning of becoming a damn artificer in the Chapter Monetary, I don't see what a lot of reading will get you." Larmen responded.

"I was just saying, Larmen. If some damn cultist come along wearing Stealth Fields, you'll be the first one to fall." Echo mused.

"Please! Cultists with Stealth Fields? Even the Idiots of Chaos wouldn't waste their good equipment on those canon fodder!"

"Pride and Ignorance will only get you so far." Echo quoted again. Larmen snorted.

"I suppose you think your a A Quality Scout, aren't you? Were patrolling damn empty jungles! If you stop scooting around those god damn bushes from invisible monsters! The quicker we get back, the quicker we report, the quicker we get to see some real fighting!" Larmen argued.

"I shall not neglect my duty." Echo perhaps quoted the Codex Disciplinary.

"I've had it with your zealous idiocy! The Captain doesn't just see it! We could march straight through this damn jungle, find that Emperor damned Drop Ship right now! Were wasting our time patrolling for enemies which don't exist! Damn this!" Larmen burst out. "When do the Blood Ravens scoot around in the shadows? hiding like the blasted Elder! We should face up to them! As Space Marines! We do not hide like whipped dogs!" The second Larmen's outburst ended, Echo spotted something.

"Look Brother! What's that!" Echo pointed into a clearing, distracting Larmen from continuing his rant. The Jungle Path came into a circular clearing: in the centre, a mysterious banner flew.

"What is that?" Larmen asked as he entered the clearing. Someone had erected a banner, simply sitting it the middle of this clearing; uncaring. Echo examined it. The fine silk the banner was threaded with was almost new, the banner unaffected by the streams of rain and mud.

"I've never seen such fine tapestry save for the Great Hall in the Fortress Monastery back on..."

"Don't worry about the damn quality! Look what's on it!" Larmen interrupted. Echo examined the Banner itself: a Mysterious logo was weaved on, it looked home done. Why would some one leave such a fine banner to fly in the rain? The symbol itself and the banners layout was a mystery. The Layout was not of any Astrates Banner or Guardsmen. The Banner itself had no resemblance to the Imperial banners or the crude banners of the Orks or even Chaos for a matter of fact. Larmen scrutinized it.  
>"Who do you think flew it?" He asked impatiently.<p>

"It's definitely not a Guardsmen Banner...or any Space Marine Chapters..."

"A Militia Group perhaps?" Larmen asked, remembering the Briefing reporting that armed Civilian groups had been found holding it out around this area.

"Well, it is theirs: they did a damn good job making it. No. This isn't of human Art, I suspect something else."

"We will have to report this back to Captain Angelos." Larmen finished and reached for his Vox Gear he hefted along with his backpack. No sooner than he started, there was a crack of a Sniper Rifle. The shot went straight through Larmen's hand and cut itself clean through his neck. A perfectly good shot.

_More than that. The best shot I've ever seen in my life._ Echo thought, unhinged from the world from the sudden shock of his fellow Scout falling. Echo snapped back into reality before the Sniper could target him next. He dived just in time to avoid another crack of the Alien Sniper Rifle which barely missed him by.. Echo couldn't find the measurement to describe his luckiness as the Alien shot grazed the left side of his helmet. He went straight into the Jungle foliage and lay prone. There was no follow up shots, the Sniper must of thought that he had been hit. Echo continued to lay prone in the bushes as he saw the Sniper rappel down from the trees. Echo saw him: An Elder.

Echo had never encountered an Elder before, let alone a enemy Sniper asides from Tests during his Training. He lay perfectly still, Bolter aimed straight for the Alien's tall head. He couldn't see it's head actually; it was shrouded by a long green robe, camouflaging the Ranger into the Jungle terrain. He noted a second Elder over-watching his Comrade. He couldn't take the Sniper out yet, or he might be discovered by the others. Echo waited. The Elder's long slender hand reached within his hood, maybe to activate his Vox, whatever the Elder used.

"Mon-Kei elimatle warlock. Gimatime lasitri targas na?" The Elder spoke fluidly, Echo being completely confused with what the Elder said other than the word: Warlock. The Elder Sniper stood still for a second, perhaps receiving more orders. He then took his hand out of his dark hood and raised his Sniper Rifle towards Echo. Echo tensed, ready to fire his Bolter at the Elder. But the Elder hadn't seen him despite it's sharp eyes. It walked over and fired it's Sniper Rifle into Larmen's back, destroying the Vox Gear he hefted. Echo silently cursed as now he had no way to contact his fellow Scouts and warn them of the Xenos Menace stalking the jungles.

_What are these Elder here for?_ Echo wondered as the Elder turned and disappeared back into the thick of the jungle, not even bothering to check for Echo's body which had disappeared.

_Ignorance is the first step to defeat. _Echo mused that the Elder were to ignorant to check if their shots were true. As soon as Echo was sure the Elder had departed, he crawled out of the bushes to check his Fallen Comrade. He was dead for sure, but his equipment wasn't. Echo salvaged his Brother's Mark VI Cobra Sniper Rifle. Checking the weapon's Machine Spirit wasn't affected by Larmen's fall in the mud, Echo slid the bolt and prepared to avenge his Comrade...

* * *

><p>"Scout Squad Six! Respond!" Gabriel called. He received nothing but dead static.<p>

"Perhaps they have found a way to block our transmissions?" Isador reasoned.

"Orks are not so cunning, Liberian. The Orks Meks may be inventive, but they could never block the Astrates signal." Scout Sargent Cyrus responded. "It's more likely our Squads our dead..."

"We would of got a damn signal though! Our Scouts would of made a report soon as they made contact. This damn jungle is concealing something else." The Captain was annoyed by the slowness of the entire operation.

"Perhaps if I was to dispatch a Platoon of Guardsmen?" Colonel Brom offered.

"Thank you Colonel, but no: they would likely meet the same fate no matter what their numbers. We will wait until our Men respond." Gabriel responded.

"We can not wait for dead, Captain." Sargent Cyrus argued. "If we push into the jungle now: we may have enough time to assault our enemy for they prepare another ambush." Cyrus's words were true. Attack in full force now, and avoid gifting the enemy additional time.

"Very well. Sargent Matiel! Rally your squad!" The Captain Ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>Managed to have the hours to get another Chapter in. The Scout known as Echo may become a recurring Character if it fits enough. Asides from that: Just to avoid the Question: Why does the Blood Ravens stock a Book on the Great Crusade by the Luna Wolves [Later Sons Of Horus, then the Black Legion] ? Well, if you know the back Plot of Chaos Rising [which I shall not spoil, well: Not until I get to there.] Also: the Luna Wolves in the greatest crusader years, the Imperial Liberians maybe had judged the text to be of great value and of no taint, despite it's authors [which at the time had been completely loyal to the Emperor.]<br>**


	21. 3:8 Ghost Warrior

**Chapter XX: Ghost Warrior**

* * *

><p>Echo crawled through the mud, his Cobra Sniper Rifle strapped to his back. He made his way through the thick foliage of Tarterus's jungles, being constantly harried by Swamp Crawlers and damned flies. He continued though, he had tracked those Rangers all the way through the jungle and they hadn't even got a whiff of him, maybe to do with the fact that he was now completely drenched in mud.<p>

_Pick them off, one by one. _Echo recited his plan mentally as he looked to his prey. Their were Five Elder Rangers. Each one was clocked and wielded a Rifle as well as some kind of pistol as Echo had seen so far. Echo had hunted the Rangers for a while now, perhaps this would take him to their base, if so: he could then report back to the Captain and deliver this crucial info. They would have to strike fast before the Elder could relocate, as was their strongest tactic. Echo halted. The Elder Rangers stopped. Four held position in the shrubs while one went into the clearing and planted their trap: The same flag which had lured Larmen to his death, nearly him too.

_This is my chance._ Echo unstrapped his Rifle and climbed up into a nearby Jungle tree silently, finding position on a mid range branch; enough to hold his weight. The Jungle trees were thick and sturdy thankfully. The Elder Ranger planted the flag and disappeared back into the tree's; possibly going to find his own position. The Four other Rangers stood watching, as if to observe the other Ranger making his kill. Echo saw his opportunity, the Ranger which planted the trap had climbed up into his own tree, out of view of the other Rangers.

"_Steady your Rifle Initiate, unless you are accurate, you can not succeed." _Echo recalled his training on the Keep on Calderis. Luckily, he had improved on his skill since then. He targeted the Ranger's head. The Elder sat in the tree, setting up his own shot with that alien rifle of his. Before any one could spring the trap, Echo took the Ranger out. With a crack, the Elder Ranger tumbled backwards and fell out of the tree into the undergrowth. The other Elder Rangers suddenly stiffened, aware that something was wrong.

_Relocate, re-target, release, repeat _Echo carefully hopped down from his tree and once again crawled into the undergrowth, before targeting his rifle on another Elder Ranger furthermost from the pack. The Four Rangers stood up and called their missing comrade. After the obvious no response, the Rangers upholstered their pistols. Echo waited until they turned...

Another crack, another Elder Ranger fell dead. His move was a terrible though, the Elder now knew that they themselves were being hunted. The Three remaining Rangers dived into cover, unsure of their attackers angle. Echo quick reloaded the clip, before slamming the bolt. He fired the Cobra again, managing to pick another Elder off.

_The Hunter becomes the Hunted. _Echo happily though as he targeted the second last Ranger. He fired. The second last Ranger's head exploded in a haze of blood as Echo's shot hit. The last remaining Ranger, which had tracked Echo's shot, took a grenade...

Echo got up and ran as the Elder pitched the Grenade towards him. The Grenade landed only inches away from him, detonating. Echo was blown off his feet, sending him tumbling away; his Cobra Sniper Rifle bounced away too. Echo rolled in the dirt. He finally managed to stop his grenade propelled roll and come to a stop, basically rolling into a tree. Echo rolled onto his stomach, gritting his tenth in pain.

_My legs... Dammit! My Legs!_ The Plasma Grenade the Elder Ranger had pitched had blown his legs off knee down. Echo knew this would not suffice for the Ranger however; he drew his Bolt Pistol from his belt and prepared to defend himself. Before he could react, the pistol was shot out of his hands, breaking in two.

_What the!_ Echo shook off the shock as he saw his Cobra Sniper Rifle sitting mere meters away. He started to crawl for it. As soon as he came within reach of it, he hit the dirt again as a weight bared down on his back.

"I'll give you that, Mon-Kei. You know how to use a rifle, unfortunately: you can not hope to match the skill of the Rangers, could you?" The last remaining Elder Ranger toyed with his prey.

"Four other Rangers might have been proven otherwise..." Echo spat out. The Elder Ranger grinned.

"It was their error alone, I am not in position to constantly scold them like children. You were skilled enough to take advantage of their arrogance, they paid for their error. But I can tell you one thing: I won't make a mistake." The Elder Ranger took his Rifle and pointed it to Echo's head.

"Arrogance creates a false sense of security." Echo called, unaffected by the gun at his head.

"This is relevant how?" The Elder impatiently asked.

"You really didn't think I only came with two weapons did you?" The second Echo said it, the Elder Ranger sped for the trigger. Echo would boast about this for years to come, quicker to the gun than an Elder Ranger. Echo fired his Bolter, it's mass rounds tearing through the Elder. The Elder Ranger slumped to the ground and died. Echo grinned.

_That's what you get, Arrogant fool. _Echo tossed the smoking Bolter away. Now he was here: Missing his legs in a Jungle full of Elder Snipers and rampaging Orks. A great Tactical situation, but he had done his duty: Now when the Company comes through here, they would not face any Elder traps. He had sacrificed his life for the greater cause. Still, this reason was no proclamation that he surrendered to fate. Echo began his crawl southward, back towards the Blood Ravens base...

* * *

><p>"Ninth Squad?"<p>

"Roger, Captain. Ready to move." Matiel replied.

"Begin our Advance." Gabriel ordered. Matiel lead ninth Squad forward into the jungle. Olin stomped through the thick mud and undergrowth as they trekked in, basically bogging themselves in instantly. Olin waded through the bog, scanning the tree lines for any Orks or... what ever else infecting this forsaken jungle hell.

"Ninth Squad, maintain formation." Matiel ordered as they started to get separated by the bog. Some Marines were moving faster than others. Alton lagged behind, totally swamped. They adjusted their pace, allowing for the formation to reform. After five minutes of bog walking, they finally found a hard area again. The mud splattered dirt was still sticky, but it was better than wading through a mud filled bog. The Trees of the jungle started to surround them.

"What is this jungle called again?" Alton called to Olin.

"I don't know: I think... Valkerlend's Jungle? I don't have time to pay attention to names on maps. It's the same as any other jungle, a total kill zone." Olin replied as he continued to watch the trees for any sign of the enemy. He adjusted his Bolter's scope for something a little more short range.

"Well, it's better than a frozen wasteland that's for sure. Gets your Armour's joints all frozen up, then you try and move." Alton responded. Olin raised his head curious.

"You've been to an Ice World before?"

"Mealos. Meta Anari System. Fought against a Tau Assault. We eventually had to pull out, we weren't just equipped for it. We lost five of our Squad members there. The entire planet was covered in a thin layer of ice! Under it... trust me. You don't want to fall in... That's what happened to Brother Harris. We couldn't fish him out. Sunk like a stone. So we let the Tau have their wasteland, we sure as hell didn't want it. Just landing in the place as a death trap..." Alton responded.

"If the Planet was such a death trap, why where the Blood Ravens called to defend it? Surely their were more important planets under assault?" Olin asked.

"Because the sea was laced with some... Fuel of sorts. I'm not a Surveyor. Just that the freezing cold sea contained the same thing that fuels the Tau Star ships. Plus: some unlucky fools wound up there in the Colonisation Age, back when they were equipped to deal with such places. Now the planet has a hundred dozen Ice Tribes who survive there off, Emperor knows what. Put it together: Tons of fuel plus tons of potential slaves? Why wouldn't the Tau go there?"

"The Tau Empire uses Slaves now?" Olin inquired.

"As far as I heard: they do don't use the term "Slave". More like...Auxiliary.." Alton was suddenly interrupted by Sargent Matiel.

"GET DOWN!" Ninth Squad dived down. The air over them was shredded with Heavy Machine Gun rounds.

"DEY AIN'T ELDER YA GIT!" A large Ork sounding voice called.

"DA BOSS SAID WE SHOOTZ ANYONZ WHO TRYZ TO GET CLOSE! IT DONNA MATTA!" The Orks resumed firing wildly. The Orks kept the fire continuous, keeping Ninth Squad pinned.

"Captain Angelos! We have encountered an Ork Heavy Machine Gun Post! Requesting Strike on Grid 4448866-9!" Sargent Matiel demanded.

"Roger, Sargent. Strike is on the way." Tech Marine Martellus responded. Olin continued to keep his head down in the mud as the hail storm of bullets continued.

"This is Hawk-Sigma. Air Strike incoming. Clear the area." Hawk-Sigma called over the Vox. Olin braced himself for the strike. The Storm Hawk dived from the clouds and fired into the tree lines. Olin could feel the heat through his Armour as the Orks gave a flaming death cry. The Incendiary explosives tore the tree line apart. Flaming Orks ran out of the trees; rolling desperately in the mud to shake the flames. Ninth Squad emerged and gunned down the remaining resistance.

"Targets destroyed!" Sargent Matiel reported as they started advancing into the tree line; stepping over fried Ork.

"Good to hear, Sargent. Continue to Rally Point Helios." The second the Captain ordered, Olin saw a new Rally Point pop up on his Tactical Heads Up Display. four Kilometres, an small distance. "Once there, link with the Second Squad. We have a large Ork Fort set up North East of our base. I want it burnt to the ground."

"Roger Captain. Were on our way..."

* * *

><p><strong>OK, A short and honestly: not a very well done Chapter. Also: Does anyone know what happens to Inquisitor Toth after Dawn Of War? I saw him in the Blood Ravens ending Of Dark Crusade but I'm unsure of where he goes after Tarterus...<br>**


	22. 3:9 Thou Who Was Uninvited

**Chapter XXI: Thou Who Was Uninvited  
><strong>

"So the Good Inquisitor doesn't sense any Chaos here?" Gabriel sarcastically muttered as he held himself back from being driven away from the disgust of the wretched Alter which they had discovered in the snowy plains. "How fortunate for the Imperium that such keen eyed eagles stand eagles stand vigil over her gates." Gabriel looked over the corpses of the dead Guardsmen hanging dismembered around the bloodied fire.

"What dark craft have these Elder invoked?" Sargent Matiel demanded as he too, was disgusted by the wrenched Alter.

"None, at least not here. The Servants of Chaos sacrificed these poor Guardsmen themselves." Liberian Isador responded as he surveyed the Alter.

"To what end? Isador?" Gabriel asked.

"I know not." The Liberian responded, half listening, half inspecting the foul Alter. "I believe the Alter to be some kind of Marker. A way point in a map that leads somewhere else. Someone defaced many portions of text. Regardless of what Chaos seeks here, the Alter requires a sacrifice of blood, or more likely: A life."

"Brother Isador, you have an hour to study the Alter. Document everything that is our tradition. Then burn it all: Lest the Taint infect us all..." Gabriel ordered, before turning to leave. Isador called him though.

"But Gabriel, there is much to learn here. We should not to be too eager to..." Gabriel spun around.

"Learn What?" Gabriel responded angrily. "Chaos does not teach, it misleads and betrays. There is nothing to learn here save for our next course..." Gabriel finished. Isador sighed and went straight back to studying the Marker. Gabriel turned. "Sargent Matiel. Have your Squad stand guard."

"It will be done, my Lord." Matiel responded. Gabriel finally departed. Matiel turned to ninth Squad.

"Alton! Take half the Squad and secure that elevation over there!" Matiel pointed out the snow covered ridge. "Olin! Fan out and form around our position!" The two Marines responded before setting to their task. Matiel watched his Squad go before turning back to Isador who was reading a text hanging from a chain around the cruel metal that surrounded the Alter. Matiel held back his disgust as he again eyed the victims of Cultists, hanging mutilated over a fire. A death, no loyal servant of the Emperor deserved.  
>"What do you think Sargent?" Isador suddenly asked. Matiel was shocked that the Liberian had asked him about such things.<p>

"About the Alter?" Matiel responded unsure.

"Would it be about anything else?" The Liberian responded as he examined the Guardsmen's burnt remains.  
>"I guess not..." Matiel shivered from the cold breeze which swept across the snow covered place. Maybe wearing a helmet sometime would actually help...<p>

"Then what do you think of this? Of Chaos? Speak freely Sargent." Isador inquired.

"I think Chaos are vile scum. What civilized creature would commit such... " Matiel eyed the sacrificed victims yet again. "atrocity." He spat out. "They are fools to put their hopes in the hands of some pathetic Gods. Chaos does not care of those who serve it, after all: There will always be plenty more tomorrow. That is why our quest is unending. The Duty of the Blood Ravens is to purge Chaos wherever is exists. Unfortunately: the Galaxy is brimming with the foolish. "

" And apt answer if there was one." Isador kept up his half interested tone. "But you are wrong, our quest shall never be unending. One day, the Chaos Gods will be no more and the Emperor shall rule in peace." Isador talked. Matiel suddenly turned his focus to the Liberian.

"You believe in that Sensi..." Matiel asked.

"The Emperor's Resurrection? Heresy. He never died. It is also of note: If our Emperor was to leave the Golden Throne for less than a split second. Our existence would plunged into the Warp. I have faith, Sargent. Faith that can not be shaken by some pretenders. The Inquisition knows what it's doing."

"It doesn't seem so here. Does it? Captain Angelos has had a gut fill of that Inquisitor. What has his name? Torh?"

"Toth, Sargent. Inquisitor Toth of the Ordo Mallus. If anyone was to know about these 'Places of worship' than the Cultist themselves, it would be him." Isador responded.

"No one is more prepared than the Emperor's finest. The Inquisition would of dispatched no fool. I just think that the Inquisitor has another agenda here other than babysitting our Strike Force. If Chaos is truly present, the Inquisitor would be on it's trail."

"A trail that is growing colder by the second. This Damned alter..." Isador cursed as the snow dotted breeze blew our the Sacrificial Fire. Before Matiel could respond, the Captain's Vox Signal pinged. Matiel activated it.

"Sargent Matiel. There seems to be some kind of...problem with our Vehicles. Martellus is working on it, but... Well. Inform Brother Isador that he will have more time to study the Alter while we fix this dilemma. Captain Angelos Out." Matiel dis-activated the Vox as it turned to static.

"The Captain called to let me inform you that our vehicles seem to have a problem. Cutting the long explanation, the Captain informs you that you have extra time to study while we fix the problem." Matiel told Isador. Isador didn't bother to turn or look at Matiel, keeping solid on his work. "I'll leave you to your work, Liberian." Matiel departed to regroup with the Ninth Squad. Isador sighed again as the dark shadow returned to his mind like a long forgotten nightmare...

"Well, Well, Brother Isador. What Betrayal have you wrought? Disabling your own Vehicles? Harboring Artifacts despite your good Captain's instructions?" The Dark voice taunted. Isador held his head, his mind throbbing with pain. He struggled to respond under the dark presence beside him. The Shadow noticed his apparent weakness. "You tremble? You tremble before a mere illusion of your mind? Brother, you are weaker than I thought..."

"You are no thought of mine." Isador spat out.

"I thought there was much a higher standard for you Liberians..." The Shadow engrossed itself in it's own thoughts. "But I guess the quality of you whelps as fallen forever. I guess the Captains too... trusting liars such as yourself..."

"Gabriel does not understand." Isador explained. "He does not appreciate the significance of this! What I have found!"

"But I do..." The Dark Shadow appeared behind Isador, it's presence hanging over him like a dark cloud on a rainy day. Like a dark predator of Terra, claws out: ready to strike.

"Quiet, Heretic. Once I find what you seek. I will use it's power against you. I will scatter you like ash in the wind like the faded existence you are." Isador rebuked. He regained control of his own mind.

"You wish to deal me a harsh blow? To prove your strength and worth?" It continued to taunt. "Then come to me: I wait at Mount Korath..." The Shadow invited.

"Have no fear, Sorcerer. I will be there..."

* * *

><p><strong>A Short Chapter written for Friday night. Hopefully, I'll get the next Chapter longer. Also: Quick Q: Did I spell Ordo Mallus right? Not being lazy, but I can't seem to find the spelling... Next Chapter: The Blood Raven Assault On Mount Korath!<br>**


	23. 3:10 A Hymn In The Wind

**Chapter XXII: A Hymn In The Wind...  
><strong>

The Swift hum of a Elder Falcon sang swiftly down the crumbling road; sending the blades of grass growing out of it bending. Far-seer Macha watched over the Elder Forces as they readied for the inevitable assault. An Elder Ranger quickly approached and bowed.

"Far-Seer. It is just as you have foreseen. The Blood Ravens are pushing up the Mountain. We have prepared our ambush." The Ranger reported.

"You can never ambush a Space Marine; they expect treachery at every turn. You can Only validate their suspension." The Far-Seer responded. "They will come, and we shall be ready."

"We are awaiting orders, Far-Seer."

"We are locked in our course just as they are locked in theirs: all we can do is play our parts, and hope we are the better actors. Hold position, our plan is yet changed.."

"As you wish Far-Seer." The Ranger bowed and retreated. Macha watched as the humming grew on the closer...

* * *

><p>"Are you certain?" Captain Gabriel Angelos asked as they marched forward.<p>

"Yes." Isador replied. "The Pass to Mount Korath, this is where the Alter said we must go." Isador shifted, annoyed. "Why? Do you question my findings?"

"I do not question your abilities, Brother Liberian. But I question their tactical sense, the Mountain pass is the perfect place to stage an ambush." Gabriel responded as he looked to their current path, a steep winding road; leading straight up the Mountain. Isador felt it return, much of his conscious now as his own:

"_Listen to the sheer distrust in his voice! He probably calls you mutant behind your back... But he fears your divinity: Your power. You must put this child at ease..." _

"I do not deny that this is a trap, which is all the more proof that our enemy lies in this direction." Isador voiced.

"Very true, Old Friend." Gabriel stated before turning to the three Squads and lone Dreadnought assembled behind him. "Marines! Stay Alert, and follow my lead! I want no mistakes!"

"Agreed." Isador muttered. Gabriel stepped forward, activating his Vox. A unusual static hum came through, but the Captain cycled the background interference out.

"Scouts? Are you in position?"

"Affirmative, Captain." Cyrus responded. "We have discovered the location of the first Elder Force." Cyrus spied through his scope as they hid up the ridge, out of sight of the Elder's sharp eyes. Echo sat behind him, also aiming through the sights of his Sniper Rifle. Echo still recalled his painful crawl back to the Blood Ravens Base. After quite a while he found another Scout Team. After which he was dragged back to the Fire Base. Once there: The Apothecaries fitted him some new... legs? Echo still hadn't got the feel for his new argumentation yet. According to head Apothecary: Most Space Marines already had at least some part of their body replaced before finishing training. The Legs were quite untrustworthy, limiting his mobility. But the Apothecary had promised that would change as he got use to them, but for now he was stuck as a Sniper.

"What are we looking at?"

"Twenty Guardians. Standing around like there's no tomorrow. I smell a trap, Captain." Cyrus scanned the Elder Force.

"Too simple, the Elder are far to advanced to think such a simple trap would stop us. Something is wrong here." Gabriel wondered what the Elder where planning.

"This is no doubt a trap though, I think I can spy a Canon lying in the tree line on the other side of the road. Captain, I advise we maneuver around."

"Roger, Sargent. We'll move along the secondary path. Keep an eye on the Elder Guardians."

"Yes Captain." Cyrus deactivated his Vox. Echo continued to watch the Guardians who continued to stand in the open, right in the center of the road. If the Elder thought they would fall for this trap was insulting.

_Something is wrong, it's almost if the Elder wanted us to take the Secondary Road... Damn."_

* * *

><p>Gabriel felt the loose stones crumble underneath his feet. The roads running up Mount Korath were in serious need of maintenance: they were falling apart with grass shooting through the cracks. The white line that use to half the road was now nothing but a fade. The Elder had obviously planned something along the main road, so the best solution was to take the secondary path which split off. The Secondary Road was probably built as a scenic route, as it split off from the Main Road only to join up again further up; the Secondary Road ran alongside a cliff, giving an impressive view over the valley lands below. On the other side led up a hill, autumn tree's shrouding it. Isador took one glance at this road and turned back to Gabriel.<p>

"We have found our enemy, lying in wait." Isador peered into the thick foliage gathered on the side of the road. It was a perfect spot for an ambush all right. But Gabriel had chosen it: The Elder would expect them to take the main road; the Secondary Road was too rugged and small to take Armour through. That's why they brought Dreadnought's to lead the Assault up the mountain.

"Not all great ambush sites have ambushes in them, Old Friend. The Elder are prepared for us on the Main Road so this is our only path."

"We should take the Main Road, meet our enemies head on. It's better than being driven off a cliff..." Isador peered off the side of the cliff; it fell down many Kilometers.

"If the Enemy does ambush us, they shall feel the might of our Bolters. We go forward." Gabriel finished. He continued to walk down the dangerous road...

Olin nearly tumbled off the cliff, almost falling into the vast valleys which it looked over. Alton grabbed his arm.

"Careful Brother! Hate to lose you before the fighting even starts!" Alton joked as he pulled Olin back. Olin kicked away the rock which tripped him and resumed his position. Captain Gabriel led in front, followed by Ninth through to Seventh Squad including the Second Squad. Sargent Matiel led his Tactical Squad, keeping a sharp look out for any signs of the enemy. The 6th Devastator Squad marched behind them, keeping their guns sights planted on the tree line on the side of the road. Olin held his Bolter tight and tried to keep his eyes forward. Sending his sight rightward reminded him of how high Mount Korath was...

"Scared of heights now?" Brother Valerian taunted. Olin regained his senses once again and reset his eyes on the ground as he marched.

"No, Val. Just enjoying the scenery." Olin responded.

"Well, keep an eye forward: The Elder are near." Valerian muttered.

"You think I didn't know that already?" Olin responded as he scanned the area. "This isn't a trap, it's all too simple..."

"Maybe they plan to surround us? They could of gone down the main road and turned into the Secondary. Then they send Rangers through the tree's, drive us off the Cliff from all three angles." Alton offered his thought.

"You think to much Alton..." Valerian mumbled as they continued down the road, a gentle hymn seemed to sound in the wind...

* * *

><p>Echo and Cyrus followed the Elder Guardians as they fell back down the Main Road. The After a sharp scan of the right forest, Echo confirmed no Elder forces were heading to the secondary road, so were could they be going? "<em>The Xenos mind is unpredictable and dangerous, the best solution is to wait for them to come to you." <em>Echo remembered. Though the Elder would certainly not be coming to them any time soon, the same principle could apply. Wait for the Elder to spring their trap, that what Captain Angelo's was probably counting on...

Olin continued his long march alongside Second Squad. With his Space Marine Augmentations, he was impervious to the feelings of thirst or hunger. Sadly, that didn't seem to stop the feeling of weariness as they continued their march. Olin felt it was the repetitiveness of the march, not the actual walking, was the problem. So far, they hadn't come within eye sight of a single Elder yet. The entire Strike Force was tense, knowing the Elder would come; just not when. Olin heard a wasp's humming in his ear. He swatted his hand around beside his head. Then it hit him: he was wearing a helmet. Captain Angelo's had stopped in his tracks; apparently hearing the noise much higher than any others wearing helmets. He held up his hand signal; a fist, for them to stop. Olin tensed as the humming got louder.

"What in Terra's name is this?" Alton nervously asked.

"Hold Brothers! Whatever it be: we shall overcome." Sargent Matiel warned. Olin tensed his grip of his Bolter, the humming getting louder as it got closer; it sounded in a great vocal, creating a Hymn with the wind. The Marines stood dumbstruck in the middle of the road, glancing into the sky and bushes for the source of the anomaly.

"Brothers! Form Formation Helbore!". Seconds after the Captain's order, the Blood Raven Strike Force reassembled into formation. Formation: Helbore was a circle, but loosely spread thin enough to avoid the entire formation from being wiped out by artillery or heavy weapons fire. Assembling such a formation with a steep hill on one side and a cliff on the other was tedious, but the Marines managed to quickly form up.

"Captain Angelo's!" Isador called over the Vox. "I feel a rupture in the Warp! It's closing! Be ready!" Olin felt the tension in the Liberians voice: this was bad. The Blood Ravens held their ground, scanning out in all directions. The Hymn persisted; getting louder and louder, coming form all angles. Olin had assembled in the formation with his part of circle facing off the cliff, practically useless. If a threat was coming, he wouldn't see anything coming this way. The humming grew to such a level that Olin could hear the pitch screaming noise through his helmet even though he muted it. Captain Angelo still stood though, acting as if immune to the racket.

"Isador! What's happening?" The Captain barked.  
>"I feel the presence of something drawing close..." The Liberian struggled to talk and maintain his work in the horrid realm of the Warp.<p>

"Chaos?"

"No... Something I've never sensed before... It is not of the warp, but whoever is controlling it is..." A sudden screech filled the air. No one moved.

Before anyone in the Strike Force could respond, it happened. Olin blinked. Right of front of him, it stood, staring right back at him. Olin couldn't believe what he was looking at... A giant...What?

* * *

><p>Far-Seer Macha struggled to rear the massive beast under control. Zalzer, a Apprentice Seer stood and watched the spectacle.<p>

"Magnificent work, Far-Seer. Magnificent." Zalzer broke a smile as the giant _Mountain Hornet_ hovered into the Blood Ravens view. Like all stupid idiots, they opened fire. Far-Seer Macha used her physic power to manipulate the beast into harnessing all it's primal anger. The giant flying monstrosity roared and began his assault. When Far-Seer Macha saw that her power was no longer needed, she released the Beast from control.

"You still need to learn, Apprentice. Our Physic powers are our greatest strength, especially when it comes to taming beasts to fight our battles for us." Far-Seer Macha explained as the Beast set loose into the Blood Raven ranks; no longer needing the Far-Seer motivation to drive it's anger. Zalzer frowned.

"You may be right, Far-Seer. I still have much to learn.". When Far-Seer Macha told that she would halt the Blood Ravens without using Combat, Zalzer thought that Macha meant to cause some catastrophic accident, like the side of the cliff collapsing away, taking the Blood Raven Strike Force with it. Instead, the Far-Seer led the Blood Ravens out to the open cliff face, where she managed to use Physic manipulation on one of the feeding Mountain Hornet's, a rare animal that existed in the mountains of Tarterus. The Hornet's were massive as Squiggoth's, yet usually quite peaceful, being herbivores at heart. Using Physic power to manipulate a creature's mind; to basically posses it: took years of practice and trial. To Zalzer, it seemed the Far-Seer had mastered it. Driving the Beast to confront the Blood Ravens, before unleashing it to destroy them.

"Our abilities allow us to make use of environment like no others; harnessing now only our surroundings to our advantage." The Far-Seer made demonstration by tearing away a chunk of loose Cliff Face away, it's collapse taking the road behind the Blood Raven's with it, allowing them no retreat. "But also the creature's and plants which dwell within said surroundings." the massive Mountain Hornet slammed down on a Tactical Marine, using it's eight talon arms to tear it apart, bloody remains being scattered all across the area. Zalzer could hear his painful screams from all the way on the opposite Cliff face. The Hornet roaring again, before taking off for another assault. "You must learns these things if you are ever to fully utilize your gifts."

"I see now, Far-Seer. I see." Zalzer watched as the Hornet picked up an unlucky Blood Raven and chucked him off the cliff...

* * *

><p><strong>Reason for giant flying [Hornet? In my mind it's a giant Hornet but with Eight Talon Legs] thing, was I felt the atmosphere in the Dawn Of War game was perfect, Tarterus seemed to be it's own unique kind of world [lots of boggy jungle] but it lacked native animals or any unique features. I thought of a chapter where a Far-Seer takes control of a beast and sets in against the Blood Ravens, so this idea sprung to mind. Also: Zalzer is what I thought of as an Elder training to be a Seer or Warlock, training under an accomplished Elder Physic to better train their abilities. <strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER: Olin takes on the giant bug thing! and hopefully Section III will be over by Chapter Thirty! Actually no: I think Section Three may last a bit longer than I expected...  
><strong>


	24. 3:11 The Marker

**Chapter XXIII: The Marker  
><strong>

Olin stood perfectly still. The Beast stared into his eyes, Olin stared back. He could see something in there: Anger, ferocity, instinct. The Beast hung still as if poised to attack. Captain Angelo's broke the silence.

"OPEN FIRE!" The Blood Ravens Strike Force opened fire, sending a hail of bullets at the flying monstrosity. The Beast roared in pain and charged, sending the Strike Force flying like bowling pins. Olin rolled out of the way of the Monster's fury and unclipped his Bolter. Automatically, Olin targeted the creature's head and fired, but the Beast was either too enraged or too tough to feel the bullets. The entire Strike Force unleashed fire into the creature, as it continued to roar furiously and attack them. The flying monstrosity came down upon an unlucky Marine, tearing him apart with it's Talons. Soon as it was done, it took off back into the air before the Marines with Flamers could get close. Sargent's Warren's Assault Marines took into the sky, bolstering themselves up in an effort to chase the Beast, and hopefully draw it off. The Dreadnought which had backed up the Strike Force, was lying incapacitated on the ground, disabled by the Beasts sudden assault.

"TAKE IT DOWN! FIRE YOUR LAUCHERS!" Sargent Kavalius, leader of the Devastator Squad called. Little by little, the Devastator's pulled away from combat, allowing them to equip their Rocket Launchers; Mark IX; Quaker Launchers. The Mark IX Launcher was designed to eliminate ground targets, having a trajectory and a more inaccurate aim. In trade for this, it launched three Cluster Bombs, each loaded with shrapnel and explosive. Using the Quaker Launchers to take down an air target; especially one that was zipping around the skies, was a essentially impossible shot; still, better than just waiting for the bug to fly away.

"Olin! Watch Out!" Alton called. Olin hadn't seen it. The Beast swooped down, striking straight into him. Like a paper weight, Olin was casually sent flying off the cliff...

* * *

><p>Alton too, was taken by the Beast's sudden assault. As soon as the Captain called to fire, his instinct called for him to pull the trigger. The Bolt Rifle fired, sending a thick round straight into the Beast's skull... not like the Beast was even slowed. When Liberian Isador claimed to have felt the presence of the Warp Approaching; he wasn't wrong: this Beast was the work of some unholy power; some shadowy puppet master.<p>

"ALL FORCES! FIRE! TAKE IT DOWN!" Sargent Matiel yelled. Like they needed instructions; every Marine fired his rifle, Bolter, Launcher, pistol at it. With their Dreadnought knocked out of the fray in the first seconds, the chances of survival became slimmer to the second. Alton desperately maintained his aim as the beast swooped through the air. He fired; to his due: every bullet landed home, if this thing was any normal creature; he would of landed enough head shots to take out a Hundred Hive Lords. The Beast simply became a cushion for their bullets, taking them like a sponge. It buzzed through the air, faster than the enhanced vision of the Asrate could follow. Valerian managed to fire his Heavy Bolter, chasing the Hornet through the sky with a stream of continuous fire. The Bug hovered up for a second, scanning for it's next target. It dived straight at he 2nd Squad. Alton saw it.

"Olin! Watch Out!" Alton called to his comrade, but the Beast hit him square on; flinging him towards the cliff edge. Alton acted at a speed he never had before. He ran forward and grabbed onto his flying comrade just as he periled to the edge. Alton managed to grab onto Olin's hand and with all his might; pulled him backwards. The momentum of the Beast's strike though; still had Olin set in course. Olin flew over the cliff, Alton braced himself. Alton just managed to gain a hold before Olin pulled him off the cliff too. Grabbing onto a sharp dagger rock inclining out off the Cliff's edge, Alton managed to stop. Olin though; still hanging onto Alton's hand; hanged off the side of the cliff. Olin shouted back up.

"Alton! HORNET!". Alton was suddenly confused by the last line, but he realized what Olin was referring too. The Hornet thing now buzzed beside the cliff, setting it's eyes on Olin.

"HOLD ON! I'll lift you up!" Alton replied. He heaved and pulled, to little effect. The Hornet Beast raised it's Talons, ready to impale Olin into the Cliff.

"Throw me your sword!" Olin called back. "NOW!" Alton continued to pull, giving it all his might. But alone, he couldn't lift Olin back up the cliff. Before Alton could announce defeat, Olin let go of his hand. Alton looked back in amazement as Olin drooped down and grabbed hold of a large balcony rock striking out of the Cliff Face. "I SAID THROW ME YOUR SWORD!" Olin cried as he struggled to hold on. Alton obeyed and unclipped his Chain-Sword and threw it down to Olin. The Hornet Beast flew down, moving to target Olin. It raised it's Talon. Olin taught Alton's Chain-Sword and activated it. It's satisfying Mechanical Hum reassured him as the Beast went to strike. With one hand welding the Sword, another holding on for dear life; Olin swung the Sword, cutting one of the Beast's Talons in half.

"RAGGHHH!" The Beast withdrew in pain, clutching it's halved Talon. Before the Beast could give it's rage full reaction, the rest of the Strike Force made it to the cliff. Four Squads rained fire down upon the Beast, Alton turned to see their Dreadnought: Lazarus, active. The Dreadnought aimed down and unleashed it's Assault Canon into the Beast. In a giant screech, the Beast gave way to the fire and plummeted into depths below...

* * *

><p>"Far-Seer?" Zalzar asked as he watched the Mountain Hornet in it's magnificent plummet. "It seems the Hornet has failed." Zalzar commented.<p>

"The second I commanded that Beast, I knew I commanded it to it's death. But such is the fate of Primitives, to be used and cast aside. There are plenty more Mountain Hornets, the Galaxy shall not miss one." Macha replied flatly.

"I'm not worried about the Hornet, I'm concerned about what we do now: The Blood Ravens will take the Temple. Should we instruct the Rangers to detonate the Charges?" Zalzar asked. The Far-Seer stood still for a moment, lost within her own thoughts.

"No... Instruct our Forces to conduct a full fall-back from this area. Leave the Charges as they are." The Far-Seer replied.

"But. Far-Seer. If the Blood Ravens capture the Temple, They" The Far-Seer cut him off

"Leave the Marker standing. It will direct the Marines to their next course, and if we are lucky: the same course as our enemy." The Far-Seer explained. "Come. Let us leave this rotted mountain." As they left; the Elder Base and it's inhabitants disappeared. Seconds later, the area which the Elder Base once stood; collapsed; causing that Mountain to break away and roll down the cliff...

* * *

><p>The second the Assault Marines helped Olin back up the Cliff, a significant part of Mount Korath's sister Peak: Mount Bastille collapsed, sending a hailing slide of rocks plummeting into the Valleys below.<br>"What was that?" Captain Angelos inquired. "More of these Beasts?" The Captain's instinct raised his Bolt pistol.

"Negative Captain. It appeared that someone collapsed the Mountain Peak using explosives." Sargent Matiel surveyed. The Entire Mount Bastille had collapsed inward, as if someone had planted powerful charges underneath.

"Has the Marker been destroyed?" the Captain asked.

"Negative. We see no explosions on Mount Korath." Matiel responded again.

"Then we shall make our best speed there. Strike Force! Form up! Continue our advance to the Marker!" Captain Angelos ordered. Sargent Warren handed him a new Bolter; having lost his old one in the fall off the cliff, this new one was salvaged from one of the dead six Battle Brothers who had fallen battling the giant Hornet... Wasp...thing. Whatever Liberian Isador was going to call it when he submitted his report back to Chapter Command. Olin clipped the Bolter to his back and fell back in with Second Squad.

"My Sword?" Alton asked soon as he saw Olin. He knew and answer.

"I dropped it when I fell from the cliff, along with my own Blade." Olin responded.  
>"I guess you owe my a replacement. Thanks to you: if we run into some Orks in Close Combat, I'll be the one without a weapon." Alton mused.<p>

"If your really that insistent, leave a complaint with Martellus next time you see him. Something along the lines: "Brother Olin loses all our equipment. Brother Olin..."

"Stop it. If you really want to squabble about something; talk to Valerian. He loves complaining..."

Shortly after they finally left the treacherous Secondary Road and met up with Sargent Cyrus's Scout Squad, Martellus Voxed the Captain to inform him that the Elder Anti-Air Batteries that were reported earlier seemed to have disappeared along with any traces of the Elder Force. Captain Angelos ordered them to send in Thunder-Hawk's to carry them the rest of the way to the Marker. After a short trip up the Mountain in the Thunder-Hawk's, the Strike Force re-deployed near the Marker, but far away enough to not be caught by any trap.

"Go! Fall Out!" Sargent Matiel yelled at them as they bounded off the Thunder-Hawk's deployment ramp. Olin hit the dirt... Correct that: mud. The entire area was bogged. Even the Marker; a magnificent swirling Beacon tower, surrounded by a Stone Steppe, had mud dragged up and down it's once fine steps. Captain Angelos and Liberian Isador dropped off their Thunder-Hawk, followed by Sargent Tarkus and his Marines.

"Sargent Matiel! Have your Squad excavate the site for any Demolition charges. We are not falling into any more traps." The Captain started barking orders. Olin set to work; dusting the ground for any sign of irregular cover. After five Minutes and absolutely no sign of any Charges, Sargent Matiel called over the Vox.

"Three more Minutes. If we can't find any Charges in that time, We'll call the search off.". Olin continued to drag himself through the mud, scanning for any sign. The Mud covered any tracks well, concealing the ground. Olin scooped away a handful of mud, revealing a filled hole in the ground.

"Sargent! I found something!" Olin reported as he carefully began to remove the inserted dirt. Sargent Matiel walked over.

"Xenos Charges." He muttered as Olin uncovered the Elder like device. It shone with the silver-white of the Elder colors. Olin carefully removed the device from it's resting place, revealing wires that led through the ground. Sargent Matiel examined it.

"Where do they lead?" Brother Corvallis asked. Olin studied the wire.

"To the rest of the Charges no doubt. It seems even the Elder believe in wiring their explosives over remote. Brother Cor, Jak, Salerno!" Sargent called the three others. "Uncover the wires, find the Detonator Switch. Alton, Val. Find if there are an other Charge lines."

"Yes Sir." The five Marines set away at their orders. Olin looked back up the Matiel who continued to study the Explosive. Having the Sargent call them all reminded of how the Second Squad's numbers had shrunk since they landed on Tarterus. They had lost Victus a while ago at the Ork Stronghold; having Valerian take over as the Heavy Weapons specialist, Lys had yet to recover from his wounds from the Siege. As for the Tenth squad member: that role had lain open before they had even stepped foot on Tarterus, Brother Qavilun having fallen to Elder on the Planet Zalsertian. This left the Second Squad with only seven members out of it's supposed ten. After following the wire, Brother Salerno uncovered a string of Elder Charges lain all around the Marker. After Alton found another String; there was simply too many charges to remove.

"Are there Detonators primed?" Sargent Matiel asked Salerno.

"Negative Sir. It seems the Elder never activated the charges. They must of not of gotten the chance." He examined the Detonator.

"Unlikely. But we must do something about these explosives. Have Valerian and Jakasin replace the Detonator's Triggers. Once where done with the Marker, we can use the explosives to bring it down." Sargent Matiel ordered. As the Second Squad went to work once more, Captain Angelos called over the Vox.

"Status Report?"

"Your clear to advance Captain, I'd just keep most of the Strike Force away from the Marker for now until we can check for any other traps." Matiel advised.

"Me and Liberian Isador are approaching now." The Captain responded. "Angelos out." The Vox dis-activated. Matiel turned back and looked at the Chaos Marker. Only when walking about it did they realize that the Marker was shaped as an eight pointed Star. The Marker glowed a strange Red, humming in an electrical whine. After a few seconds, Captain Angelos appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"Is the Marker clear?"

"We are still uncovering more Elder explosives and demolition charges, but we dare not move them." Matiel reported. "But we did replace their triggering mechanisms however; that is all I care to do with such Xenos Tech..."

"Was this a Trap?" Liberian Isador inquired.  
>"No. By the placement of the Charges, it was likely that the Elder planned to collapse the area, burying the Marker and anyone near it." Matiel replied.<p>

"They failed. Isador: Study the Marker and see where it leads us next." the Captain ordered. Before any more orders came, Sargent Matiel spoke.

"Captain. Inquisitor Toth as arrived."

"Of course he has..."

* * *

><p><strong>This Chapter took some time to shape. Chapters will come a bit quicker if I have time: I'm getting into the end parts of Dawn Of War which a really enjoy. With more Sindri bantering.<br>**


	25. 3:12 You're on your own

**Chapter XXIV: You're on your own**

* * *

><p>"Yes Captain, it is an impressive sight." Inquisitor Toth admitted as he surveyed the Marker. "But I never claimed that Chaos had not set foot on this planet before. I said if something was here, the impeding Warp Storm would eliminate that threat. Best not we remain to share it's fate."<p>

"And as I explained Inquisitor, the Blood Ravens will remain to the last possible moment." Gabriel argued. "Until that happens in two or three days hence, I plan on perusing this riddle."

"Captain. I do not... presume to question your decisions concerning the Blood Ravens. But when it comes to employing the Colonel's Imperial Guard in your quest-"

"My Quest?" Gabriel cut the Inquisitor off short. "Yet again, you accuse me of persuading my personal interests! It is my duty, and yours: to expunge any scent of Chaos or Heresy."

"You Overstep Yourself."

"As do you, Inquisitor. It is not the 'Colonel's Imperial Guard', Their lives belong to the Emperor. It is by his mandate and holy will that I use the Imperial Guard against the forces of disorder and elevate them in the glory of Holy Battle." Soon as Gabriel finished, the Inquisitor turned away.

"I see now coming here was a mistake. If you are so set on a path that will lead you to destruction, I can do nothing to stop you. But I won't allow you to drag us down with you." Toth began. "By Inquisitorial Edict Sigma Nine Seven Four, I am taking control of the planet of Tarterus. All requests for planetary resources, including it's military, shall go through me." Toth showed a small grim. "Captain, from this point forward, your on your own."...

* * *

><p>Olin watched as the Imperial Guard loaded up into their Chimera APC's and took off down the muddy roads.<p>

"I thought I'd never say it: but I'm kind of disappointed that were losing the Guard's support." Alton admitted. Olin gave him a bemused look.

"We never needed it asides from the main Strongholds if you ask me. The Orks are defeated, the Elder on the run. I think that the Third Company can manage this by ourselves."

"You are right." Sargent Matiel joined in. "Not much resistance stands between us and our goal. I doubt the Elder have enough Forces to meet us in battle."

"You're forgetting the Chaos Marines." Sargent Cyrus muttered. Olin spun around. The Scout Sargent was completely soaked in the hard rain of Mount Korath. Half way up his legs where drenched in mud, burns and cuts dotted his arm. It seemed they didn't notice him enter.

"Chaos Marines? Have we even sighted one of them? No, if there is a Chaos Presence here, it's nothing more than a band of Heretics. " Valerian dismissed it.

"Believe me, There out there. I've seen them with my own eyes." Cyrus muttered.

"If you have, why are you telling us this? Not Captain Angelos?" Alton asked.

"Because he already knows that Chaos surrounds us. They've tracked us ever since we stepped foot on Tarterus. They have always been one step ahead, but trusts me: were about to catch up."

"If the Legions of Chaos are here, were would they hide? What would they want with a world that's going to die in two days time anyway?" Salerno inquired.

"They seek the Markers and where they lead to. If you can't see that, you have to be near blind. Have you kept your eyes closed ever since we dropped from the Fury?" Cyrus questioned. Salerno stumbled back; insulted.

"Then tell us, Sargent. Who are these "Chaos Marines"?" Salerno questioned in return. "Of what Legion do they come?"

"As far as the colors adapted by the Cultists under their thrall, I can take an educated guess that this is the work of the Alpha Legion." Cyrus finished. Olin mustered all his thought to remember his education on the dangers of the Chaos Legions: The Alpha Legion: not as physic as the Thousand, nor as cruel as the Black Legion (well, in a Chaos standard of cruel) the Alpha Legion were one on the Main Legions which formed up the raids on Imperial Space (the Other Legions either being left to battered and defeated after the Heresy to pose a wide spread threat such as the Thousand Sons.) they were numerous and like all Chaos Legions: heavy in the way of demonic support. For the first time in his service as a Blood Raven; Olin pondered the chance of meeting of a Daemon in the field of combat. From the stories he had heard from the older Blood Raven Veterans: the Forces of Chaos was not an enemy to take lightly. Olin still knew of the utter insanity of facing enemy Marines from the Fall Of Cyrene. Space Marine versus Space Marine was the recipe for maniac combat.

"It matters not what clown colors they bare, we shall destroy them like all the other fools that stand before us." Valerian summarized. Cyrus didn't respond but rather just turn to leave. Just as he did, the Sergent's Vox activated.

"To all Blood Raven Sargent's. Gather your squads and prepare to move out. We are to move to Monument Hill."

* * *

><p>Far-Seer Macha looked over the burnt husks of what use to be the city Sector surrounding Monument Hill. The debris of dozens of Imperial Battle Tanks lay littered, the carrion of the dead Guards provided a great feast to the crows which nested in the ruins. For once, the Far-Seer felt a small amount of pity for the incorrect which had been trampled by the war machine of the Forces of Disorder.<p>

"Far-Seer. The Blood Ravens have begun to mobilize, the Alpha Legion as well." Ranger Naren reported. "What are our orders?". The Far-Seer didn't turn but kept sight of the smoke and winds of ash rising up from the ruins of what was once a wonderful city.

"Tell me, Ranger. What do we do? What do you expect? What is the obvious solution?" The Far-Seer asked impatiently.

"We prepare for the attack..."

"Then why do you bother me with such trivial matters! Of course you prepare..." The Far-Seer stopped the rapid burst of anger. "Gather the Seers. I will need your help, Ranger. Come with me." The Far-Seer asked. The Ranger bowed.

"Of course, Far-Seer." the Ranger obeyed. The Far-Seer felt sorry for the Ranger. But the Avatar needed to be summoned...

* * *

><p><strong>OK, long wait, short and quite not interesting chapter. Bear with me though, it gets better after the Key part<strong>


	26. 3:13 Behold The Avatar

**Chapter XXV: Behold The Avatar**

* * *

><p>"Our choices are gone." Far-Seer Macha grimly stated. "We have but one resource left. Do you understand what is asked of you?"<p>

"You can not ask for what I offer freely, Far-Seer. My life is yours" The Ranger responded. The response gave Macha another regret for an Elder so ignorant... or maybe just Heroic.

"It belongs to all Elder now, brave one." The Far-Seer replied.

"You will become a war cry made manifest." The Far-Seer took the ritual Blade from it's holding place and lifted it. The Ranger lied waiting for the Sacrifice to come. The Blade plunged into the Ranger, sending a spasm through his body. The Seers took his blood and started the ritual. The second it was complete, the Avatar of Khaine entered their physical world: A giant sword wielding monster; burning from it's fury. The Far-Seer turned back to face the gathered War Host.

"The host is assembled! And we fully commit ourselves to battle!" The Far-Seer spoke. The Avatar began it's steady march towards the enemy lines. "You are the best of us. May Kaela Mensha Khaine find you worthy of becoming his Avatar!" The Avatar gave a bellow as it charged towards the Human lines with no restraint. "Now: the Humans shall have the death that they seek."

* * *

><p>A very unamused Bale surveyed the Avatar as it lead the Elder War Host straight down what use to be the Main Street of this once prospering city of Lasarn. The destruction... the death... the chaos. The Dark Gods would have to smile down on them today if they had any hope of accomplishing the task at hand.<p>

"This delay... you cost us the key!" Bale began his rant at Sindri. "SINDRI! The False Emperor's lackeys and Elder will battle for this city..."  
>"They are naught but hapless fools before your might, Lord Bale." Sindri answered. "Surely, a modicum of patience is in order here. Matters progress to your benefit and my devices. You will see... have I lead you astray? Thus far?"<br>"No, but if you fail me in this-

"Yes! Yes! My suffering shall be great! Just be ready to move when I instruct!" Sindri responded. Bale scrutinised the Sorcerer once more.

"and just be ready to hand over the key as soon as it comes within our hands! Whelp!" Lord Bale quickly departed; his patience all but depleted for this day. Sindri simply turned his head and stopped himself from laughing.

_Just be ready to fall to your knee's and beg for your life once you see how small you are in contrast to my... powers._

_**Just a second longer... and the Key will be mine!**_Sindri shook his head. This Psychic connection was troubled again. No matter. The Key is the only factor that needed concern.

* * *

><p>"Scout Squadron Six, you are approaching the objective, be on your guard, brothers." Gabriel informed the Scouts over the Vox. The rest of the Company Sargent's gathered around; waiting for orders. Gabriel kept watching over the holographic map of the Monument. The blips representing Scout Squad Six approached the monument.<p>

Before they could ascend the pyramid like structure, a dozen red dots materialized around them.

"Ambush! Warp Spiders!" the Scout Sargent barely had time to say before the three blue blips faded. The red dots disappeared into nothingness.

"Cowardly Xenos!" The Captain hammered his fist onto the display. Sargent Matiel stepped forward.

"Perhaps a more direct approach is necessary captain?"

"The Avatar will tear us apart. We need a distraction..." The Captain sighted the nearby Imperial Guard Regiment, more specific: the Tarterus 41st PDF, Brom's Regiment. The Captain opened up a Vox link. The Inquisitor denied them access to the help of Imperial Guard, but the Captain was willing to risk the Inquisitor's wraith to get a shot at taking down that Avatar. Colonel Brom's nervous voice crackled over the Vox.

"Captain Angelos. How can I serve you?" The Colonel began.

"I need your Regiment to assault the Elder positions in Lasarn. I need you to clear a path to the monument."

"Didn't the Inquisitor-

"Special requisition has been granted. And also: keep this off the Vox Channels."

"Yes, my lord. My Regiment is on the way." the Vox crackled off. The Captain smiled and turned to the rest of the Company.

"Matiel. Take our heavy weapons and set up close to the Main Street as you can. Tarkus, move the rest of the company into reserve position. Wait for my order to move into the Main Street area." Gabriel ordered.

"Sir!" Matiel acknowledged and turned back to Second Squad. "Valerian, grab those Heavy Bolters! Olin! You got the Laser Canon!" Matiel ordered. "The rest of you, switch to AP rounds! Sargent Kavalius, take your Devastator's and set up behind us. Second Squad, move to the Adminstrom Building overlooking plaza. Devastator's take position in that building over there!" Matiel spat out orders like a machine.

Olin went straight to the supply crates and tore the lid off. He grabbed out the Hell-Ion Pattern Laser Canon and primed it. He checked to make sure that the proper Machine Rites were carried out upon the weapon. Once assured that the Canon was one hundred percent ready to go, he hefted it up and started towards the Adminstrom Building overlooking the Market like Plaza area.

Valerian looked at him grudging as he hefted two Heavy Bolter guns over to the building. Olin knew how much Valerian loved to use the Laser Canon. Olin had seen the Canons used in a campaign on Typhoon. The weapons had made short work of Ork Armour and completely gibed Infantry. He couldn't wait to test it out for himself.

The Adminstrom Building was completely standard. Lots of desks, paper and files stacked up all over the place. The building seemed hastily abandoned and razed in some parts, completely standard in a Planetary conflict like this.

Alton met him as he entered, hefting a Heavy Bolter of his own. He nodded in approval as Olin hefted the Laser Canon forward.

"Up on the fifth floor, there's a perfect window overlooking the Market Plaza. Best if you set the Canon up there."

Olin followed Alton's advice with a nod and hefted the heavy Canon up four flights of stairs. Once at the fifth floor, he found the location Alton was talking about. One of the buildings walls was completely glass... well use to be completely glass. Quite a rarity for an Adminstrom Building.

Olin took out the bearing stand for the Laser Canon and assembled it. Laying down into a prone position, Olin attached the Laser Canon to his THUD. The Laser Canon's ammunition and Heat readings appeared as well as a modified cross-heir to account for the Canon's irregular mode of fire.

The vantage point was quite good, Olin had a complete angle down upon the Market Plaza. He could see Kavalius and his Devastator's take position on a flanking angle, getting both a view over the Market Plaza and the main street.

The view down upon Market Plaza however was... spoiled by the large amounts of cover all over it. The Market stands and debris made perfect cover for the Elder against their heavy weapons. Though, cover wouldn't save you from a Hell-ion Pattern Laser Canon. Olin had seen the weapons tear smoldering holes right through an Ork armoured Bane-blade. Olin had never even heard or had no idea what this 'Avatar' even looked like, but he was sure that the Laser Canon would deal a harsh strike upon it. Still, it didn't hurt to have Intel on said Avatar.

Probably thanks to some high up in the Administration, the information concerning such things as Elder daemons was restricted to specialists. Said act left most standard soldiers of Imperial Force unprepared for most horrors in the galaxy. Olin had heard mumblings and tales regarding the Daemons of Chaos, foul creatures with many heads. What a myth.

This Avatar was not apparently. If the Captain had denied them a direct assault because of it's mere presence, it certainly must be powerful. The thought made Olin feel... it wasn't fear. Space Marines felt no fear... it was.. nervousness? Going into a fight against an enemy which you had no idea about stirred anxiety, yes. But going into battle against something that could rip an entire Company of Space Marines to shreds could stir nerves.

"This is Captain Angelos, Sargent Matiel: Do you have your group in position?" the Captain asked over the Vox.

"Roger Captain, were awaiting the order to strike."

"Hold your fire yet Sargent. The Guardsmen have arrived and are moving to lure the beast down the main street."

"Yes, Captain. We shall await instruction." Matiel answered. Of course, the Guards didn't know that they were bait, but they would serve no differently than had we staged a frontal assault. Olin watched as five Hell Hound tanks rolled down the Main Street side by side, followed by at least two hundred infantry. A dozen more tanks and at least another thousand Infantry followed. Not before long, weapons fire could be heard.

"Captain Angelos! We have encountered an Elder Avatar! It's tearing us apart!" Colonel Brom suddenly called desperately over their emergency Vox Channel. "Where are your Space Marines!"

"I hear you Colonel. Fall back down the main street. We will deal with this Avatar." Captain Angelos responded. Olin could hear a shrilling shriek and the sound of hardened metal being crushed. He gripped his Laser Canon tighter and waited for this Avatar to appear.

Olin watched as scores of Imperial Guard ran back the other way now, terrified to death at what they went up against. Many were unarmed, having dropped their weapons in flight.

"Cowards." Valerian breathed. Olin disagreed. They simply wanted to live. A flaming Demolisher Tank sped back down the street at full speed, making as much distance between themselves and the Avatar as possible. Many of the fleeing Guards were gunned down by hidden Shurkin canons positioned along the street. Olin watched painfully as the Guards fell in dozens. Elder Guardians now appeared, chasing the ruined Imperial Guard Regiment as they fled. The portion that now fled past them wasn't even a quarter of what Olin had seen go into battle. The sight was pitiful.

"Captain Angelos, Elder Guardians sighted. Permission to open fire?" Sargent Matiel asked.

"Negative Sargent. Wait until you have a clear shot on the Avatar." The Captain responded as he let the slaughter continue. Olin shook his head. No sacrifice of Imperial Forces was worth this, not just to slay one foe. In the case that a Regiment may have been traded for a battle, Olin would happily agreed. In the case of which a Regiment had been traded for one shot at a single enemy, it was appalling. There was a difference between a life well spent and a life wasted. Olin watched as a Falcon drifted into view, unleashing it's canons. Dozens more fell. There was little more than thirty Guardsmen left in flight now. The Avatar had yet to show.

Olin scowled the chance that the Elder had held the Avatar back and sent this Advance force to run down the Guards. It meant that all the lives they just spent was for naught. He bowed his head. Lives wasted for nothing...

Another shrill shriek completely thundered through the air. The sheer volume of it blanketed out every last noise including Sargent Matiel. Before the noise could cease, the Avatar emerged.

Olin had never seen something so fearsome. The Avatar stood as tall as Adminstrom Building itself. It was literally covered head to toe in blood. On it's head it wore a strange head piece. In it's hands it carried a smoldering long sword as long as the entire Second Squad standing on each others shoulders. To top it off: it was on fire.

"All units! Open fire!" The Captain cried. Olin snapped into action, aiming the Laser Canon right for the Avatar's head. He squeezed the trigger. Hundred of Heavy Bolt rounds as well as combined fire from multiple Plasma, Laser and Frag Launchers collided into the Avatar. In a wail of pain, it stumbled back and crashed in a Midstromiom Factory. The combined barrage sent the Avatar falling backwards right into the factory.

The thing about Midstromiom Factories was that they produced chemical toxins and highly explosive powders used in Imperial Grenades. Factory incidents were common with clumsy workers, with the entire occasional block being wiped out. Today that volatility was quite an advantage.

The Factory exploded into a flaming fury which even hurt Olin eyes behind his Helmets polarisation. The entire Elder Force on the main street as well as the remaining Guards were sundered in a flaming boiling red plasma. Blobs of it even landed as far as the Adminstrom Building. When the flaming plasma storm landed and the air cleared, the entire Main Street was no more and half the Market Plaza was covered in sun hot plasma. Olin looked around. There was nothing in sight.

"The Avatar and the Elder Force is eliminated Captain." Matiel reported. He proudly added "No casualties.". Not counting the entire Regiment of Imperial Guard of course.

"Stand by, Sargent. The Tech Marines are still getting readings... Confirm the Avatar has been destroyed." The Captain asked. Matiel squinted into the haze that was the Midstromiom Factory.

"I can't get a clear look in. There's nothing but ash and smouldering plasma, Captain."

"Hold on. Maintain position." the Captain ordered. Olin laid his Plasma Canon down on the tiled floor and unclipped his Bolter. They would be storming the Monument Building any second now. The Laser Canon would be too much of a load for a assault, a standard Bolter would be much more practical.

"Hold on! There's something in the rubble!" Kavalius shouted. Olin quickly laid hands upon the Laser Canon once more and pointed it back in the direction of the Midstromiom Factory. He saw it... the Avatar clambered from the rubble of factory. It had shrunk though. It once stood six stories high, now it only stood three. The Avatar gave another bellowing roar as it lifted up it's sword.

"What does it take to kill this thing!" Sargent Matiel growled over the Squad Vox. The Avatar waded back through the Factories rubble and onto the remains of the main street.

"Continue Fire! Bring it down at all costs!" Captain Angelos shouted into the Vox. "Sargent Tarkus! Bring in your reserve units now! Target the Avatar!"

"We are on our way, Captain!" Tarkus responded. The Avatar finished it's crawl across the Plasma scorched Main Street and thundered into the Market Plaza.

"Open fire! Bring it down!" Matiel ordered. The Heavy Bolters started up again and unleashed thousands of uncountable rounds into the flaming body of the Avatar. Olin sighted the Avatar and unleashed a Laser Bolt. What was enough the punch a hole in the side of an Imperial Battle-cruiser, the Avatar merely shrugged off with a stumble. Olin's shoulder burned with the heavy recoil. Sargent Kavalius and his Devastator's unleashed Plasma Canons and Frag Launchers, but did not even slow it. The Avatar kicked it's way across Market Plaza, sending the wooden market stalls flying.

"It's coming at us!" Alton shouted as he unleashed another full case of ammunition into the Avatar. The Avatar smashed it's way up to the Adminstrom Building, kicking up giant chunks of concrete and metal as it went.

"Get out of the building! Now!" Sargent Matiel ordered. Olin got up an pulled the Laser Canon up with him. The Avatar simply approached the building and gave it a mighty kick. The blow sent shudders through the buildings metal frame. The frames tilted... then snapped in half. Olin was thrown down the stairs as the building collapsed. He lost the Laser Canon from his grasp as it flew away from him. Coming head first down onto the forth floor, a landing which would of broken his skull in half if it wasn't for his helmet, Olin regained his senses.

There wasn't time for stairs. He went full bolt for the window. With a smash, Olin fell four stories down into the Plaza. With a crack, Olin could feel his bones crack. It wasn't any injury that would cost him a battle, but it sure damned hurt. Olin pulled himself up again and looked up.

The Avatar stood over him, pointing it's sword down at his head which seemed like a pinhead compared to the mighty blade. The Avatar seemed to wear a mimicry of a smile. Olin lowered his head back down.

"Tactical Squads! Open Fire!" Sargent Tarkus called. Mark III Earth Crusher Rockets slammed into the Avatar, sending if flailing back. The Avatar stumbled back, smashing itself against the large office building next to the Adminstrom one.

"Predators! Fire!" Captain Angelos ordered. Large shots carved gaping holes in the Avatar's body, literally carving little circles through it. Blood splattered everywhere as the Predators unleashed another round. The mighty shots of the Predator Tanks slammed into the Avatar. The Avatar imploded into a small hail of blood. Fire ceased. Olin simply stood there, drenched in blood. Thank the Emperor, this must be another Miracle of fate. If said events happened on a regular basis, Olin might as well start considering himself a saint.

Matiel, Alton and the rest of Second Squad jogged out into the Plaza to great Captain Angelos and Sargent Tarkus. Matiel smiled as he surveyed the new tanks.

"Why weren't we informed about the new armour?" Matiel joked.

"Just arrived from Meridian yesterday. Martellus only got them shipped down to the surface mid-morning." Tarkus responded.

"Couldn't of arrived sooner." Captain Angelos muttered. He surveyed Second Squad. "Any casualties?"

"Well, unless Olin just died on us there, were still good." Matiel made a rare joke. Olin coughed out some blood, disturbingly not his and rose. Before he could say anything, Liberian Isador approached.

"We must make haste for the Monument. We can not give the Elder time to rally their forces."

"Agreed. Second Squad, mount up. I think you've earned it." The Captain ordered as he climbed onto the side of one of the Predator Tanks. Matiel led them to a Rhino APC and Second Squad climbed aboard.

As soon as they all were aboard, the door shut and the APC sped forward. Olin linked his armour's THUD with the Rhino's Machine Spirit. A small camera view of the surrounding area popped up on his display. He smiled. Being in a Rhino was comforting for the extra protection, but it's enclosed space with no view of the surroundings made most Blood Ravens anxious.

Sargent Tarkus led a forward group of 7th and 8th squad's forward while a convoy of Predator's and Rhino's followed. The Armoured group rolled down the battered street and onto a avenue leading to the monument.

The Monument was the only name that the local residents of the city could think of. The Ancient structure stood here longer than the Imperial Settlers could remember. A small park had been built around the structure, but the Elder had razed the ground to get a clear angle of view. The Monument itself was like a Pyramid Temple from an ancient Terran Civilisation. It was completely smooth and had a flat top. It seemed to be made of plain concrete.

"No Elder detected, Captain. What are your orders?" Sargent Tarkus surveyed the area, looking for any trace of Elder presence.

"The Company stays here. Me and Liberian Isador are going to inspect the structure." The Captain ordered as he and the Liberian hopped down from the lead Predator Tank. They quickly ascended up the Monument's stairs, disappearing from view...

* * *

><p>Captain Gabriel Angelos carefully but quickly ascended up the quite vertical staircase. His old friend Isador stood behind him, Bolt Pistol in hand. Gabriel quickly made his way to the top of the Monument Structure. Pleased to have left the kill zone that the stairs were, Gabriel brought himself up onto the top of the Pyramid like structure.<p>

The Elder Far-Seer stood by a rather large hole burrowed in the ground. Inside the large crater like hole, sat a glowing red key, hovering perfectly in mid air. It looked like a large stick together of metal rods rather than a proper key that would be used in a door. The Key seemed to be protected in some kind of chaotic force field.

_What riddle is this?_

The Far-Seer kept her attention towards the key as she slowly turned to face them. Isador raised his pistol and sighted the Seer.

"_It lies within reach now, you sense it do you not?" A deceptive voice whispered in Isador's ear_

"_Still think you have the strength to use it against me..._

"_All that stands in your way... is the Far-Seer"_

Isador prepared to squeeze the trigger when Gabriel quickly pushed the pistol down however. Knowledge was power, and the Far-Seers knew much.

"Kill me, Obliterate my body." The Far-Seer began. "but you must heed me." The Far-Seer pointed towards the crater in ground were the mysterious key floated. "Very that which lies beneath my feet. It will undo us all! I may be your enemy in this, but we both have a greater foe!"

Isador scrutinised the alien, but then quickly realised that the Captain was actually listening.

"Do not listen, Gabriel. We must destroy this... alien." Isador advised.

"She knows much. Much we need to learn." Gabriel responded.

"What could she offer but lies! Do not trust her, Gabriel!"

"THE KEY!" The Far-Seer interpreted. The two Blood Ravens had little time to turn and see a dark figure scoop the key out of the air and disperse again, taking the key with it. "No! Damn You!" The Far-Seer cursed.

"Who was that, Alien? What did he steal?" Gabriel questioned.

"A key. The last step...along a bloody path." The Far-Seer riddled.

"A key to what?" The Captain questioned again.

"The undoing of us all." The Far-Seer responded as if the Captain was an imbecile.

"Stop speaking in riddles!" Gabriel's Patience expired.

"He stole a key. A key to the shadows of this world. To the Evil Horror which lies within."

"Tell me what this key does!"

"You do not know? Your Inquisitor keeps you on a short leach." the Far-Seer mocked. "He knows. Ask him!"

"How dare you speak ill of the Emperor's loyal subject!" Gabriel defended.

"He has known since he arrived. Or should I say: he never left." The Far-Seer's words drove chills into Gabriel's spine. "Do you not think it's convenient that he appeared from no where and landed on the cusp of a Warp Storm? Or that I know him already? Human, you are caught in events beyond your reckoning, but we can help one another and stop the Forces of Chaos from succeeding!"

"You fought well, Alien. And while we share common goals, I can not risk your betrayal in this manner. You have squandered enough on my attentions." Gabriel flatly denied. A second later, the two Blood Ravens were surrounded by at least twenty Warp Spiders who immediately took aim at Gabriel's head. Isador again tensed.

Before the Warp Spiders could fire, the Far-Seer intervened. "No, for better or worse, we are locked in our course him and I." The Far-Seer dismissed the Spiders and started walking away. Isador tensed again but Gabriel stopped him from causing any more trouble this day. Before the Far-Seer could start walking away, she turned back around.

"Your enemy have taken position Danan City Sector. They will not remain there long. We are too weak to fight them, you have seen to that... The Far-Seer and her host left, a second they seemed to step away... they vanished. Isador took a step forward and activated his Vox.

"Sargent Tarkus. We have Elder-

"Sargent" Gabriel took over. "Assemble the Company. We are heading back to Danan."

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's Fall is back after a long period. An Extra Chapter just to get back into it. After leaving Raven's Fall so long, I finally found inspiration to get back into it after I purchased Dawn Of War 2: Retribution. Hopefully I may get the events of Dawn Of War 1 finished soon before I move onto the next section.<strong>

PS: It's great to be back!


	27. 3:14 The Conspiracy Uncloaked

**Chapter XXVI: The Conspiracy Uncloaked**

* * *

><p>Cultist Benov Nickolau ran quickly through the mass tangle work of the once glorious Cathedral. Once this mighty building might of stricken those around it with sense of duty and purpose. Today the only feeling the building radiated was it's imposing gray dull decay. Benov knew what lay inside for him, but he had a message to deliver and a duty to fulfill in the name of the Dark Gods.<p>

As he approached the Cathedral's mighty doors, he nodded to the Chaos Space Marine stationed there. They knew him, they would let him in. With a great shudder, the Cathedral's cold stone doors came apart.

Benov felt a chill as he stepped through the doors, entering the massive wide open space. The roof that once covered the mighty place of worship was gone, making the insides of the building quite unpleasant. Benov quickly jogged down the steps and down the isle. Up, were the Preachers use to stand, stood the leader of the Alpha Legion War-band: Lord Bale, Benov's master and the Sorcerer his master always seemed to be talking with. The Sorcerer wore a large hideous helmet which hid his head, but his simple glance in Benov's direction made him want to curl up into a ball.

With a quick bow and fearful bow, Benov approached. Benov began his nervous stammer.

"My Lords. Blood Ravens approach from the south!"

"HOW!" Bale began. "How did they get this close!"

"My Lord..." The Sorcerer started, thankfully saving Benov from any further questions. "These flies are but minor annoyances. We have the key and an ample supply of bodies to imprison the Blood Ravens behind a wall of corpses while we complete the ceremony."

"Your...assurances leave me cold, Sindri." Lord Bale responded.

"Events have proven my words true at every turn, my lord. We are in no danger-

"Events have proven you fortunate, Sorcerer!" Bale cut him off. "To what do you owe this new present bout of nauseous optimism?"

"We have received a message, Lord Bale." the Sorcerer began to reassure him. "We have a new ally who his all to ready to betray the Blood Ravens."

"Excellent" Bale released one of his ultra rare praises. "Prepare for what is to come... and dispose of this Idiot." Bale pointed at Benov.

Benov's body froze as he shuddered in fear. _Why! Why me!_

"Why! How have I failed!" Benov demanded.

"You were stupid enough to deliver ill news to Lord Bale. We cannot abide stupidity..." The Sorcerer calmly responded. Benov snapped. He upholstered his Las-Pistol and went to shoot the damned Chaos Marine in head. The Sorcerer was too fast though.

By time Benov had raised his pistol to level with his target, the Sorcerer threw his power forward...

Benov exploded in a shower of gibs.

* * *

><p>Olin ducked behind the sandbag fortifications once more. Bolt Rounds whizzed overhead as the Alpha Legion and the Blood Ravens traded fire. Olin cursed as he shoved another AP clip into his Bolter. He popped out of cover, quickly sighting a target. Squeezing the trigger, Olin managed to land twelve shots on one of the Alpha Marines. The Armour Piercing shots tore right through the Chaos Marines Armour, killing him. The dead marine stumbled back as another one of his comrades threw the body unceremoniously out of way.<p>

"Sargent Matiel! Report!" Captain Angelo's voice crackled over the Vox.

"The Chaos Forces have rent a impassible chasm through the center of the city, and have taken position in a temple. The battle is upon us Captain!" Matiel called into the Vox as he laid down suppressing fire.

"We are arriving at your position momentarily. Hold the Chasm. We will deal with the Temple." The Vox crackled off. Olin actually appreciated the Chasm. It made it impossible for them to cross into the other side of the city, but it kept the two forces apart. Melee combat was the last thing Olin wanted to participate in today. It wasn't just his strong point.

"You heard the Captain, Marines!" Sargent Matiel shouted to the assembled 2nd and 3rd Squads holding the Chasm. "Hold this position and make out as many of those Alpha Marines as you can!"

Olin ducked out of cover and shot another Marine hiding behind the sandbags on the Chaos side of the Chasm. With the possibility of Melee combat ruled out, the Alpha Legion Marines were at extreme disadvantage.

The Chaos Space Marines did not boast the latest models of weapons and Armour. There old Mark II Bolter's couldn't utilize AP clips. Sure there was the occasional War-band with the latest weapons, but the Chaos Marines here didn't have that luxury. The Blood Ravens could simply use their advanced AP ammunition to kill the Chaos Space Marines while they were still in cover.

Olin knew this advantage wouldn't last forever. The Alpha Legion weren't known for standing around while the enemy shot them. They would counter.

"That's twenty five! These Chaos Dogs fall fast as flies!" Valerian shouted triumphantly over the loud hammering of the Bolter's.

"You're out of luck Val! Thirty two!" Alton returned happily. Olin hadn't bothered to count his kills. He disapproved of this boasted nature. Battle wasn't time to mess around.

Olin pulled the trigger once again and caught a Marine right through the side of the head. The Chaos Marines primitive Armour was shattered, the AP bolt round drove right through his skull. Olin had to admit having the advantage over the Traitor Marines seemed quite heartening in gloom like this. Second Squad hadn't taken a causality yet and were still racking up enemy kills like they were Ork canon fodder.

The Chaos Space Marines were becoming more wary though. They sought better cover which couldn't be pierced and made sure to sync their fire. Third Squad had taken three casualties. No one would admit it, but the Chaos Marines were shaping up. They brought old Mark I Hell Bolter's into the fray. Unlike the Heavy Bolter's, the Hell Bolter's sacrificed accuracy for simply filling the air space with bullets every second.

It didn't take long for Second Squad to become pinned. Even Valerian had trouble getting a shot out. After a while, Third Squad also became struck. Thankfully, Matiel had another card up his methodical sleeve.

"Whirlwind Battery Primus! Execute Strike at 0075445 now!"

"Roger, Sargent. We are firing." A rather board Tech Marine replied. It wasn't long before Chaos side of Chasm began exploding in fire. The Whirlwind Batteries rained down massive quantities of rockets onto the Chaos Forces. The Hell Bolter's stopped firing.

"Marines! Open Fire!" Sargent Matiel ordered. Both Squads popped out of cover and unleashed fire into the disrupted Chaos ranks. The last of the Chaos Space Marines hold the Chasm were no more, but there was still many Cultists in reserve ranks behind them. A signal chimed and the remaining Chaos Space Marines fell back. A new horde of Cultists swarmed up to the fortifications and starting firing away.

"Switch back to standard ammo! Don't waste your AP on these rabbles!" Matiel advised as he tossed a grenade across the Chasm. The Cultists scrambled to escape it's blast, desperately pushing past each other. Olin managed to head shot six before they grenade exploded, killing a further twelve.

"Sixty!" Lys called enthusiastically.

"Cultists don't count, Lys!" Valerian dismissed as he fired a Heavy Bolter into the dense rabble of Cultists swarming into the Chasm. The Chasm was a total killing ground and anyone who did enter it deserved to be killed for stupidity.

"Captain! What's the status on those reinforcements?" Matiel inquired over the Vox.

"We can't assist at this time..." gunfire rattled over the Vox. "The Tarterus 47th PDF Regiment is coming to reinforce your position! Continue to hold!"

"Roger, Captain. Sargent Matiel out." Sargent Matiel closed the Vox link.

"So the Guard are coming to get us out of this?" Valerian questioned.

"An entire Regiment apparently. Have no idea where these Guardsmen came from though." Alton popped out of cover and fired another clip into the Cultist trying to clamber their way across the chasm. For all it was doing them, they might as well have attempted to make a human bridge. Well...at the rate of which they were falling, there would be no Chasm.

"I thought the Inquisitor pulled all PDF Regiments back to the Capital after Captain Angelos utilized the 41st." Lys answered.

"Well, the Inquisitor must of sent some our way. We could push all the way to that Temple with their help." Salerno breathed.

"Don't be so sure, Sal. The Guards will cower and run on the first sight on the enemy." Valerian breathed. For some apparent reason, Valerian had something against the Imperial Army. Olin never saw sense to ask why. Distaste for the lower sense of duty that was present in the Army was usual, but Valerian seemed to hold a special grudge in his heart.

Valerian was quite a mystery to Olin. The Marine kept to himself more than usual and always seemed to be proud. Sargent Tarkus once claimed that Valerian was a massive resemblance to Sargent Avitus in the 4th Company. Olin hadn't ever met this Avitus, but if he was like Valerian, he doubted he would of liked to meet him.

"Blood Ravens, Sargent Matiel. This is Colonel Odessa of the Tarterus 47th PDF Regiment. What is your position, my lords?" A new voice crackled over the Vox.

"We are at grid 0075445, engaging the Traitors. You're help would be appreciated, Colonel." Matiel replied.

"Standby, we are on our way." The Colonel's voice dripped with anticipation. Olin could hear the winding of the Imperial Guard Tanks already.

"They arrive. About time." Valerian breathed. Olin looked back from their position. Dozens of Imperial Tanks cut through the debris of Danan. Hordes of Infantry followed. Olin's face filled with shock.

"Sargent! They aren't Guardsmen!" Olin shouted.

"What!" Matiel turned back from engaging the Cultists across the chasm. The so called 47th PDF bore the eight pointed star as they marched towards them. Olin could hear their joined shouts.

"Avenge the 41st!"

"Kill the False Emperor's lackeys!"

"For the Dark Powers!"

They were making it quite clear that they weren't on their side. Sargent Matiel went straight for his Vox.

"Captain Angelos, the-

A Demolisher fired it's main gun, sending rubble flying up in the Second Squad's faces. A giant steel piece flew up wedged itself into Matiel's skull. The Sargent fell.

"Sargent! The Sargent is down!" Olin grabbed Matiel before he hit the ground. He quickly accessed the injury. Matiel was alive, but wasn't going to be much longer if he didn't get to an apothecary. Valerian cursed and tried activating his own Vox. He only found static.

"The wrenched dogs are blocking our Vox signals! We need to get the Sargent to safety!" Valerian began to open fire upon the Traitor Guard which now charged towards them.

"Where do we go! Were surrounded!" Lys called as he avoided an incoming barrage of Las-Shots.

"Across the Chasm! Now!" Valerian ordered. Olin grabbed Sargent Matiel and hefted him as best as he could and started dragging him towards the Chasm. Since the intervention of the Traitor Guard, the Cultist had conducted a fall back, and the Alpha Legion were strangely missing.

The Second Squad leapt down into the Chasm, but the Third was not so lucky. Before Olin could flinch, the Third Squad disappeared into a fiery explosion shot from a Hygian Siege Tank.

"Quickly! Up onto the other side!" Valerian ordered in his de-facto leadership. Olin threw the Sargent up onto the other side of the chasm before climbing up himself. The Cultist bodies that filled the chasm helped quite a lot. Valerian was the first to reach the Chaos side of the Chasm, quickly surveying the area.

"I see signs of battle near the Temple. Must be the Captain's forces. We must inform him of this betrayal before they do any-more damage!" Valerian's voice teemed with rage. "Follow me! And spread out!" Valerian ordered. The squad obeyed. This wasn't time to question who was in charge. Valerian was the oldest and admittedly the most experienced. The Imperial Guard reached the chasm. They couldn't bring there tanks across but the hundreds of Guardsmen started their wade through the corpse filled trench. The Squad filed forward in a loose V formation, it wasn't long before they came upon more Traitor Guard.

They went straight around the street corner and came face to face with a large patrol. Forty Guards, Ten Storm-troopers and a Sentinel. The Second Squad didn't immediately fire, still shaking off the effects of the Guard's betrayal. The Traitorous Guardsmen though didn't have said problem. Second Squad dived into cover and the fire fight began.

Olin sighted a guard within his Bolter's sights and pulled the trigger. The feeling of anger and rage filled within him. It was just like Cyrene. A betrayal not expected, one that shocked you completely. One that broke the image of a unified Imperium. The Guardsmen's head exploded as the Bolt round tore through it.

"Don't focus on the fodder! Take down those Storm-Troopers!" Valerian ordered as he concentrated fire on the jet black armored Strom-Troopers. Victus contained the rest of the Guards to their cover while the rest of them brought their fire on the Storm-Troopers and the Sentinel. The Sentinel Walker stomped towards them, firing it's Las-Canon. The shot went straight through a wall and hit Lys in the shoulder.

"AH!". Lys fell back onto the cement pavement that lined Danan's streets. Alton moved towards him and started to drag him into more proper cover, but Lys struggled Alton off and rose back up again. Olin could see the extent of the injury, but now wasn't the time to get touchy on how much damage the young Blood Raven Marine could take. Lys grabbed his Bolter back off the ground and returned to the fight.

"Salerno! Use AP rounds on the Sentinel's cockpit!" Valerian ordered. Salerno quickly swapped over ammunition types and fired upon the Sentinel's head. With a shred of AP rounds, the Sentinel collapsed: pilot-less. Olin gave a grunt as a Storm Trooper managed to land a shot on his right shoulder. The hit shook his aim, but only momentarily. He squeezed the trigger and the Storm Trooper's head exploded in a puff of blood.

"Lets go! We can't give them time to bog us down!" Valerian ordered as he vaulted over cover. Valerian advanced across open ground against the last ten Guards. With the power of his Armour, Valerian shook off Las-Shots and smashed into melee with the Traitors. They didn't stand a chance as Valerian smashed through them, crushing bones with single swipes. He didn't need to from punches, he could simply shatter them as if he were swiping flies. The rest of Second Squad caught up with Valerian, Olin carrying along Matiel's unconscious form. He was still alive, but for how much longer?

"Come on! Only another two blocks!" Valerian shouted back to them as he charged down the streets once more. Olin and the rest of the Squad had trouble keeping up with their new de-facto leader.

Valerian went around another corner only to come to a grinding halt. As Olin came around the corner he saw it too...

_Bane Blade_

"Cover me! Now!" Valerian shouted as he snapped back into action, charging towards the Super Heavy Tank with no hesitation. Olin and the rest snapped back from their stupor and opened fire on the Bane Blade and spread out. They couldn't risk the Tank taking them all out in one shot. They all knew what kind of damage the Bane Blade's main gun could do. The Bane Blades secondary guns came to face Valerian as he charged towards the Tank.

Valerian fired his Bolter into the two Las-Canons on the Tanks chassis. The Tank had yet to fire it's main gun, probably confused by the Blood Raven making a wild assault on their tank. The Bane Blades defense guns came online and opened up on Valerian...

There was a rattling sound as the shots collided with Valerian's chest. Valerian's wild charge ceased as he stumbled back from the combined fire of the Bane Blades four Secondary guns. The shots took gaping chunks out of Valerian's chest as well as shatter his Bolter apart as if it were cheap plastic. Olin wouldn't let a Brother die.

"Sal! Jak! Take out those guns!" Olin called. He unstrapped his Bolter and fired shots at the guns. An AP round drove home, going straight through the Las-Canons wiring and stopping the gun dead. Salerno disabled another gun, Alton another. The fire ceased. Valerian dropped down to his knee's, his Power Armour smoking. Olin thought he was about to watch Valerian die, he was wrong. Valerian rose back up to his legs and started awkwardly running towards the Tank again. The Bane Blade swiveled it's main gun to meet him, but Valerian had already made it to the tank. Valerian lifted himself up onto the Massive Tank's top. One of the Tank Crew popped out of the Gunners hatch with a Las-Pistol.

Valerian quickly delivered a kick into the man's head, shattering his skull with a scream. Valerian grabbed two Melta-Grenade from his belt and primed it before chucking them down the open hatch. Valerian then sprinted to the side of the Tank and hopped off. With a blinding flash of light, the grenades went off, disabling the tank and causing it to burst into flames. Valerian limped away form the tank before collapsing. Alton rushed to his comrades side and hefted Valerian up.

"Come on, Val! We have enough injured today!" Alton spoke lightly  
>"I know how much you would like to haul me around." Valerian growled. "But I'm afraid I'll be able to walk this one." Valerian lifted himself back up and shrugged off Alton. Olin smiled. Valerian wouldn't let something slow him down, even if that something was a gaping hole in his chest. Matiel wouldn't be the only one seeing an Apothecary after this. Remembering, Olin checked on the Sargent. His life signs still remained steady but he seemed to be losing blood slowly.<p>

"You could use this." Lys tossed Valerian another Bolter. Valerian nodded and hefted the Bolter up.

"Come on. Lets not keep the Captain waiting." Valerian slogged it down the street, half limping, half running. The rest followed...

* * *

><p>The outside of the once grand Cathedral was a slaughter. Olin sighted one of the destroyed Predator Tanks laying burnt out on the street corner. Dozens of wreaked Vehicles belonging to both Traitor Guard and the Alpha Legion lay scattered about. There were so many bodies that the Street itself may as well be covered completely. Dozens of dead Blood Ravens... Valerian dropped to his knees, exhausted.<p>

"No...It's just like Temara..." Valerian referenced to some place Olin had never even heard of. Alton walked up beside him.

"We need to find the Captain. Don't drop on us now, Valerian." Alton referred to him by his actual name, something Second Squad rarely did. Valerian struggled back up to his feet. Before any more words could be said, a weak voice cried out.

"Hey! Over here!" a dying croak came from the sea of corpses. Alton jogged over to the source, a dying Scout Sargent. Valerian managed to bring himself over.

"The Guards...they betrayed us..." the Scout Sargent coughed up. Olin had never met the dying Sargent, but he left as if the dying Blood Raven was apart of his squad. Any Blood Raven was a brother... Olin corrected his mistake. Every Loyal Blood Raven.

"We already know Sargent!" Valerian responded. "We need to know where the Captain is!"

"He's over in the Temple... he went to chase the Chaos Lord..." The Scout Sargent said no more. Alton sighed.

"He's gone."

"May you find peace..." Valerian pushed himself back up. He didn't waste any more time. "Quickly! The Temple!"

Olin carried Matiel over his Shoulder as he climbed up the stairs towards the Cathedral. The mighty building cast a imposing shadow over the street. Valerian, despite his injuries: was the first one to clamber to the top of the stairs. He found eight bolter's pointed towards him...

"Brother Valerian." Sargent Tarkus spoke. "Where is Sargent Matiel? Or Third Squad?"

"Third Squad is gone, and our Sargent needs to see an Apothecary." Valerian clutched his chest and tried to wipe away the blood. Sargent Tarkus took one glance at the Marine and redirected his view to Olin.

"Bring the Sargent to Apothecary Felik. He's inside." Sargent Tarkus pointed his head inside the Cathedral. "and I advise you go to, Valerian."

"Right away." Valerian began his stumble inside the Cathedral...

* * *

><p>"Will he live Apothecary?" Olin asked Felik as he worked away on Sargent Matiel.<p>

"The Sargent will live. But he won't be leading Second Squad into battle any time soon I'm afraid."

"That will have to do, I suppose." Olin sighed and left the Sargent with Apothecary Felik. He walked over to where Valerian was being treated by two Medical Servitors. The battered and bruised Marine lay on the cold stone floor of the Cathedral as the Servitors worked away at him. Valerian stuck his head up and gave Olin a piercing glare.

"Problem, Olin?" Valerian asked annoyed. Olin sighed.

"Back outside... and back when we we saw those dead Blood Ravens outside the Cathedral. You said something about some place called Temara.."

"It's nothing to you." Valerian spat. Olin sat down upon a supply crate.

"The way you handled the Imperial Guard. The Sentinel... the Bane Blade. I got the feeling that you've done all that before." Olin responded. Valerian's eyes glanced up through the Cathedral's open roof and into the star filled night sky. He stared off into space. He spoke in a whisper.

"It was my Home world, a simple Farming Planet... I still had family there after I joined the Blood Ravens. Many Initiates join because they nothing left for themselves on the outside. But I joined because I wanted to make my family proud of me. I've always been a disappointment to them...I just wanted to change that.

"That hasn't tell what you have against the Imperial Army." Olin asked, trying to put it softly to not cause any offense.

"The Imperial Army... it was a long time ago. I was just a in the Scout ranks back then. A Renegade Imperial Guard fleet set down on Temara, fresh from betraying the Nova Marines in the Illumina Crusade... they sacked the entire planet and killed everyone... I was with Captain Angelos, back then: just a Commander when he led a Strike Force to hunt these traitors down. We landed on Temara and what I saw... I could not believe my eyes. They were monsters... and we crushed them like the filth they were!" Rage started to enter Valerian's voice. "The betrayal didn't end there though." Valerian continued the tragedy. "An Imperial Guard Regiment sent to aid our Strike Force decided to side with their Renegade Brothers in promise of... money!" Valerian spat, doing so: actually spitting out his own blood.

"Please re-frame from spitting" The Medical Server droned. Valerian punched it in the face, sending the machine crashing through the air. Valerian was about to proceed to smash the second Servitor when he regained control of himself.

"My entire team was killed... we managed to fight off the Traitors though, but their leader got away...something I still regret to this day. I returned back to the Keep on Cyrene, the way I saw the galaxy had completely changed. Everywhere I go, I find these traitorous fools in charge of the Imperium's security! They are not true warriors! But cowardly rodents which prey on the weak!" Valerian smashed his fist into the stone floor, cracking it.

"I think I understand now, Val. Thanks for your time." Olin hopped off the crate and began to walk away.

"Don't you forget what I told you! Whoever trusts those wretched dogs are fools!" Valerian called after him. Olin understood now: the feelings that Valerian experienced... being crushed between traitor and traitor. Valerian had simply lost trust of any Imperial Guardsmen, not matter how loyal or effective. Olin joined the rest of the Blood Ravens assembling in the Cathedral's center. The effects of it's former Chaos inhabitants were smashed aside to make room for a make shift camp. Olin joined the rest of the Second Squad sleeping by another stack of supply crates. Olin simply sat down and leaned against the hefty weight of the crates and let himself sub-come to the days fatigue...

* * *

><p>"Inquisitor Toth has arrived at your request." Isador reported.<p>

"and what do our Scouts say?" Gabriel questioned.

"The Traitor Guards distraction was a success, the Chaos Lord and his host escaped. We are, however: tracking their movements and 'questioning' the Traitor Guards we captured." Isador reported. Gabriel continued to stand still, distraught by the days events.

"How could I not of seen this?.."Gabriel stammered. "How come I'm blind when it matters the most!"

"Are you referring to these Traitorous Guardsmen? Or the destruction of your home world: Cyrene?" Isador responded. Gabriel went stiff and looked at the floor.

"I should of seen the rot before it spread... instead: I was blind for far to long." Gabriel admitted. "I put my own world to the torch, killed with the Inquisition's eager sanction and watched too many innocents die in a holy fire storm. And yet: here I am at yet another doorstep: with the Executioner's Blade in my very hand." Gabriel continued.

"Blessed is the mind to small for doubt, Gabriel." Isador responded with the old Imperial saying. "Perhaps there is truth in there. For the both of us."

"I still believe, old friend. I still believe in the sovereign might of the Golden Throne and in the purity of the Imperium."

"But... you have lost faith in yourself?" Isador questioned.

"Only in what I see, Isador. Only what I see..."

"And what is it that you see? Captain?" Inquisitor Toth made his unannounced entrance.

"I see conspirators and liars more concerned with their own agenda than the will of the Emperor!" Gabriel responded.

"I am not so easily cowed by such displays, Captain." Toth simply dismissed Gabriel's claim.

"You lied to me and cost me men!"

"Better they die, there blood pure. If you feel warranted in handing out recrimination, then their deaths are on your head." Toth blamed. "I warned you to leave this world, to leave Tarterus before the Warp Storm..."

"You're words still ring untrue, Inquisitor. I know you where here before we arrived." Gabriel countered.

"I am not in the habit of explaining my actions, Captain." Toth responded. "But yes. I was here before you arrived, stalking after horrors to strip my nights of my dreams." Toth admitted.

"The same horrors that the Legions of Chaos seek?"

"On Tarterus, there are no coincidences, Captain. There is only the Storm... which willows the Faithful from the Heretic."

"Are we Faithful then, Toth? Good servants of the Emperor? It is time for us to put aside our differences." Gabriel questioned. "What do they seek, Toth? What do you seek here?"

"This world is cursed, Captain. Thousands of years ago, an artifact of ancient evil was lost here. The Forces of Chaos seek this artifact. They sought it for centuries, but had never held all the pieces of the puzzle."

"and now they do..." Gabriel summarized.

"An Imperial Excavation team uncovered the first Marker, and word somehow got to the enemy. With the knowledge of the exact planet, and the first Marker, it was a simple matter to uncover the remainder." Toth revealed. "Now they have the last piece necessary. A key to unearth Artifact itself."

"What is this Artifact?" Gabriel questioned.

"A stone, called the Maledictum. It contains a creature of great evil, a creature of Chaos itself. The stone imprisons a Daemon of untold power."

"How is it possible that the citizens of Tarterus do not know this? These artifacts laid buried underneath their own cities."

"From what I summarize: the Daemon within the Maledictum may be imprisoned, but it is not powerless. It can still influence people with visions and madness." Toth told them. "From an Ancient Text speaks of a Warp Storm that visited this system in an age where many Space Marine Chapters were still unformed. The Storm, drove this Planet's inhabitants insane. Under the Daemons influence: they hid the Markers and buried the Maledictum to protect it against hunters like myself. When Colonists returned to this world, they remained ignorant of the peril." Toth spoke grimly. "They built over the dark places, never knowing what lay beneath."

"and the Elder? Do they seek this power for themselves?"

"No, it was they who imprisoned the daemon in the first place. The Elder fiercely safeguard knowledge of the stone against all others, going as far as intervening in our acts to find it. As Chaos most ancient enemy, they see themselves as the only capable defense against it's influence. We have paid for their arrogance."

"I assume there is still time to avert disaster?" Gabriel asked.

"This is already a disaster. The power of the Maledictum is enough to turn the faithful and drive men mad. Many of the Imperial Guard and the local population have already turned as you have seen. It's affecting you... and your men as well. I can feel it." Toth troubled. "It is calling the Warp Storm to eclipse this system. It wants to trap us here with it, so that it can force even the best of us to serve it's twisted will. This is why I encouraged you to leave, Captain. Why I still encourage it."

"You know I can not do that. I will not shrink away in the face of evil." Gabriel responded.

"I would no less. Enough! Let us end this bickering and face our enemy united. Together, we have a better chance of finding, and destroying the Maledictum." Toth summarized.

"Very well." Gabriel agreed. "We shall make haste." Gabriel started his walk back towards the Company. Isador himself walked away and put his hand on his Alter.

"_They are weak.. terrified of the power that you alone are strong enough to wield." _The Voice started again.

"_It is yours.."_

"_Yours for the taking."_

"_But they mean to destroy it! Those small minded fools!" _

"_Think of the good you could do!"_

"_Think of the power you could weld"_

"_It is all yours... for the taking..."_

Isador retracted his hand from the Chaos Alter.

"The Maledictum is mine"

* * *

><p>Another long Chapter. Over five thousand words... seems quite much for me. I have only around four to six Chapters to go before I finish the Section.<p> 


	28. 3:15 Unholy Ceremonies

**Chapter XXVII: Unholy Ceremonies  
><strong>

* * *

><p>In the halls of the great Ballowsto Abbey, Sindri began to ponder the chances of one of Imperium's most holiest temples being built over a relic which housed Chaos's most unholy Daemon. Sindri loved the delicious irony of it.<p>

"All power requires sacrifice..." Sindri began chanting. "and pain... the universe rewards those willing to spill their blood in promise of power."

"SINDRI!" Lord Bale interrupted the ritual in quite an unceremonious manner.

"WHAT? My Lord?" Sindri sighed.

"The Traitor Imperial Guardsmen have failed!"

"So quickly? I expected them to last a bit longer..."

"Some on them have betrayed our position to the Blood Ravens! They are on their way here now!" Bale staggered in fury.

"Continue chanting, I shan't be long" Sindri dismissed the Cultists and took a step towards Bale. "The circumstances you mention are...divine providence, my lord. Everything is as planned! Once I disperse with this last obstacle, you and I will have what we have plotted and schemed to achieve!"

"And if the Blood Ravens arrive before... Providence graces us?" Bale questioned.

"Then, we shall play the good hosts and indulge them in a bloody feast. At all costs, however: keep them from interfering. This is a delicate process that can not afford any more interruptions!" Sindri snapped. "and; I might advise that you throw everything at the Blood Ravens. Everything. Their contribution to this matter is paramount, especially when we are so close..." Bale simply turned and ran straight off. Sindri smiled.

_You're not as powerful as you would like to believe, my lord..._

"Now? Where were we? Oh yes: Power demands sacrifice..."

* * *

><p>"Now you know what we fight and why." Captain Gabriel Angelos informed the assembled leaders. "We will launch a two-pronged assault against this new temple with the help of several Imperial Guard units that remains loyal to the Emperor." Gabriel gestured to the seven Imperial Guard Colonels."We must stop our adversaries before they uncover the Maledictum, at all costs." the Captain finished.<p>

"What about the Chaos Forces assembled at the Space Port?" Sargent Cyrus asked.

"A small detachment of 9th and 6th squads shall keep the Chaos reinforcements occupied while the rest of us drive our way to the temple. Any further inquires?" The Captain asked.

Olin stepped forward. "Who will lead Second Squad?"

"Until Sargent Matiel is fit for duty, Second Squad is to be attached to Sargent Tarkus and his First Squad."

"Yes Sir." Olin bowed and returned back.

"Now, all the Imperial Guard Forces shall company me and our Armour across the residential sector. The rest of the Company shall flank around to the Temple's left bank. You have your orders, now carry them out."

Liberian Isador stepped to the side, approaching the five remaining Marines of Fifth Squad.

"We have new orders. We know of another way into this Temple. Tell no one else... it's a surprise." Isador lead fifth Squad away from the main group.

* * *

><p>The Blood Raven's snapped into action, gathering weapons and preparing. Sargent Tarkus approached Second Squad.<p>

"It seems the Captain has entrusted me with you Squad until Matiel is back up on his feet. I've lost a few men in the last few days... I'm sure you will be able replacements?" Tarkus spoke.

"We are ready to Sargent, just tell us when." Alton responded as he loaded his Bolter.

"Gather your gear and meet me by the Predators. We are to serve as a forward scout group for the Armour." Tarkus proceeded to walk back to his own squad. Olin gathered up his Bolter and joined him. Sargent Tarkus and the 1st Squad were only five strong now. Second Squad was only seven strong with Matiel out of the fight. Olin looked through the variety of faces of the Second.

There was his old friend Alton, Xenos blood still smeared down the side of his helmet in honor of a old tradition.

Valerian lugged along a Heavy Bolter, continuing to be unpleased with going into battle with the Imperial Guard, loyal or not.

Brother Salerno likewise carried a Plasma Gun with medium range fire fights. Salerno himself seemed quite quiet.

Lys, only having recovered a few days ago from his injuries sustained during the Siege of Danan by the Ork forces. He was the youngest member of Second Squad and quite the most open on his thoughts.

Corvallis looked over the Predator Tank with a grin. Corvallis had always had interest in the Chapter's vehicles, but his knowledge of them didn't make him as smart as a Tech Marine. Quite the opposite, Corvallis had no idea how the Vehicles actually worked.

Jak as he was nicknamed was a lot like Lys except not so talky. Olin liked the way Jak preformed, quickly and without question. Jak never seemed to speak up so much.

And then there was himself, Olin. Seven Marines was all that remained of the Second Squad. Olin just wondered how further their number would drop in this war...

"We are moving out! Squad! Form up with me." Tarkus ordered as the Predator Tanks and their Imperial Guard counterparts hummed to life. The Vehicles large treads started turning, causing Olin to double time to the front of the armored convoy to where Sargent Tarkus was standing. Olin didn't know the names of those who formed up First Squad, but the five Marines quickly followed Sargent Tarkus in a V formation. Olin followed them and formed up with them. The Thirteen Marines starting marching down the street, sweeping for anti-Armour threats.

As they entered the Residential Sector, Olin felt another chill sweep over him. Unlike the Main Street and Market area they had battled the Avatar and Chaos Forces in, the Residential area was mostly intact. Wind gusted through buildings, untouched since the cities inhabitants were either slaughtered or fled. The large Residential Complex's stood high, casting long imposing shadows in the street. Olin felt like he was being stared down upon by a hundred sets of eyes, the Residential Complex's were covered in thousands of windows.

The population of Tarterus once probably lived a quite nice life here compared to other worlds in the Imperium's fold. Olin tried to ignore the dull gray abandoned surroundings and focus on hunting for any signs of Chaos or Traitor Guard ambush. Olin shook his head.

The Complex's simply had too many dark windows for them to watch. There could be a hundred Havocs hiding in there for all they knew, just waiting for the time to strike... Olin watched the buildings carefully...

A white diamond appeared on his THUD (Tactical Heads Up Display), on the twelfth floor, on the east side. Olin quickly increased magnification. Even with his adjusted Polarization, Olin couldn't make out the exact target. The white symbolized an unknown, the Diamond symbolized a target. Olin designated the exact floor and window with a Designation Marker. He opened his Vox.

"Sargent. I've spotted an unknown target. You should see it."

"I see it, Olin. We'll have the Tanks take it out just to be safe." Tarkus responded. With a quick series of orders, a Imperial Guard Basilisk Tank at the end of the convoy aimed up. Most Battle Tanks could only raise their guns to a set height, making them useless to take out such a high target, but the Basilisk's point accurate artillery would nail the target.

"This is Basilisk C74, firing on designation marker..." The Loyalist Imperial Guard crew fired an incendiary shot high. The massive shell angled through the air before colliding into the exact window where Olin had designated. The insides of said window burst into flames. A scorched corpse dropped out from the window. The body fell all the way and hit the pavement on the street with a sickening splat. With all that remained of him, there was no way to identify if it was a Cultist or not. Emperor help us, there wasn't even enough of it left to summarize what gender the corpse was.

"Good work, Brother Olin. Keep your eyes sharp, there could be more." Captain Angelos spoke from the lead Predator Tank. The Combined First and Second Squads continued their march through the concrete tangle web that was Danan's Residential Sector. Apparently, according to Liberian Isador and Inquisitor Toth: the Maledictum was buried in the same city which held the key. A bit to convenient in Olin's opinion. But at least they didn't have to go on another hike through Tarterus and it's Ork infested jungles.

"I got twenty unknowns. They read friendly." Valerian quickly reported on the right flank. Unlike Olin, he didn't designate the position with a THUD marker. But the Convoy managed to swivel it's guns in the direction anyway.

Olin saw them. A battered Platoon of Imperial Guardsmen emerged from the ruins of a fallen Complex. Olin and the advanced group kept their weapons aimed. This could be a Traitor Guard trap. The leader of these Guardsmen, a young Sargent staggered forward and collapsed into in front of them.

"Thank the Emperor. We've been trapped in this cursed city for weeks!" the Sargent spoke.

"Name and unit, Sargent." Tarkus asked.

"22nd PDF Regiment. We've been hold up here since the Orks stormed the city. Those Cultists... the Chaos Space Marines arrived soon after."

"Why didn't you leave?" Tarkus questioned. "All the PDF were pulled out of this area."

"We are...were protecting a group of civilians in a bunker not far from here. We had a Lieutenant in charge... I was leading a group out into the Market district to look for supplies... when we got back the Cultists had overrun the place. The civilians..." the Sargent stammered.

"What happened next, Sargent?" Tarkus questioned lightly. Olin noted that he seemed quite good at interacting with people, including other Marines as well as non-Military personal.

"Those... Traitors came in and set up in the Bunker. It was quite a fortified space there... there using it because it has connection to many landing pads. We hoped to use the pads to extract Civilians from the city. Now there using them to house their Valkyrie's."

"The same Valkyrie's stolen from the Angel Martyr Air Base?" Captain Angelos question over the Vox.

"Yes... they were from the 3rd Airborne Regiment... The Traitor Guards set up Basilisks there too... they seemed to be protecting the Ballowsto Abbey on the other side of the residential district."

"That will be all, Sargent. Thank you for the information. Have your men rejoin with the Infantry behind our convoy. Till further notice you are apart of the 71st Loyalist PDF Regiment." Tarkus dismissed the Guardsmen Sargent.

"Thank you...my Lord... just one last thing. If you ever do storm that bunker...no. Don't worry." The Sargent dismissed his own question.

"Speak freely, Sargent." Tarkus ordered.

"The Civilians... some were my family... if you find any Civilians alive in that hell hole... please save them." The Sargent requested.

"If we find any survivors, we will send them in the direction of Imperial held territory, Sargent." Tarkus answered softly.

"Thank you... thank you all..." one of the other Guardsmen helped the battered Sargent away. Tarkus turned back to Captain Angelos who had emerged from his Predator Tank.

"This bunker... Defence Bunker 7B Danan..." The Captain whispered.

"Sir. If I may advise." Imperial Guard Colonel Travis walked from the back of the convoy.

"Speak, Colonel."

"Just when the 47th Regiment betrayed your men yesterday... Renegade Guardsmen stole forty Valkyrie Gunships from the airbase as you mentioned earlier. Might I add they were all equipped with air to surface weaponry..." The Colonel's voice dropped. The Captain seemed undaunted.

"Those Gunships pose a great threat to our Armour yes. But we must reach the Maledictum before the Forces of Chaos can lay there hands upon it." the Captain dismissed.

"Perhaps, Captain." Tarkus spoke. "I could lead my squad there and sabotage that Bunker. We could take out those Basilisks as well..."

"Denied, Sargent. I can not afford any delays." the Captain answered.

"Captain, we are about to walk right into a fire-storm. Those Gunships could wipe our Armour out. We can't take that chance." Tarkus argued. The Captain sighed.

"Very well, Sargent. Take your Squad and neutralize as many Gunships as possible. The Artillery is a secondary objective." Gabriel responded.

"Thank you, Captain." Tarkus simply nodded and turned back to his Squad.

"You heard me. We're moving east to that Bunker! Starting now." Tarkus immediately broke away from the convoy without delay and started a jog east towards the Bunkers location. Tarkus's own squad quickly followed him, followed by Second Squad. Olin doubled time to the front next to Sargent Tarkus. There was something he wanted to ask.

"Sargent... I may I ask a question."

"This isn't the best time, but speak."

"Did you chose the request this mission because of the threat those Gunships posed? Or because of that Guard Sargent's request?" Olin asked. Tarkus shot him a glare.

"My duty to the Blood Ravens comes first... But half of me came because of the other reason. It's not even a secondary concern, those Civilians were dead the second Chaos landed on this planet. I knew what that Guardsmen was feeling... he knew they were dead. He just didn't give up hope."

"Hope?"

"A friend of mine once said Hope was the first step to disappointment. I guess he was right... but if there are innocents alive in there by the slimiest chance... I wouldn't leave them to die."

"Even if that meant fellow Blood Ravens would die?" Olin questioned. Tarkus was silent for half a minute.

"It is our duty to serve the Imperium. The Imperium's people is it's life blood, and it is the Blood Ravens duty to protect it." Tarkus gave his answer. Olin nodded, understanding. Sargent Tarkus continued to press on at the speed of a Land Speeder towards the City's east. He lead the squad through a abandoned apartment Complex. On the other side, Olin finally caught sight of the Bunker...

Bunker was one term to describe it. Secret Base was another. He could see at least sixty massive metallic round doors burrowed into the ground. That must be where the Valkyrie's were hidden, and the same reason the Loyalists couldn't find them. The Base itself seemed to have been secluded in a forest on the cities edge. The forest had been burnt away, exposing the metal in the ground. Olin could see hundreds of Traitor Guard and Cultists filing out of hidden entrances into the burnt out fields. At least twenty Basilisks and ten Manticores formed up a giant Artillery battery... enough fire-power to eliminate Captain Angelos and his convoy in a single barrage. The Traitor Guard began to form into ranks, the Cultists just seemed to mill around in less organized rabbles. Guessing from the formations.. there was possibly twenty thousand Chaos Soldiers assembling here to reinforce the Chaos held temple which contained the Maledictum.

There were no Traitor Marines in sight, which made the situation a whole lot easier. Tarkus finished surveying the assembly and prepared to give his orders.

"Me and First Squad are going to eliminate that Artillery Battery. Olin is going to lead Second Squad to one of those hidden landing pads." Sargent Tarkus pointed to the giant metal doors built into the ground. "Use your demolition packs to blow your way inside. Once in, I want you to plant explosives on many Valkyrie's as possible. After that we rally back here. No one reveals our presence until five minutes. After that you are free to engage." Sargent Tarkus ordered. Olin was completely taken by surprise at receiving orders to lead the Second.. Marines like Valerian had more experience, Alton was a better leader. Olin had never ever lead a team before. It was completely foreign territory. Tarkus nodded to First Squad and they disappeared into the ruins, making their way to the Artillery Battery.

"Where do you want us?" Valerian asked, at least trying to hide his disrespect for the newly appointed team leader. Olin looked for the most unguarded entrance...

"That one by the ridge, the one that reads Hanger A23. Lets get down there." Olin started heading the direction of the chosen target. Second Squad followed. Olin noted their reactions. Alton merely didn't show any sign of change, Valerian was barely holding back his discontent. Lys was actually happy to follow Olin. Cor and Jak simply remained neutral. Salerno looked unsure.

"What about all those Traitor Guard? We aren't invisible and we definitely aren't Scouts." Alton finally spoke.

"Move along those burnt out trees till we can follow the ridge. Then we just climb down into the burrow which houses the doors to those hangers. They won't know were here till be blow our way into their hangers." Olin ordered. Alton nodded in approval. Second Squad maneuvered past the small patrols the Traitor Guard had posted around the Base up onto the ridge. Once there it was simple as walking over and sliding down into the burrow.

"What now?" Valerian questioned.

"Salerno. Planet the Demolition charges. We got just a minute before Sargent Tarkus takes down those batteries." Olin ordered. Salerno quickly went to work, attaching the Demolition charges to the metal doors. Olin watched the time count down in his THUD. It read thirty seconds...

"I advise we all get out of the way. These charges are likely going to cave the entire doors in." Salerno advised.

"Everyone. Back up onto the ridge." Olin ordered. Second Squad clambered up the dust covered ridge just before the timer hit zero. Olin could see half the Basilisk Artillery Tanks explode into a fiery explosion. "Detonate the charges!" Olin shouted. Salerno activated the Demolition packs, causing a massive tear in the metal hanger doors. Olin looked down the burrow and saw one of the stolen Valkyrie Drop-ships resting below.

"Olin! There pouring out!" Alton pointed towards the dusty fields as secret doors opened and Chaos Armour rolled out. Sargent Tarkus was creating quite a stir.

"Lets get in there!" Olin ordered Second Squad to drop down into the Hanger Bay below. Olin slid down the ridge before dropping through the gap Salerno created in the metal doors. His boots came crashing down upon the Valkyrie's cockpit. Olin quickly surveyed the Hanger Bay. It was large and equipped enough to house at least four Valkyrie's in each bay, but since the base had sixty bays and the Traitors forty Valkyrie's, the Gunships had been spaced out among the bays. Olin also noted the Hanger Bay was empty asides from seven Servitors. The Servitors didn't even seem to notice their intrusion and kept working away, they were no threat. Olin lowered his Bolter.

The rest of Second Squad landed around him and quickly surveyed the bay as well.

"Ok, we are going to go out in pairs of two and disable as many gunships as we can find! Once you hit all the Gunships possible, regroup in this bay. Got it?" Olin questioned.

"I'll have it done by time you finish your first." Valerian quickly walked out of the bay alone.

"Salerno. Follow him and make sure he doesn't get himself killed." Olin ordered. Salerno quickly doubled after Valerian. Lys and Cor quickly set out, Jak, Alton and Olin quickly set out together into the corridors of the underground base. Finding the exact place where the Gunships were all stored would have been a problem if the Base's builders hadn't thought to splash giant signs all over the walls for those less capable.

HANGER BAY A24 the first sign read. Olin quickly led Jak and Alton down the corridor. The kicked down a set of reinforced doors into Hanger Bay A24... it was empty. They went onto A25.

Inside sat another Valkyrie Gunship and two pilots.

Olin quickly raised his Bolter before the Pilots could react to their intrusion. He nailed the Co-Pilot in the head before he could react. Alton quickly deliver five shots into the other, quickly making him into Swiss cheese as the Bolter's heavy rounds tore through the unprotected man. They didn't waste time with explosives.

After all: a Space Marine had enough strength to put a Valkyrie out of operation for a long time. Like Olin did with the first Valkyrie they dropped in on, Olin simply came up and smashed the cockpit in with his armored fist. Jak and Alton quickly tore into the Gunship, pulling it apart as best as they could. After thirty seconds, Olin and completely destroyed every electronic in the cockpit and Jak and Alton and torn the engines to shreds. This Valkyrie wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"Quickly, lets move on to the next bay." Olin ordered as he thundered back into the corridor again. This time, the corridor was not empty: A party of fifty Cultists greeted them. Olin and Alton quickly drew their Bolters and let them lose into the rabble, cutting down the first rank before activating their Chain-Swords. The Cultists; completely demoralized by the ranged barrage, were already trying to stage a retreat. Olin simply smashed into them, tearing his way through the group limb from limb. Alton did the same, and the Cultist were soon reduced to nothing. Olin finished delivering a final blow to the last Cultist who quickly dropped. He turned to see Jak standing there quite unamused.

"I didn't even get a shot in." Jak breathed.

"You should be more quick, Brother. Glory doesn't have time to wait." Alton joked as deactivated his Sword and placed it back at his side.

"and those Gunships won't destroy themselves. Come on." Olin quickly stepped over the Cultists bloody remains and into Hanger Bay A30. Inside lay another unattended Valkyrie which the three Marines quickly disabled. After the Valkyrie was successfully crushed beyond repair, Olin activated his Vox Link.

"Squad. Status:" Olin ordered. Salerno was the first to reply.

"Me and Val are working away in section B. We've managed to wire every Valkyrie we found from one to thirty with Detonation packs." Salerno finished. Lys went next.

"Me and Cor have finished off the least Valkyrie's in A section. The Blast doors to C Section are sealed."

"So are the blast doors to C over here." Salerno responded. "I couldn't seem to breach them with any explosive without bringing the roof down." Olin opened up his map display of the Base. The doors that linked A and B to C were sealed.. There was another bypass... but that would require fighting through the main Bunker. The area in which the Imperial Guard Sargent specified. It would be the main center of the Traitor Guard's Command as well as their barracks. If they got caught in there, things could go very badly. Olin weighed the decision.

"Salerno, blow those Valkyries and return top side to assist Sargent Tarkus. You too Lys. Me, Alton and Jak are going to the C Section."

"Roger. Were on our way out..." Salerno closed the Vox. Olin could hear a massive shudder as the Valkyrie's of B Section ignited. Olin turned back to his two team mates.

"Where going through the center of the base, stay sharp." Olin told them. He loaded his Bolter and locked the clip in. The Three Marines set down the corridor towards the command Section of the Bunker. Four Traitor Guard stood at attention on either side of the door way to the Command Section. They immediately opened fire when they saw the three Blood Ravens rocketing towards them.

Olin held the trigger and gunned down the two on the left side of the door. Alton simply ran up and crushed the other two with massive strikes from his fists. In a more less gloomy situation, Olin would of make a remark that Space Marines are issued with Bolters for a reason. Alton would of probably replied that the Imperium was wasting it's money.

The Three Blood Ravens quickly kicked down the doors into the command center...

Olin went a bit nauseous. The entire place was covered in blood. It literally pooled in giant puddles on the floor. The bodies of twenty loyal Guardsmen lay strewn up from the ceiling, hanging by metal hooks which drove into their backs. Alton surveyed the room with utter disgust.

"Should we take them down?" Jak whispered as he eyed the Guardsmen impaled on the metal hooks. No loyal servant of the Imperium deserved such a fate.

"We can't waste any time. We need to keep moving." Olin waded through a puddle of blood as he crossed the room. The souls of these lost men would have to forgive them for leaving them so defiled, for even they could understand the logic of the situation. Olin walked up to the door on the other side on the command center. He barged against it and willed it to fall, but it remained steel.

Alton walked up to the door and gave it a mighty kick but it had no effect. "Damn things reinforced. The map says there is another entrance to C Section... through the fallout bunker..." Alton cursed his own words. That would take them through the room where the Guardsmen had likely sheltered the Civilians. Olin knew what horrors they could possibly see, but no Space Marine has ever shrieked away from a task just because of a bad view.

"Then we take that rout then. Follow me." Alton and Jak followed Olin to the door which lead them into the Bunker...

If the display in the Command Center made the Marines nauseous, then what the Cultists had committed in the Bunker made them want to puke their guts out their helmet. Olin couldn't describe it. Jak actually lowered his head and stared straight into the blood soaked floor. Now Olin didn't find Valerian's claims about the vileness of these Rouge Guardsmen so far fetched. The entire room was bathed in corpses of innocents.. men, women and children...

"We don't have time for this, keep moving." Alton advised. The three Marines slugged through the sick mix of blood and Emperor knows what on the floor. Another collection of Loyalist Guardsmen and Civilians hanged from the ceiling like banners. Then Olin realized the eight pointed star was carved into their bare chests, that they actually were _banners. _Olin re-framed his view to the floor.

They thankfully reached the door on the other side of the Bunker. There trip was not for naught, as the door slid open revealing the C Hanger Bays. Olin stepped out of the room as fast as he could. He couldn't imagine going through there again.

"Emperor damn them.." Jak muttered as he raised his Bolter back up. Olin quickly approached the Door which read _Hanger Bay C01_ and smashed it inward. If the Blood Ravens had destroyed the Cultists in the earlier bay with what could be called fury, then this display could be called the Black Rage. The twenty Cultists loading into the Valkyrie didn't even have time to see the Blood Ravens enter by time Alton threw himself into the Valkyrie's cargo bay, tearing the sick Cultists apart limb by limb. Before the Pilots could react, Jak lifted himself up on top of Valkyrie and smashed his might down upon the cockpit. The two Pilots were literally crushed into the Valkyrie as the Blood Ravens smashed it inward. Olin noticed they lost communication, as if the sights in the Bunker had turned them mute, he barely even noticed it when they smashed their way into Hanger Bay C30. He noticed that his Vox had been pinging for that last minute. He quickly answered it.

"This is Brother Olin reporting."  
>"Olin. We thought you were dead after you failed to recognize our hails. Are the Valkyrie's destroyed?" Tarkus asked.<p>

"Every last one of them." Olin responded.

"The Captain will be most pleased. We managed to take out most of their Armour and troops as well. If you hurry up, we can make it to the Temple before the battle is over." Tarkus happily summarized.

"Roger, Sargent. We are on our way." Olin deactivated the Vox. Alton and Jak and finished carving the last Valkyrie into the metal cube. Olin quickly went over to the Bay controls and activated the lift: opening the Hanger Bay doors and ascending the destroyed Valkyrie to the surface. Olin doubled back to the lift before it ascended to high. The Three Marines emerged back onto the surface, and after what they saw in the Bunker, Olin never wanted to go back down there again.

Of the thousands of Chaos Infantry assembling before, now only confused rabbles remained. The entire field was literally covered with the bodies of the Traitors.

_Those who were murdered here, have been avenged._

Olin, Alton and Jak quickly sprinted through the mass of dead Cultists and reached Sargent Tarkus back in the ruined Complex. The entire Second Squad had returned but Olin noted that three marines from Sargent Tarkus's Squad were missing.

"Good to see you're all still in once piece." Tarkus greeted them. "We'll double time it back to the rest of the company. Hopefully the battle won't be over by time we arrive.". Olin simply nodded. Tarkus simply turned and started the journey back to the rest of the Company. Olin quickly caught up with him again.

Tarkus noted his presence and turned his head. "Did you find what happened to those Civilians?" Tarkus asked. Olin merely nodded. Tarkus sighed. "Hope is the first step to disappoint. I just hope we balanced the scales with our actions here today. Those Cultists shall face the Emperor's judgment in death." Tarkus softly spoke. Olin decided to finally speak.

"What I saw..."

"What you saw was the quality of our enemy. These Chaos Vermin contain no restraint or mercy." Tarkus replied. Olin simply couldn't help but feel Valerian's warning.

"These 'Chaos Vermin' were just a day ago, the trusted defenders of these people, the trusted defenders of the Imperium. How is this possible?" Olin asked.

"You're been talking to Valerian, haven't you? What happened on Temara? He constantly reminds us of that. But he fails to see the source of the disease."

"What is the source?"

"The Dark Powers of course. You've heard us speak of it. You've seen them at work here, yourself. They are capable of manipulation and lies that can turn Brother against Brother. Or in this case: The PDF on their own people. That is the horror that the Imperium steels itself against. One day, a man could be a loyal servant of the Emperor, then a hardcore Chaos Cultist the next, sacrificing his very family to the alter." Tarkus explained. Olin failed to understand... how could the hearts of men be so weak that they are won by words alone?

These... Dark Powers... the Chaos Gods... These vile Warp Entities which pull the strings of their fallen brothers here like puppets.

"Are we... are we able to fall to these powers? Can a Blood Raven fall?" Olin spoke softly. He had heard the Liberians preach against Chaos. Warn the Initiates of it's many lies and it's sick twisted nature. Olin himself had never himself had his mind intruded by this vile force, but he steeled himself against many thoughts just in case.

Tarkus remained silent. He never answered Olin's question. Olin could only assume the dark truth about these manipulative creature's. These Chaos Cultist bowed down the Chaos Gods in equal measure, offering them a feast of sacrifices of which they were not worthy to receive.

In turn the Chaos Gods sent their Avatars and Daemons to infest the world of the living. The Cult of Chaos spread like a cancer... tearing the fabric of reality apart till all that was left was barbaric monsters fighting in the ash stricken rubble that use to be civilization.

Chaos, in which prophesy claims which will bring the downfall of the Galaxy.

In the Book Of Lecto Hollinatis, the Emperor claimed that he was the only being who could save them. The only one who could protect them.

Olin wondered how he could protect them from this.

* * *

><p><strong>Another Day, Another Chapter<br>**


End file.
